Taking Over Me
by Gallifreyan Ginger
Summary: Chapter twenty-five Now Up! It's do or die time for Trance...will she get back her love in time? And what mysteries will she discover along the way?
1. Chapter 1A

Title: Taking Over Me  
  
Author: Harper's Pixie  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: When Trance's past comes back to haunt her, she could lose everything.....including Harper.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from GRA or the lyrics that I use...but the I do own two major original characters that will be introduced later on and others that aren't of the Andromeda verse.  
  
AN: Well, this is my second attampt at Drom Fiction and this time I'm not writing all Harper....I'm attempting a new route...Trance....so I hope I get her right!!! OK, if I forgot anything above....well, sorry. Oh and all mistakes are my own...tell me if they are way too bad and I'll fix them.  
  
******************************  
  
Chapter one:   
  
_You don't remember me  
But I remember you  
I lay awake and try so hard not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream  
And dream I do~~Evanescence: Taking Over Me  
_  
************************************************   
  
I look at him from across Command. He's standing there excitedly telling Dylan about his latest project. I'm here "working" on a near by console,  
but how can I work when he's so close. He's so enthralled in his new project that he can't see me looking at him, but these aren't my usual bubbly looks, these are the looks I was never supposed to give one of my subjects. A look of love. He never looks up when I look at him like this.   
  
Why would he? Ever since my change' his once loving glances at his purple pixie quickly changed to fearful unknowing stares to the new golden warrior. Out of all my years in this existence, his are the only looks of fear that hurt. He was the first and only person in my three thousand years of being that had made me feel like I had more to fight for than my perfect possible future, I had to fight for the now gone love of Seamus Harper.  
  
When I had first come onto the Maru, I'd only meant to be there long enough for Beka to find the Andromeda and fulfill that part of her destiny. I knew that Gerentex was trouble and that I'd be killed' during the rescue. That's when I was supposed to make my escape and let their destiny come of their own free will, but once aboard my plans soon changed. Getting the job on the Maru had been easy enough.   
  
Beka just couldn't turn me down because I hit that "mother hen" portion in her that once struck was not so easily broken. The first part of my mission was finished, now all I had to do was get them to the Andromeda and then I was gone, but then I met Harper. I still remember his shock when Beka had introduced me to him.  
  
*******************  
  
"Are you sure everyone will like me, Miss Valentine?" I asked as we headed towards my first crew meeting. She looked at me and said, "Call me Beka, Miss Valentine makes me feel old, and don't worry you'll fit right in around here."   
  
We turned a corner and entered a dirty looking room. The smell of oil and something sweet, which I would later learn was called Sparky Cola, was in the air. My nose crinkled as I fought back a sneeze. In the room, stood one lone figure working steadily on something, darting from one part of his work table to another. He had his back turned when Beka and I came in.   
  
"Hey, shorty, I want you to meet the newest member of our crew." Harper didn't turn around and I could sense his hesitation to welcome me and grief over the death of the last member of their crew. I thought that getting his trust would be quite difficult because I was the person replacing his deceased friend, but when he turned around and I saw his glistening blue eyes, I realized that getting his trust wouldn't be the hard part, leaving would be.   
  
When he got his first glimpse of me his mouth dropped, his eyes went wide and he was dumbstruck. Beka smiled as I asked, with a nervous giggle "Umm, Ms. Valentine...I mean Beka....why is he looking at me like that?"   
  
Beka walked over to Harper said, "Wow, this is new. I usually can't get shorty here to shut up." She snapped her fingers in front of Harper's face, snapping him back to reality and causing me to giggle even harder.   
  
I stood there nervously awaiting his judgment as he looked me over from head to toe. I gave him an innocent wave and said, a little too excited and bubbly, "Hi! I'm Trance, what's your name!?"   
  
He smiled, wiped his grease covered hand on his already grease covered shirt and gently grabbed my hand, kissed it, and said, "Hello, I'm Seamus Zelazny Harper, super genius extraordinaire and exalted love god of the planet earth."   
  
I giggled once more and Beka said, "Love god my foot, in the last year you've had less luck in love than I've had finding us a job."   
  
Harper smiled and said, "Ha ha, Beka, real funny." At that point my tail accidentally brushed up against his leg. He jumped back and screamed, a little more girlish than I would have expected, "What the hell! She has a tail! Beka, she has a tail!"   
  
My smile wavered and I securely hugged my tail to my chest, but Beka quickly came to my rescue, "Now Harper, yes she has a tail, but there's no need to be afraid of that. I mean for Divine's Sake, Rev has fur."   
  
"Yes, Beka, but Rev is a Magog," he looked at me and said, "but her, I'm not so sure about. What...what are you exactly?"   
  
I smiled and said, mysteriously, "Something new and something old and something you've never seen or may ever see again."   
  
He looked at me puzzled and said, "Umm, so that's a negatory of your species,"   
  
I nodded and said, "You couldn't pronounce it anyway."   
  
He smiled and continued, "Well, I guess it will just be Trance then....what's your last name...you do have a last name?"   
  
"Yes, Seamus I have a last name. My name is Trance Gemini."   
  
He grinned larger and said, "Well, Trance Gemini, call me Harper, all my friends do and I'm sure we'll be friends."  
  
*****************  
  
Getting his trust didn't stop there. He may have been intrigued by me, but he still wasn't totally comfortable around me or about telling me about  
himself, mainly the latter part. Every time I asked him about Earth and what it was like, he'd be more mysterious than I. After many failed attempts, I asked Beka to tell me only to be told of the horror stories she'd heard about Earth and what she thought he had to have went through.   
  
"Once the Common Wealth fell, the Neits, the Dragons mainly, took over Earth and made humans their slaves or if needed their examples of what would happen if disobeyed. Then came the Magog raids. They were the worse because hundreds of thousands of humans were infested and killed, children lost parents as parents lost their young ones to these vile creatures. I think that was one of the things that hit Harper worst, I don't know what happened to him because he'll never fully tell me, it's too traumatic, but I do know that when I brought Rev on board he went into a state of panic that I hadn't seen in him since he was first brought here. Back then, it took me over a year to calm him and get him to realize that nothing would happen to him here because I wouldn't allow it. He is one of my closest crew members, almost like my little brother, and I promised him that as long as I was around that he'd be safe," she paused and took a breath.  
  
"When Rev arrived, I just hoped it wouldn't take another year for this and luckily it didn't. Harper caught Rev praying once and slowly came to realize that Rev wasn't your normal murderous Magog. Soon there after he and Rev began to talk and slowly became friends. I truly feel for Harper. Imagining what he must have went through all those years just breaks my heart." Beka stopped there not wanting to show that she was tearing up, although I knew she was. I could tell from this conversation and reading her as she spoke that if something ever happened to Harper, it would truly kill her emotionally and mentally.  
  
The one thing Beka failed to mention to me in our conversation, was Harper's nightmares. The third night I was there, I was up late so I deiced to take a walk. As I did, I walked past Harper's room only to hear what sounded like him whimpering. I wasn't sure if I should but I went in to check on him. He was lying in a ragged mess beneath the nearly thrown sheets. As I got closer, I could see the fine sheen of sweat that was plastering his once wild blonde spikes to his forehead.   
  
As he tossed and turned I could hear a little of what he was mumbling. All I could make out were the words, "No," and "Run." His face had an expression of fear and despair, I had to know what was going on. I slowly made my way to his bed and wiped the hair off his forehead but left a finger or two lingering. I was going to see what he was seeing. When I did, it took all I had not to shout myself.   
  
His dreams, no nightmares were filled with horrible images of Magog raids and death. I saw what looked to be a younger version of Harper running with two other children who looked to be twins. I could sense from his memories that these children were his cousins. They were running from Magog. I silently watched as his two cousins were taken down by the Magog one by one and infested right in front of Harper's young eyes.   
  
I could watch no more. When I opened my eyes I saw him still tossing. I bit my lower lip, holding back a wanted cry for him and helped him the only way I could, I laid down beside him, softly stroked his hair and slowly started to hum a song my people sang to calm the soul. Within seconds, Harper's sloshing was subdued and he was peaceful as were his dreams. As I looked on his angelic features I noticed that when asleep and not all bouncing with energy, he looked so young, so helpless.   
  
It was then that I decided that I would stay, not just because I would be needed but because, whether he realized it or not, Harper needed me and in truth...I needed him. I laid there for what felt like hours before finally falling asleep.   
  
The next morning, I awoke before Harper did and went back to my room, giving his still peaceful form one final glance and a smile. It was later that day that Harper talked about his dreams to Beka. "I'm telling you boss! It was the weirdest dream. It was so full of color and I swear I could smell lilacs...I haven't smelled that scent since I left Earth. I always loved that smell....to tell you the truth," he looked at me and smiled, "Trance, you smell like lilacs...must be from all your plants."   
  
I just smiled because I knew that I'd do whatever it took to keep him safe, whether it be from his nightmares or real life. But no matter how hard I tried, I failed, in my reality, he died.  
  
*****************  
  
In my reality, the one where everything went so wrong, I allowed Harper and Tyr to be captured by the Magog and infested, thinking it would further the perfect future and that I'd be able to cure Harper, but Harper was never cured of the larvae because of my stupid adolescent mistake. I had to watch him suffer, knowing that I couldn't save him.   
  
If I tried, using my true powers, my people would punish me, they'd take away all that I fought to keep safe, including Harper. I was left with only one final option, I had to find a way on my own, but sadly that never happened. I was with him the moment the larvae became active.   
  
If the Divine believed in cruelty then that was when it showed. The day the larvae became active was the day I finally decided to tell him how I felt. We were in Hydroponics, he was helping me move a new plant of mine. I was planting it when I began to confess.   
  
"Umm, Harper."   
  
"Yeah, babe?"   
  
"I, uh..I really don't know how to....how to say this."   
  
This got Harper worried and he closed in on me. "Trance, what is it? You can tell me."   
  
I looked at him and said, "We've known each other for a while now, right. I mean I think five years is a long time and everything. Well, maybe not for you but for me-"   
  
"Trance you're babbling." I was and at that moment I wanted so badly to hug my tail, but my poor tail was no more, a casualty of war, so I just giggled.   
  
"Ok, you've been there with me through everything, right and I...I, uh...Harper I love you!" I shut my mouth quickly not believing that I'd blurted that so quickly.   
  
I looked away in embarrassment, my already violet cheeks taking on a deeper shade, but soon I felt his hand on my cheek and he pulled my face back toward his and said, "Trance, do you? Do you really love me?"   
  
I looked at him and for the first time told him the complete truth, "From that first day on the Maru when you looked at me with those eyes of yours and kissed my hand, but if you don't love me, that's ok, I mean how could I just assume yo-"   
  
I was broken by his gentle lips on mine. The moment his lips were on mine, my head got all float-y. This was really happening. All the times I'd watched him flirt with others and wished it were me, all the innocent glances, all the times he had been too overprotective to just be my friend had finally came to this. My hand wondered up to the back of his head and I lost myself in the passion of the kiss.  
  
Finally we broke, stood, and I said sweetly, "So, I'm gonna take that as a yes."   
  
He smiled and said, "Trance, you've always been my special purple pixie. I think after that dream I had on the Maru that first week you were there, that was when I knew. I knew that no matter how mysterious you were, or whether or not you felt the same way, I'd always lo-AH!" Harper clutched his stomach and went to his knees.   
  
I became frantic, "Harper! Harper, what is it?" He didn't need to answer, I could see the pain in his eyes. "Harper take your inhaler!"   
  
He quickly did but the look in his eyes told me the results, as he pleaded "Trance, it's not working...help me." The larvae were active and our time together was over.  
  
"Andromeda, medical emergency! Harper's larvae are active!" I helped him to his feet and half drug him to medical, barely getting him there as he got heavier with each new spasm of pain. By the time I got him onto the bed, he was already unconscious. I had run out of time, I was supposed to have more time! He was my perfect possible future and I was slowly watching it fade. I scanned him to discover that we only had less than a day before Harper would be gone.   
  
***********  
  
I ran so many possibilities through my head each having the same outcome, Harper's death. In my reality, we also brought in Hhone and Rekeeb and they did make the Tesseract machine, only when I discovered that Hhone would die because of this, I made my fatal mistake. I was so naive and stupid, I thought it was through Hhone and the Persieds that the perfect future would originate. Once again I put that perfect possible future before what really mattered, my friends, my family.   
  
It was I who talked Harper out of using the machine after Hhone's death. I wanted so badly to just say, "Screw the perfect possible future," and turn that machine on, but I couldn't, my mission got the better of me. I told Harper I'd save him but we couldn't let Hhone die. He trusted me, he knew that I wouldn't let him die.   
  
I saw the pain and defeat in his face as the tesseract machine was destroyed and Hhone returned. No matter what I said, he knew the truth. He was going to die. I tried so hard to find a way to save Harper, but I knew I couldn't...my time was up and it was time to say goodbye.  
  
**********  
  
I'd given him enough painkilling nano bots to take down a small army, but it still wasn't stopping all the pain. I stayed behind watching everyone's  
emotional good-byes...never thought I'd see the day Tyr would cry over the death of a human. He'd left before anyone else could see, but I see all he couldn't hide it from me. Oh god why couldn't I have saved him, why did I have to be so stupid. The last one to say their farewells besides me was Beka.   
  
I watched as she had to say farewell to her little brother, the person she'd promised so long ago to protect. I watched a part of Beka fade that day, never to return. Beka ran out in uncontrollable tears as Harper slipped into his final bout of unconsciousness. I was crying as well. Crying so hard that my entire body was shaking. "Andromeda, privacy mode, now." I said.   
  
The crew didn't need to see what I was about to do. She started to protest but upon seeing my pain she agreed. I had to end this because it was my fault he was here. I walked up to his unmoving form. I cringed as I saw his stomach move. It was almost over. I stood beside him and stroked his forehead much like I had that third night with Harper.   
  
I tried to stop the tears long enough to tell him good-bye. "H-harper, you aren't supposed to leave me. Not now. Remember you promised Rommie you'd stay and fix her, you never break your promises. We're supposed to be happy like in those old earth fairy tales you told me of, you know live happily ever after," I could see the movement getting more frantic, my time was running out.   
  
I then went into a grief filled anger as I screamed, "No! Harper....you can't do this to me...not your purple pixie! I love you and you love me and that means you're supposed to stay. You're supposed to wake up and show me those blue eyes of yours and live, you've survived so much, why not this!"   
  
All anger left me as I realized he was beyond saving now, "Oh Harper, I'm s-so, sorry. I could have saved you.....I failed you, but I won't fail you this time, I'll end your pain." I kissed him lightly on his forehead, then on his dry lips, I lingered a moment, my tears falling on his paled face.   
  
My time was up. I slowly leaned over beside his ear and started humming, hoping with all I had it would calm him like before, make his transition an easy one. I stood there beside him for a second more, taking in that scent of Sparky and oil I'd come to love and never wanted to forget.   
  
I finally rose and started to back up, still humming as the tears came on harder. When I was far enough I got one final look at his innocent, young face, raised my blaster, said, "I will always love you Seamus Harper," then shot and killed the one and only man I have ever loved. Once the shot was taken I dropped the blaster and collapsed to my knees, emotion flowing.   
  
I cried harder than I ever had in my three thousand years of being. I could faintly hear the drumming of fists on the door, but my eyes were fixated on the lifeless form on my love, in the air was the smell of burnt flesh and Magog.   
  
Five minutes later the crew made their way in to discover what I had done. I faintly remember Tyr's arms around me, rocking me as I cried. As he rocked me, Tyr whispered in my ear, "Shh, little one. Harper is at peace now...Shhh."   
  
"But I loved him," I whisper for his ears only.   
  
"As did he of you."   
  
"But I killed him," I silently wailed.   
  
"No, little one, you saved him. He lived as long as he did because of you. You gave him hope and love. You helped him to pass without regrets, he would have wanted nothing else."   
  
I stayed silent thinking of Tyr's words. Tyr never would admit it but he had become accustomed to us...in a sense, we were his tribe. He loved us in his own Tyr way and knew what to do when one was lost. As my senses returned, I could hear Beka's pain filled cries as she too fell to her knees. Rommie stood there, silent, hot tears running down her olive colored cheeks.   
  
Dylan looked on sternly taking in the scene. He had lost yet another member of his crew.  
  
Seamus Harper, beloved friend, creator, love, brother, and engineer was gone. That was my last experience as the bubbly purple pixie I once was. How could I remain like that when I had just murdered my best friend, the one and only love of my eternal life?  
  
We buried Harper on Infinity Atoll, near his second home, the sea. Rev returned to us to perform the ceremony and it was a beautiful one at that. It wasn't a year later that I heard news that would forever make me regret my decision of letting Harper die. Hhone, having fallen into a severe depression because he felt it was his fault Harper died, had killed himself. I knew at that moment I had been horribly wrong, it had been Harper not Hhone who should have lived.   
  
  
tbc in next chapter 1b.......


	2. Chapter 1B

And now for the rest of chapter one.  
***********************************************  
  
After Harper and Hhone's deaths everything changed, I changed. My people, after experiencing a traumatic experience, make a change to become accustomed to the changed environment around us. Slowly I grew up. I became a warrior. I was was taught skills that would help me protect my crew-no my family, when the time came. Along with the mental changes came the physical change. Slowly my purple skin tone lightened and transformed into my now golden color and my once bouncy blonde hair changed to a crimson red. Once long enough I put them into braids so that, when fighting they would not interfere.   
  
My change wasn't taken too well by the crew, Beka especially. Beka, who still held against me Harper's death, thought of my change as a way for me to bail on her. No longer did she have her good luck charm, her best friend to help her though Harper's death, instead she was given the now hardened warrior pixie, who's heart was almost as frozen as the nearest ice planet. Beka felt truly alone now.   
  
I thought I'd be ready for the next obstacle but then came the Tunnelers. They ruined everything. Once again because of a mistake I made, Beka didn't set the bomb off at the right time and slowly I watched the Andromeda fail and my family die. Beka and I were the only ones who survived the battle. As we left in the Maru, we watched the Andromeda self destruct closing the tunnel and killing all hopes for my perfect possible future...or so I thought.  
  
*********  
  
When I grew up my foresight increased. It took nearly seven years to figured out how to fix what I had messed up. Throughout those years, Beka became reckless and slowly lost more and more of herself, literally. I even had to reattach her head once. I still shudder at the memory of that experience and the damage I was unable to repair.   
  
After Harper's death and then the death of the crew, Beka felt that she had no more to live for. After Dylan's death the Common Wealth fell apart once more, never to be re-established. The universe went back into an age of darkness, with Beka feeling responsible for every death, every raid, every innocent life destroyed. Beka nearly became a lifeless re-animated shell. It was then I knew, no matter the costs, I had to fix things, but I couldn't do it without help. I had to tell Beka everything, everything my people are supposed to conceal. I told her of my people, my planet and our tampering with other's destinies. Her reaction was not as I would have hoped.  
  
"So, what were we to you?! Nothing but your playthings, your puppets! You could have saved them!" I could see the tears welling up in her last human eye as she realized what I had known for the past seven years.   
  
"You killed Harper! You let him die! You could have saved him but you killed him! You shot him dead when all along you could have saved him from his pain. You could have saved him way before his death but you let him die! Why?"   
  
I was crying by now, "I-I don't know why! I couldn't think of a way to save him. I tried Beka, I tried so hard! Do you think that I would have let him die if I could have stopped it, do you!? I loved him Beka. I loved Harper more than I've loved any other human being and I didn't want him to die. I would have died a thousand times over if it would have meant Harper could live. I couldn't find a way to save him in the present, but I can in the past!"   
  
Beka glared at me with a look of hurt and confusion. "Trance stop playing games with me. Harper's dead there's no way of bringing him back!"   
  
I step forward until I was eye to eye with Beka and sternly said, "Yes! There! Is!"   
  
Beka shook her head, "Trance you are making absolutely no sense. You can't raise the dead no matter how powerful you are! It's impossible! You should have saved Harper when you had your chance! You must not have loved him as much as you claim because you let him die the death you knew he feared most!! He should have never loved a heartless thing like you!"   
  
My jaw dropped. That hit harder than any comment she had made to me in the past seven years. I stood there as she pushed past me and went to her quarters. I stood there silently crying. I had loved, no still loved Harper and I was going to get him back.  
  
I gave her an hour but it was time for her to listen. I walked right into her quarters and locked her door. She was taken aback by my forcefulness.   
She tried to take a stand in protest but I wouldn't let her. "No you will listen to me now," I said as I extended my hand out, holding her in place.   
  
"Trance, I can't move...what have you done?"   
  
"Nothing you won't thank me for later. Now, you are going to listen to me Beka because what I want to do I can't do without you and I am on a time limit as is! Now I'll let you go if you will listen to me. Promise." Beka nodded and I let my hand fall.   
  
Beka sighed and ran a finger through her spiked red hair and said, "Trance before you start I want to apologize. I crossed the line. I know that if you had been able to you would have saved Harper. You did love him and he you, so I had no right to use that against you. We are all each other has and I'm sorry for what I said but you can't blame me. Harper's been gone seven years and you expect me to believe that you can just bring him back,"   
  
She looked around and continued, "Do you seriously want to bring him back to this? Everything he knew is gone. Yeah we may still be here, but we aren't the people we were seven years ago," she raised her cybornetic arm, "I mean hell, I'm more of a rust bucket then the Maru. It would be wrong to bring him here."   
  
I gave a sympathetic smile and said, "Yes, it would be wrong and you are right things are too different, too wrong here. I've made far too many mistakes. This time is too difficult to fix, but not the time of seven years ago."  
  
Beka stood, "Trance you're channeling your old self here. What are ya talking about because you've lost me."   
  
"Beka, I don't mean to bring Harper back into this world. I mean to fix the mistake I made seven years ago. Harper's death was the beginning of the chain reaction that caused the universe we live in today."   
  
Beka looked at me with a look of amazement, "Trance, how can you do this?"   
  
I smiled and said, "In a week will be the anniversary of Harper's death and I have a theory that if we make our own tesseract machine and turn it on at the exact moment Harper did, the tesseracting waves from the past and other alternate universes may collide with ours and create a portal. Through this portal we may very well be able to go back to the day that I made my mistake."   
  
Beka's expression changed, "Trance that's a nearly impossible plan."   
  
"Yes Beka, nearly impossible, but not completely. I still have Harper's plans for the machine."   
  
"Wait how did you get those?" Beka questioned.   
  
"I took them the day he died. It was a part of Harper and I wasn't going to let it go. At the time I had no idea that I'd be able to do this, but I now know that I can. Beka, we can. Please this is our only hope of getting Harper-and possibly our family-back and fixing all these wrongs."   
  
I could sense Beka's hesitation but finally she said, "Alright, Trance. Let's do this. Let's get them back."  
  
***************  
  
We worked everyday to get that machine ready, even finding the spot the tesseracting waves would be strongest. Finally the machine was ready and it was time to go. "OK, Beka, it's now or never. If this works, all this will be gone and we will have the others back, we'll have Harper back."   
  
Beka looked up at me and said, "No, Trance, you will have Harper back. Look at me, I can't just go there. I'll go with you and make sure you make it there but I won't stay."   
  
"But Beka-"   
  
"No Trance. This is your mission, mine ended a long time ago. You'll go back and fix everything, I'll just be here missing you."   
  
It was time for me to tell her the last part of my plan, "No, Beka, you won't. I'll always be here. To make sure I stay I must switch places with my younger self and make sure the tesseract machine stays and completes it's task. So, in a way I'll always be here." I gave her a hug as this would be my last encounter with my Beka. "Well, it's time." I said as I flipped the switch.   
  
At first nothing happened but I was not about to let my guard down knowing that I could end up anywhere on the Andromeda during any part of the tesseract disturbances. Suddenly a blue wave washed over us and we were separated. As I realized that I was alone I said to Beka, where ever she may have been, "Good-bye, my friend." But now wasn't a time for tears, but instead for redemption. Harper would live this time.  
  
**************  
  
I met up with the old Beka and tried to think of something to say to her but in the end I told her what I hadn't been able to tell her counterpart in over five years....that she was beautiful. My younger self easily enough agreed to go and once the change was made, my plan was set into action. Beka was very hesitant to trust me, but I didn't let this faze me...I had to find Harper, and quickly. To my surprise, he just fell into us. I just stared at him. Here was the man I loved alive once again. I had not seen his angelic face or his crystal blue eyes in seven long years.   
  
I wanted to hug him, to kiss him, but that all changed when he got his first glimpse of me, the new me. He was actually afraid of me. I had no time to be hurt because suddenly Harper doubled over in pain and the real reason I was there came back into play. More hurtful than Beka not trusting me was when I realized that Harper didn't either, but finally I got him to come with me to the Machine Shop and I watched as the same scene from seven years ago started again, the only thing different were the crew's looks at me. Most hurtful of all was Harper's, for the first time since the day we met, there was fear in his eyes when he looked at me. I couldn't let that stop me, I knew he only had minutes to live. We were all in the machine shop watching Harper as he tried to make the decision I had helped him make all those years ago, to destroy the machine, but I wasn't about to let him do that.   
  
This time when Rekeeb pointed his blaster at the machine I took my stand in front of the it. I'd be damned if I let him destroy this machine or at least try like he had in my reality. Then the Magog came and I saw the utter fear in Harper's eyes as he almost relived the nightmare that had brought him here. As the crew's attention was on the magog, I saw my chance.   
  
Once everyone's attention was drawn back to the manic Rekeeb and his blaster, I slipped back to the controls. I looked into Harper's eyes and saw that he had made his decision, the wrong decision. Right when Harper was about to destroy the machine, I turned it on, saving his life but in return condemning Hhone. My only reply was a somber, "There, that's better." The crew questioned my actions, although I had done right, all they could see was that I had just condemned both Hhone and their Trance. As they questioned, my only reply was, "I saved Harper's life."   
  
I couldn't show it but I was ecstatic when I saw those murdering monsters inside Harper removed and destroyed! Later, once the crew knew that Harper was ok, Dylan had asked me how saving Harper and loosing Hhone helped the future and I told him what I was telling myself. I honestly had no clue if what I had done was right. I hadn't saved Harper's life to save the future, I could have just made things worse, but I saved Harper because Harper is my friend and Hhone was a stranger. In a way that was true but deep down I knew that saving Harper was more about redemption and love, than saving the future.   
  
************  
  
Once everything had calmed down and I knew that Dylan was not going to shove me in the brig or out the closest air lock, I went to see Harper. Earlier, when he had been taken to med bay in an unconscious state, I was told not to follow. The crew was afraid of what I might do or what my actions had done to Harper, but after my talk to Dylan and Rommie had made sure Harper was alright, I was given permission to see him.   
  
Rommie had given him a pain killing sedative to ease his aches so when I entered Med bay he was sleeping. I knew he'd be out for a few hours at the most so I could be with him without him freaking out over my appearance and possibly hurting already aching muscles. I walked over to him and asked Rommie for privacy mode to be engaged. She at first refused but when I asked again, telling her that, although I no longer looked like her, I was her Trance, she gave in and agreed.   
  
I pulled up a chair beside Harper's sleeping form and just stared at him. Tears came to my eyes as the memory of his death came back to me as vividly as if it had just happened. I could still see the crimson blood dripping off the med table, still see the little dead magog...I'll never forgot the horrible smell that lingered in Med Bay for days. I pushed away those awful memories and smiled because I knew that this memory would no longer be real. I just sat there watching him sleep.   
  
I was afraid that if I closed my eyes, even for a second, that I'd find myself back in my reality, where Harper was gone. Then Harper began to whimper as a nightmare began. I had forgotten that after the World Ship, Harper's nightmares had returned full force. I stood up and got close to him, whiping the hair off of his forehead. Once my fingers touched his skin, I knew that this wasn't a dream and I had succeeded.   
  
I ran my fingers softly through his hair as I began to hum the chant that I'd renamed, "Harper's chant." Within seconds Harper's whimpers died and he was at peace again. I gently kissed his lips and left. I had Harper back, but how was I to know that after all I had done, I could still lose him as easily as before.  
  
  
TBC  
  
Ok, so that was chapter one. Now it is time for you do do your duty...see that little purple button in the left hand corner....well, stop looking at it and click it already! This girl needs reviews....ok...I really want constructive reviews and I'm probably going to regret saying this, but I'll allow Flames but be gentle, it's only my second fic. But do review because I've already written 20 more chapters and it's still a WIP so there is much more to come.  
  
If I get let's say, five reviews...I'll post chapter two....so you better review!!!  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2

OK, I will thank Hebe for the review...that one was nice but there was another reviewer who was just plainly rude. You only read the first part...never went on to the second to get the rest of the story...so you have no right to be so mean.  
  
OK, I will not let one person's negative opinion hol me back from posting more so here's the next chatper.  
  
***************************************************  
  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want~~Maroon 5 "She Will Be Loved"  
_****************************************_  
_  
After I appeared and saved Harper's life, things started getting back to normal, but Harper was still angry at me. I knew why he was angry with me. I had taken away his right to decide if he lived or died, whether Hhone lived or died. In a way, he felt violated. In one fell swoop I'd come in and taken away his purple pixie, his Persied friend and fellow genius, and his right to die. He still felt like he should have been the one to die and Hhone to live, if only I could tell him the truth, but I'd made the great decision for him and he was angry. Although I knew it was the right decision, I'd still have to deal with him thinking it was the wrong one  
  
After awhile, Harper's and my distance started to annoy the crew, so Beka decided to takes things into her own hands and get us to talk. At first it failed horribly and my feelings were hurt by his harsh words. In all our time together, whether it be in this time or mine, Harper had never been so cruel to me and it hurt. With Beka's assistance, well, more like threats, Harper agreed to try again. This time it worked, although he hinted it would take some time for him to deal with the fact that his Trance was gone and I had taken her place. Over time, though, we once again became best friends.  
  
***********  
  
It's been a year now since I saved Harper, but he still doesn't have the feelings for me that he had for my purple counterpart. I even tried to alter my over-the-top warrior appearance to something more "old me." I got rid of my head piece, changed my hair to something more girlish, I even lost my more fight-worthy suit and chose a purple leather body suit. My skin tone might never return to this color but I'd at least try to keep my clothes that way. I was still fooling with the console while listening to Harper talk. "I'm telling you Dylan, this will work. You let me attach this on Rommie's sensors and it will expand three fold."   
  
Dylan crosses his arms over his chest and shakes his head. I have to smile a bit because I can tell he is remembering the last sensor enhancer of Harper's. It had wiped out all of Rommie's sensors for three weeks, making her virtually blind and inadvertently giving us a little off time as Harper did his repairs. "Mr. Harper have you forgotten what happened last time you tried to enhance Rommie's sensors? She was blind for almost a month and with me leaving for Tarazed in a day, I can't be leaving my ship susceptible to others."   
  
Harper tries to protest, "But Dylan! I've altered it so it shouldn't do that."   
  
Dylan only shakes his head and says, "Sorry Harper."  
  
Harper grumbles and walkes away.....right towards me. I quickly put my eyes back on the console. "Hello, my golden goddess," he cheerfully say as he props himself up on the other side of the console.   
  
I look up, smile and say, "Hello Harper. Sorry Dylan said no to your invention."   
  
He gives me a mischievous smile and says, "Now, Trance, were you eaves dropping?"   
  
I only smile and go to answer but before I can say anything, Andromeda's holo-gram pops up and say, "Dylan, we are getting a communication from the ambassador of the planet Zyphoria."   
  
Dylan looks at her confused, "Zyphoria? I've never heard of that planet before."   
  
Andromeda's holo-gram crosses her arms as her computer image says, "Neither have I but from the communications, the ambassador claims her planet is interested in joining the Common Wealth and she has already given me the coordinates to her planet."   
  
Dylan smiles and say, "Well, then, open up a coms link." Rommie nods, disappears, and in her place appears the image of a woman.   
  
She looks quite elegant. Her red hair is wrapped around her head in a design I thought looked familiar, but can't place it. The woman's skin is a pale white and her eyes a deep almost unnatural emerald color. Around her pale neck is what looked like a choker, that upon closer look is in fact what appears to be a tribal marking similar to an Earth tattoo, but this looks nothing like Harper's. This woman's goes completely around her neck, the border of the markings looks like thorns but inside the border was what looks like a language. I skim my memory trying to place it but can not. After a long moment of silence, Dylan speaks, "I'm Dylan Hunt, captain of the Andromeda Ascendant. My AI tells me that you want to join the Common Wealth?"   
  
The woman gives a stern nod and says, with a accent new to me, but Harper recognized as old Earth Irish, he'd had family members who still had a thick Irish accent and this was what it sounded like. The woman speaks, "Aye. My name is Morrighan Karasaint and, yes, captain Hunt, the government of Zyphoria is interested in joining your Common Wealth. We only ask that you come here to make the final arrangements."   
  
Dylan, although a little weary of this arrangement, smiles and say, "Sadly, I have prior engagement that I'm unable to get out of, but I'm sure other members of my crew will be happy to assist you. I'll pick two of my personal crew to-"   
  
"I want them," Morrighan interrupted while pointing. The comm had shown the entire command during the conversation and I had noticed Morrighan's eyes wander to Harper and me.   
  
Dylan glances to where she was looking. "Exactly why did you pick these two members of my crew?"   
  
Morrigan looks at Dylan and say, "Before I made contact with you I did my research, captain Hunt, and I found these two members of your crew most fascinating."  
  
Harper leans over to me and whispers, "OK, I can see why she sees you fascinating, who wouldn't, but the fact that this hot babe finds me fascinating, that definitely gets a woo-hoo from me."   
  
I do not smile, something about this woman give me a bad feeling. "I don't know, Harper."   
  
Harper looks at me, his expression changes. "Trance, are you getting one of your feelings?"   
  
I don't have time to reply before Dylan asks, "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly do you find fascinating about them?" I can tell Dylan is getting even more suspicious than before.   
  
Morrighan looks at us once more and says, "Well, captain Hunt, your engineer, I believe his name to be Seamus Harper, comes from Earth and also from Irish heritage. Thousands of years ago our planet was in ruins, on the brink of war, and it was through travelers from earth, from Ireland to be more specific, that our planet was saved. Our people have always wanted to meet another traveler from our savior planet. Your environmental officer, I believe her name is Trance Gemini, is of a species we have never seen and we would be honored to have her here. We are always looking to discover new cultures."  
  
Dylan shakes his head, "I'm afraid that I can't do this, not without further thought. I'll contact you to tell you my answer."   
  
Morrighan nods and says, "As you wish, captain Hunt." With that the screen goes blank.   
  
"Dylan, come on, what bad would come from us goin' down there. I mean this would definitely be a first for me and Trance. We've never gotten to sign a planet," Harper says as he jogs back over to Dylan.   
  
"I don't know, Mr. Harper. Something seems fishy. I'd rather send Beka or Tyr down there, they could handle this situation better. I mean, come on Harper, you and diplomatic situations don't mix and Beka and Tyr could handle themselves better"   
  
With that comment, I see Harper's expression change, he's angry. "But Beka and Tyr are on a supply run and won't be back for another day. Oh, I see what you're doing, you basically don't think I can take care of myself-"   
  
"I think we should go, Dylan," I say, quickly walking up to them, placing a calming hand on Harper's shoulder, trying to end the argument before it started.   
  
I, too, don't think going to the planet is a good idea but I am only getting a bad feeling and nothing more so I think nothing of it. Dylan looks at me, "Trance, do you really think this is a good idea?"   
  
I look at Harper's eager eyes, he wants to go so badly, probably so he can flirt with Morrighan, but maybe he truly wants to show Dylan he can handle himself. Then I look into Dylan's eyes to see only concern for two of his crew. I search my mind for anybad that can come from this situation. In those few seconds I search hundreds of possibilities and not a one came out wrong. Maybe going there isn't such a bad idea.   
  
"Yes, Dylan I think going is a good idea. I mean, as Harper said, it will definitely be a new experience for us."   
  
I give Dylan my most reassuring smile and he sighs. "Andromeda contact Morrighan. Tell her I will agree to her request and that Mr. Harper and Ms. Gemini will be arriving soon."   
  
Dylan looks at us and says, "Well, go get ready to leave, you have a planet to sign."   
  
I look back to Harper, he's smiling that little half grin of his. His eyes meet mine, he gives me a quick hug, pulling back, hands still on my forearms, and says, "Trance, I really owe you one!"   
  
With that he jogs off to his quarters. I smile and as I turn to leave, Dylan say, "Trance, wait a minute."   
  
I turned around. "Yes, Dylan."   
  
"Trance, I want you to watch over Harper. I know he's well enough capable of watching over himself, but if I let anything happen to him while Beka is gone, she'd have my neck when she gets back. I know the kind of trouble he can accidentally' get into so, Trance, bring him back in one piece and make sure nothing happens to him while you two are down there."   
  
I look at him sternly and say, "Dylan, I'd die before I let anything happen to Harper."   
  
Dylan gives me a look, he wasn't expecting such a strong answer from me. "OK, I guess that's the answer I was looking for. I still have a bad feeling about this, I don't know why, but I do. So you be careful yourself. When this is over I want both of my crew members to return." I nod and go to get my things.  
  
TBC  
  
OK, People time to review....please don't be mean, when I asked for constructive criticsim, I did not mean rudeness. So please review and watch the flames.


	4. Chapter 3

Now to the reviews.  
  
Riot Bunny: I am going to ignore that review because I discovered recently that there's been a person doing random flaming and recently flamed a fellow writer and I knew something was up then because he flamed one of her best stories. So I'm going to overlook it and continue posting.  
  
chadsgirl824: Thank you for your review as well...I was trying to get people all teary-eyed in that one part because..as you'll learn...I'm a sucker for the angst and drama!  
  
Well, on with the show!   
  
Disclaimers are the same...don't own Drom but I do own the non-Drom characters here...like Morrighan and a few more you are about to meet.  
  
************************************  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
I have my things ready and am about to board the slip fighter when I realize that I am missing one key factor...Harper. "Rommie is Harper on his way yet?" I ask but before she can answer I hear the sound of clanging boots.  
  
Harper comes around the corner with his overnight bag. "Sorry, Trance-babe, had to make sure Rommie was up to par while her keeper was away."   
  
"You're not my keeper, Harper, just my creator," Rommie said as she walks through the door.   
  
Harper smiles at her and says, "Same difference," he then looks at me and say, with a sheepish grin, "Sorry to make you wait, can you ever forgive me?"   
  
I giggle and say, "Yes, but it will be a hard task. Come on Harper let's go." He smiles and we board the slip fighter to make our trip to Zyphoria. Without hesitation Harper climbed into the pilot's seat. I may be grown but the crew still didn't trust me slipstreaming.  
  
We are less then ten minutes away when Harper says, "Trance, when we were in Command, you got one of your feelings didn't you?"   
  
I look down at him and say, "Yes, Harper but it was only a feeling and nothing more. I do not believe that we have anything to fear in this trip." This was a blatant lie on my part. I still have a feeling, a bad one. I have what Harper would call a Gut Feeling' that something isn't completely right with this trip, but no matter how hard I try I can't get a solid hold on what is going to happen.  
  
"Are you sure because you never know, I might find my soul mate on this planet," Harper says with a grin. I hesitate a moment as my mind cries, *No, Harper, you will not find your soul mate there because she's sitting right behind you.*   
  
"Sorry, Harper but I don't think you will."   
  
"Now, Trance do I sense some jealousy in my golden goddess." I don't answer because he is right, I am jealous and I have a right to be, but he won't understand.  
  
***********  
  
We arrive on Zyphoria to the welcome of Morrighan and her council. "Welcome to Zyphoria, Mr. Harper and Ms. Gemini." She shakes both our hands and says, "Those behind me are my most trusted council, except for my personal advisor who will be joining us shortly." Her dress is the same from her transmission but now I can see it fully. It is a briliant shade of violet, her middle lookes to be in a bodice, her chest pushes up, resembling what my warrior armor does to my own. The bottom flows from her waist. She is beautiful and as I look over at Harper I can see he has made the same conclusion.  
  
"So, where are we going to have our talks?" I ask, trying to get Harper's eyes away from a certain part of her body.   
  
"Oh, right this way. I don't believe the negotiations will take all that long because my people are fully ready to join your Common Wealth."   
  
"Well, that's all fine and dandy, Ms. Karasaint, but if that's true why'd ya bring us here? Couldn't you have just made arrangements with Dylan on the Andromeda?" Harper asks. I crack a smile at his bluntness. No matter who he is talking to or how beautiful they may be, he is always himself.  
  
Morrighan lookes at him and says, "Mr. Harper, I brought you two here just for what I told your captain. You two are unique to me and I wanted to show you my planet to prove to your captain that our joining would be in his benefit. My planet has so much to offer for you, Ms. Gemini and your captain."  
  
I look at her suspiscously and ask, "And what would those be Ms. Karasaint?"   
  
She smiled and said, "Call me Morrighan. What benefits signing my planet have you ask? Well, my planet has one of the best defense systems around, well at least we think so."   
  
I look at her and say, "Morrighan we have seen many defense systems, what exactly makes yours so unique?"   
  
Harper smiles and says, smugly, "Yeah, what do you have, a immobilizer."   
  
She lookes at him and says, "In fact we do, how do you think we have protected our planet for so long? We have a weapon that, when fired, makes contact with a ship and, regardless of that ship's design, completely immobilizes it. The ship's systems are then put under our control until the enemy decides otherwise. If they refuse to leave peacefully, we turn their ship in on them and our problem is eliminated."   
  
I look at Harper and see his smug look disappear and jaw fall open in surprise. "You..you actually have one?"   
  
"Yes Mr. Harper we do, hence the reason our planet has been safe for all these hundreds of years. It was the decendants of our saviors who gave us the idea. They gave us the original technology and we improved it."  
  
I look at her, there is something that isn't siting well with me. "You said you turn their ship on the enemy, so, how so."   
  
Morrighan lookes at me and says, "If you think we are murdering the ship's crew, you are wrong. At worst only a few members die and by that point the enemy usually decides to leave." I only nod but something still isn't right.  
  
There is a akward moment of silence then someone goes up to Morrighan and whispers something in her ear. She smiles and says, "Ok, negotiations can begin, my advisor has arrived.   
  
Harper is still in shock, jaw still agape, his mind running over the possibilities of seeing an immobilizer up front and personal, so as everyone starts to leave I walk up to him, gently close his mouth and say, "Harper, come on, you can day dream later."  
  
He lookes at me, smiles and says, "Trance, I wasn't day dreaming...I think I'm in love...can you imagine all that I can do if we get our hands on that thing."   
  
I grab Harper's hand and say, "Yeah, but right now we have negatiations to attend and I think it would be proper if we followed them, so come on." With that I pull him along and we follow Morrighan.  
  
***********  
  
Morrighan leads us into a huge room filled with brightly covered wall hangings which had images on each one. She must have seen me looking at them because she say, "Around us are the family coats of arms of all the past ambassadors from, well, way before my time. Now, as soon as my advisor gets here we shall begin." We sit down at a square table in the middle of the room. Morrighan sits at the head, I am to her left, then beside me is Harper. The bad feeling I am getting before suddenly returns when we walk into the room, so I want to make sure Harper was as close as possible to me in case something was to go wrong. That way, I can get Harper and myself out of there as quickly as possibly.  
  
Suddenly the doors open and a woman walks in. This time it is my jaw that goes down in surprise. The woman has light blue skin, with a tint of purple highlighting her cheek bones and chest, her dress is very similar to Morrigan's only this time it matches the woman's blue skin. Her lavander hair holds the same design as Morrighan's but instead of all the hair being up, like Morrighan's, part of it is flowing down her back. Suddenly the woman's brown eyes lock with mine.   
  
"Ms. Gemini, Mr. Harper, this is my Advisor--"   
  
"Azaelia Falassion," I say standing and interrupting Morrighan.   
  
Morrighan is surprised by my knowledge and asks, "Why, yes, how did you know?"  
  
It is Azaelia that speaks this time "Because, Trance and I, we go way back." I smile and do something no one suspects, I shriek in girlish excitement, run to Azaelia and give her a huge hug.   
  
"Ah, Azaelia! It's been too long, my friend!"   
  
Azaelia hugs me back and say, "That it has Trance and, my, how you've changed....you grew up on me!"   
  
We break our hug and I turn back toward Harper and the others as Harper says, "Trance, umm, I think we're a little confused."   
  
"Harper, this is Azaelia Falassion, she was my best childhood friend. I haven't seen her in years."   
  
Azaelia leans over and whispers, "Now, Trance, who's this quite attractive human of yours...no wonder you stayed on Andromeda for so long."   
  
I giggle and say, playfully smacking Azaelia on the arm, "Oh, stop it! This is Seamus Harper, the Andromeda Ascendant's Engineer and my best friend."   
  
She gives me a look and says, "Nice to meet you Mr. Harper. Now how about we finish negotiations....Trance and I have some catching up to do."   
  
I smile but my smile almost fads when once again that bad feeling returns, but I am too excited to be fazed by it. How am I to know I should have followed this feeling? How wam I to know Harper and my lives might depend on it?  
  
TBC  
  
Well, that's chapter three. Hope you liked it because there's a lot more to come...I already have through Chapter 20 written so there's bunches to come! :-)


	5. Chapter 4

OK, I think It's time to give he reviewers a little thanks:  
  
gotmilk: Yeah I loved that line too....I was just writing and it came to me and I was amazed that I got something so Trance-like out. Hope you like what's to come. =-) And thanks for the encouragement.  
  
And sadly that's about it. :-( Come one guys, give it a chance...I swear it's good...atleast that's what my Betas told me.  
  
Well, disclaimers are the same as in chapter one so here goes.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
_Everyone has a secret  
But can they keep it  
Oh no they can't~~Maroon 5: Secret  
  
_"Well, that it is agreed. We are to join your Commonwealth," Morrighan says as she signs the Common Wealth agreement.   
  
I look at Harper and see him smiling and I know what he is about to say. "Hey, now that the business is all done, I say we party!!!"   
  
Everyone laughes and even Harper is surprised when Morrighan says, "Well, if it's a party you want, then it's a party you shall recieve." Harper's face grows brighter.  
  
Amazingly within two hours the party is ready, but I have other plans. "Aw, but Trance, you gotta come! You worked just as hard as I did," Harper whines.   
  
I cross my arms and say, "But Harper, we didn't work. She had aready made her descion before we arrived. So you go and party, I'm going to catch up with Azaelia." I pat him on the arm and say, with a smile, "So you have fun, you never know..maybe there will be a girl out there who finds your pick-up lines attractive."   
  
*Like me,* I answer in my head, but all the time I smile. He grins, gives me a hug and says, "Well, maybe you're right, maybe I might find somebody here," he look at me and I swear I see something different in his eyes, something I haven't seen in years, but as soon as I see it, it is gone and he continues, "and you have a good time with Azaelia and I'll meet you after the party at our rooms." I nod and we go our seperate ways.  
  
************  
  
I meet up with Azaelia in one of the many gardens of the compound. I walk out into the main garden and am amazed by the many assortments of flowers and plantlife, almost triple to what I have on the Andromeda. I am lost in thought when suddenly I hear, "Trance! Over here!" I spin around to see Azaelia sitting on a metal bench. I go over to her, give her a hug and sit.  
  
"Wow, how many years has it been since we last saw each other?" Azaelia asks.   
  
I think about it for a second and say, "Well, I think it's been like five centuries or well, to tell you the truth, it's been longer than that. You left for some mission and I left for mine and, well, here we are. You know I never did find out what that mission of yours was."  
  
"Here. I was sent on a mission to make sure that this planet's saviors were to get here and make sure the planet thrived," Azaelia says with a hesitant smile.   
  
I look around and say, "Well, it definitely looks as though you accomplished your mission."   
  
"Yeah for the most part," she says as her smile somewhat wavers. With other people I would note this, but I don't with her.  
  
We continue to talk for hours about past memories, what we are doing now and other things. "So, Trance you've changed."   
  
"Yeah, I grew up," I say looking over my attire.   
  
"Yeah I can see that, but what happened?"   
  
I look at her curiously, "What do you mean?"   
  
"Well, you know we don't just grow up for any old reason, Trance, we have reason. What was your reason?"   
  
I stop for a minute. I am sure if I should tell her. I mean I haven't seen her in so long and I am not sure if she is the same trustworthy Azaelia I grew up with. So, I tell her what I can get by with. "Love made me grow up."   
  
She smiles at me and says, "Love? Who could you have fallen in love with, you've been away from home for centuries? Who could you have possibly....oh." I see the realization in her eyes.   
  
"I should go. The party's over and I told Harper I'd meet him at our rooms. I know he has to be waiting for me."   
  
I try to leave but Azaelia places her hand on my arm and says, "You fell in love with that blonde human friend of yours, didn't you?" I didn't say anything, I've already said enough. Oh, why couldn't I just have kept my mouth shut. "It is true then, I know that look, but how could love have changed you so?"  
  
I look up at her and say, "Because the man I loved and who loved me is dead."   
  
Azaelia lookes confused and says, "No he's not, I- we, were just in the room with him, he is very much alive."   
  
I try to leave again, saying, "Azaelia, I really must be going."   
  
"No, you're not going, not yet."   
  
I look at her and ask, "Why aren't you letting me leave?"   
  
"Because I want to know the truth, what happened to cause this."   
  
I look at her frustrated and say, "You really want to know! I lost Harper once, I had to kill him because I wasn't allowed to use my gifts to cure him of Magog larvea! I had to shoot him to release him from his pain. He loved me and I loved him, but I had to kill him. After that everything went wrong, everything, so I had to change, I had to grow up. So I fixed it but I have changed too much for Harper's love to return. So there, now you know why I've changed."   
  
Azaelia looks up at me in sorrow and pity, "You fell in love with a human, one of your subjects! Trance, I never expected that from you."   
  
"You haven't been with Harper to see how wonderful he is, how wonderful humans can be," I try to say in my defense. I once again tried to leave but this time there was no gentleness in Azaelia's grab.  
  
"Let me go," I yell.   
  
Her look has now changed to near disgust. "I never thought you'd do such a thing, Trance. I never thought you would go back in time and alter the timeline so much." This is Azaelia's mistake.   
  
I look her in the eyes and say, "I never said I went back in time. I could have brought Harper back with my powers...we could have put him in stasis." Azaelia also realizes her mistake and knows the gig was up.   
  
"No, you didn't tell me, the elders did. That's the reason I came back to this planet. The elders aren't too happy with what you've done, in fact they consider it horrendous and they've decided that you should be punished."   
  
I look at her and ask, "What will they do to me?"   
  
Azaelia looks me in the eyes and say with a evil grin, "Oh, to you nothing..." She lets this statement hang for me to come to the conclusion. I think about it for no more than a few seconds before the horrible truth comes to me and my eyes go wide.  
  
"HARPER," I yell. With that I turn to run and this time Azaelia doesn't stop me, she has done her job.   
  
I ran straight through the double doors leading into the main hall, never slowing. Our rooms are on the other end of the long hall. I run at full speed, my boots clacking as they hit the marble floor. Finally I make it to the door and waste no time opening it, but I don't like what I see.  
  
The room is in shambles, there has been a struggle. I run in, screaming, "Harper! Harper, answer me, please! Harper!"   
  
"He's not here, Trance," Azaelia say, appearing from nowhere. I turn around, a new look of anger in my eyes.   
  
I go up to her, grab her by her collar, ram her against the wall and scream, "Where is he? Where is Harper, Azaelia?"  
  
She looks at me, shocked at my intenseness over the matter and says, "This is your punishment, Trance. They took him. The Elders have Seamus Harper and they are going to excecute him for *your* crimes."   
  
I let my hold on her slide as realization hits. For the first time in a long while, I gain a look of sheer panic as I say, "Oh god, Harper."   
  
TBC  
  
********************************  
Well, there's chapter four! I hope you guys liked it and if you want to find out what happens next...where Harper went exactly and what's to come....press that little purple button right there in the left hand corner of your screen and tell me what you thought and give me motivation to post...come one, every gal needs motivation. :-)  



	6. Chapter 5

Time for the review replies:  
  
TrappedAndAnnoyed: That is creepy, but you have to admit, that's a good song from and awesome band!  
  
brat64: Hey! I was wondering when you'd come. You were one of my greatest betas and I hope you like where this goes!  
  
ohtheclevernessofme: I have to say so far, yours was one of the greatest reviews....made this pixie feel all warm and fuzzy inside, thanks for your really kind words. And all your answers will be answered in due time....hope you like their answers.  
  
Well, here's the next part for your reading enjoyment  
******************************************  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you   
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me~~Evanescence: Taking Over Me  
_  
  
Azaelia looks at me and says, bitterly, "This is your own fault, Trance. You should have known the consequences for your actions. You should have known." I look at her and then start wondering around the room, praying to the divine that this was a cruel joke.  
  
"No, you're lying," I say as I search. She only stands there and watches. After realizing my search was truly hopeless I turn to look at Azaelia and say, "This is why I was brought here, why Harper was brought here, wasn't it?"   
  
Azealia nods, "Distracting you while Harper was taken was the final part of my mission. Now that it is done, I am leaving." She turns to leave, but I know what I have to do.  
  
I run to her, grab her shoulder and say, "I shall take Harper's place. I demand tribunal!"   
  
She turns, looks at me in shock and says, "No, Trance, you can not. You know the punishment if they find you guilty and you know they will."   
  
"Yes, I know the punishment, I die and Harper lives. I can live with that."  
  
"Trance, he is but a simple human, you are, you are so much more. You can't just die for him."   
  
I look at her and simply say, "I would die for love, Azaelia. I am not about to watch Harper die again, not when I can stop it this time."   
  
"But Trance, you do not know that he loves you, you said yourself the man you loved was dead."   
  
"You may be right, Azaelia, Harper may not love me like he used to, but niether you nor I can know for sure."  
  
Azaelia sighs, "You really, love this human don't you, Trance?"   
  
I look back at the destroyed room and says, "With all my heart, Azaelia."   
  
Azaelia gives a sorrowful smile and says, "We don't have hearts Trance. Oh, Trance I never thought this day would come. I don't want to watch you die, but you are hell bent on making sure this human lives. So, I will contact the Elders and inform them of your decision."  
  
I nod and say, "Well, I must inform the Andromeda of where Harper and I are going."   
  
Azaelia stops and says, "They don't know about you, do they? You aren't going to tell them the truth."   
  
I sigh and shake my head, "No, I'm going to tell them the "Trance truth."  
  
Azaelia leaves and I go over to Harper's bed and sit down. I look around the room and sigh. I pop open my communicator and dial home. Not to my surprise Beka answers, "Hey Trance, how are things."   
  
I give her my best "old me" smile and say, "Harper and I got our first planet signed, yay us. Beka, I just wanted to let you know that Morrighan has asked Harper and I to stay a while longer, a few more days or so. I just wanted to tell you so that you wouldn't worry."   
  
Beka smils and says, "Ok, Trance, noted. Have fun and keep Harper out of trouble."   
  
I nod and say, "Good-bye, Beka, you've been a fantastic friend. I will miss you." I have to say my good-byes to her at least and I can see her start to question me but I quickly add, "Trance out," and shut off the communicator.  
  
I go to my room and gather my things, then go back to Harper's and gather his things. He more than likely will be taken to the Andromeda before we arrive at our destination.   
  
Suddenly Azaelia appears and says, "Trance come on, it's time to leave."   
  
"Where is Harper," I ask sternly.   
  
"He is on my ship, why?"   
  
"I want to be taken to him."   
  
"As you wish."  
  
*****************  
  
If Harper is to live and I to die, I want to make sure Harper knows how I feel. Azaelia takes me to her ship and leds the way to Harper's temporary quarters. As I walk in I see him sleeping peacefully on the bed in the room. I look at Azaelia for answers.   
  
"He fought when my men tried to take him so they sedated him. He should be awake by the time we reach our destination or a little after. The sedative must run its way through his system before he wakes up."  
  
I nod and walk over to Harper. Azaelia leaves to tend to other things. I sit next to Harper and start stroking his hair, softly rustling the already wild spikes. "Oh, Harper I never meant for this to happen. I'm so sorry, but you don't have to worry, I won't let them hurt you. It's my fault and I'll take the punishment, not you. Don't worry, you'll never know what happens to me. I think that they will send you to the Andromeda before you have a chance to discover anything. You'll just think I left. You'll get over my disappearence, in time you and the others will move on, you'll find true love one day, Harper, I promise."  
  
I run my hand down his cheek and then take his hand in mine, "I just wish it could have been me. I hope you always remember that, whether or not you believe it, you were the best friend I've ever had and I will *always* love you."   
  
I can feel myself tearing up, I know I have to get out of there before I lose it. So, I kiss Harper on his forehead and walked to Command to find Azaelia. I found her piloting. She heard me coming and says, "We are about ten minutes away from our destination."  
  
I look at her and ask, "Wait, aren't we taking Harper back to the Andromeda? The Elders know I want tribunal and Harper is not to be punished."   
  
Azaelia looks at me and says, "Sadly, the Elders requested your human to stay. He is to be part of the tribunal, I'm not sure what he will do, more than likely just watch. I'm guessing he will watch the trial, not take part in it."  
  
This is not what I expected, this is much worse. "So if I am found guilty..."   
  
"Your human will watch your excecution and then will more then likely be sent back to the Andromeda. I am sorry, Trance but the Elders believe that if your human is not to be excecuted, he should at least watch your death as punishment. That way your human-"   
  
"Stop calling him that! His name is Harper, not my human, or human, it's Harper," I say angerly. Azaelia becomes silent at this.  
  
"Azaelia, you just don't get it, do you? You wonder why I'm willing to die for this human, for Harper? Well, it's because in all the years I've been associated with them, I have seen how loving and caring humans can be. I mean the crew of the Andromeda alone have risked their lives dozens of times to help those they have only known for mere minutes. I've seen each member risk their life for the other because they care for them. Harper even once risked his life for my own not because he thought I would die, but because he couldn't stand to see me get hurt. It is time for me to do the same for him, now. Yes, I love Harper and I don't want him to die, but there's more to it that you will never understand. If you could have experienced what I have over the past three years on the Andromeda then maybe you would see that what I have done, saving Harper and altering the future, is all worth it, whether I live to see it through or not."   
  
I notice a change in Azaelia's expression, like she is truly thinking about my words, but she does not answer. I turn around and walk back to Harper's room. I sit there next to him, silently apologizing to him for what he will have to see. Suddenly the ship gives a slight jerk, we had docked.  
  
TBC  
***************************************  
  
OK, guys, there's chapter five! I hope you guys liked it and if so, press that pretty little purple button and review!!!! =-)


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys, back again! And it's that time again....Review replies!!!!  
  
ohtheclevernessofme: You keep your happy thoughts because once again, all will be answered in future chapters. Now, I don't think I'm gonna get back to the Andromeda Crew so it was nice to see someone actually wonder what they were thinking...yeah I would imagine it was hard for Beka and probably really confusing. I really love Evanescense and Taking Over Me is one of my favorite songs on their album and I thought it ust fit.  
  
StarTraveler: I'm also a Harper/Trance fan, hence why my only two fics have been about them. =-)  
  
Hebe: All in due time, all in due time. ;-)  
  
chrmd red black rose: So how old is Trance...Hmm, we'll honestly I haven't thought about that, but I believe her to be centuries old. Hope you like what's to come!  
  
Disclaimers are the same...and wont change....no matter how much I wished I owned Harper. *evil grin*  
****************************************  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
We dock and Harper is still unconscious. I am starting to worry. When Azaelia comes in to tell us that we have arrived I look at her and angrily ask, "Why hasn't he awoken yet?"   
  
She looks at me and says, "Don't yell, I said it could take some time."  
  
I nod and three people come in and put Harper on a stretcher. I follow them into the room Harper and I will be staying in until Tribunal. Azaelia had left some time back. Harper was conveyed into the room and laid on the bed. The stretcher carriers exited the room silently, leaving Harper and I alone. Once again I watch over him. I know it won't be long until Tribunal and I will forever be separated from Harper.  
  
Suddenly I hear a moan and when I look over at Harper he is stirring. I was thinking he'd slowly wake up but I am wrong. Suddenly Harper shoots up, eyes wide and says, "Where are they," then he quickly grabs his swimming head and finishes, "and owie."  
  
I rush to him concerned that Azaelia's simple sedative is having adverse affects. She doesn't understand his immune system like I do. I get to him, gently take hold of his shoulders as he starts to sway and quickly asks, "Harper, are you ok?"  
  
He looks at me, his eyes more focused than before and says, "Yeah, I think so, I just got one killer headache. I must have really done some partying last night." Then I can see that he slowly starting to remember what happened afterwards.   
  
"Trance, I have a question though. What the hell happened? I mean this isn't my room."   
  
I try to avoid the question. "No worries Harper, you'll be back on the Andromeda soon enough."   
  
Harper gives me a strange look and says, "No, Trance, *we* will be back on the Andromeda soon, I mean they're expecting us back tomorrow. I mean as soon as we finish up here we'll hop back on our little slipfighter and leave Zyphoria."  
  
I give him a look which only earns me a worried look from Harper. He places a hand on my shoulder and says, "Trance, what is it? What's wrong, I know that look, something's wrong." I turn away, I know that I have to tell him or he'll only find the truth out himself.  
  
"Harper what do you remember about last night?"   
  
He smiles and says, "Well, there was this one blonde chick at the party who I think found me real charming, I mean she had a facination with my port and started talking about what she could do-"   
  
"No! Harper, after the party," I quickly say...I don't want to sit through that story because I know where it might be heading.   
  
Harper winks at me and says, "Well, the blonde turned out to just be interested in my port alone, not me,"   
  
I accidently let out a sigh of relief, to which Harper gives me another look, but continues, "Anyways, after that and a few other rejections I decided it was time to leave, realizing that the women here had no clue what they were missing out on. I got to my room to see that you weren't in yours, but my door was open so I just figured that you were in mine. So I walked in and out of nowhere this big goon grabs me from behind and I quickly showed him what life on Earth taught little ol me and knocked him on his ass."  
  
I slightly giggle, imaginging Harper doing so and realizing that I've seen the one he had done it to. The poor guy was still nursing his wounds. Harper smiles at my giggle and continues, "Well, then two more guys come from another room and I get one of them down when Mr. Knocked-on-his-ass grabbed me again and before I could get him again I felt a sharp prick on my neck and everything went dark."  
  
I turn around, walk away, sigh and say, "They knocked you out."   
  
He walks up to me, finally gaining his senses and calming his swimming head. "Trance, what do you mean, they knocked me out? Who are they?"   
  
I turn to look him in the eyes and say, "Harper I have to explain. Azaelia has brought us here because I have broken some rules, some major rules and I have to be punished."   
  
His look of concern returns again, "What do you mean you have to be punished? What rules did you break?"   
  
"Harper you know I have certain "abilities," right? Well, I'm only supposed to use those abilities to help a timeline along, to keep it on the right track to the perfect possible future. Well, in my future, I screwed up and it couldn't be fixed, I'd made far too many mistakes to fix it. So I decided to fix it from where everything went wrong, so I came back. I completely altered the timeline, I very big no-no with my people. So they have decided that I should punished. So I have been brought here and sadly you have been brought along as well. They thought you should be punished as well."  
  
"Why? What have I done to piss your people off?"   
  
I look at him and say, "Nothing Harper. Nothing will happen to you, that's why I'm here. You will be safe and once this is all over you will go back to the Andromeda." He places his hand on mine, I look at him and once again he has that look in his eyes that I haven't seen in years.   
  
I could have sworn that for the first time in seven years and the year since my arrival, I saw a look of love in Harper's blue eyes. "No, Trance, *we* will go back to the Andromeda once this is over. I'm not leaving, where ever this planet is without you. I promise I will get us out of here."  
  
"Harper, don't do anything stupid, please. I have to face my punishment and there is nothing you can do about it. But I will promise you this, you will get back to the Andromeda safe and sound, I have made sure of that." Harper just shook his head and I looked away.  
  
I suddenly feel his hand on my face as he pulls my face back towards his and says in a sweet voice, "Trance, stop it! Why do you keep saying that only I will get off of this planet. I will get you out of here. We will leave together or not at all, do you hear me? I will not let them hurt you, I promise you that. I am not leaving here without my golden goddess."   
  
For some reason hearing him say this in that tone makes me smile, which in turn makes him smile and he says, "Now, that's more like it. That's the smile I love to see. So, Trance, where are we exactly?"   
  
I take a deep breath and walk over to a large window covered up by a velvet curtain. I throw back the curtain to reveal a balcony. I motion for him to follow. When he gets his first glimpse his eyes go wide. I looks around taking in the scenery. I am looking at a vast beautiful forest with shimmering waterfalls falling from several mountains. The sky isn't blue, but instead a light lavendar with a sun of yellow setting giving way to two shining blue moons. It was a beautiful sight that I had truly missed.   
  
I looked at Harper and said, "Harper, welcome to Willocia....my homeworld."  
  
TBC  
***************************************  
  
Ok, there's that chapter! Tell me what you think....but just let me tell ya this...you ain't seen nothing yet! Ok, so I slipped into my bad grammar phase...who cares. =-)  
  
Ok, guys, I'm sure there's more of you out there reading this, so come one, press that pretty wittle purple button and tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:  
  
_Believe it or not everyone have things that they hide  
Believe it or not everyone keep most things inside  
Believe it or not everyone believe in something above  
Believe it or not everyone need to feel loved~Nickelback: Believe it or Not_  
  
  
Harper looks over my home and says, "Willocia...I thought you said I wouldn't be able to pronounce it?"   
  
I look at him and say, "I lied, I was telling you my "Trance truth." I've had to do that so many times."   
  
"Why?" he simply asks.  
  
I look back at the scene in front of me watching the sun finish setting and say, "To protect you from my people, but I've failed. I'm sorry Harper that you have to go through this, but I promise, you will be well in the end. Once Tribunal is over, you will be safe, I swear."   
  
"Trance, what exactly is Tribunal?"  
  
I walk over to my bed and sit, Harper plopping down next to me. I turn around, sitting cross legged in front of him. I sigh and say, "Harper, Tribunal is kinda like what you would call a trial, except the defendant is the jury. My people have a technology that will bring up and show past memories as though they were a movie."  
  
Harper looks at me funny and I clarify, "Don't worry, you have to be connected to the machine for this to work. It's not like we can read minds or anything. Well, the Elders will ask me about the dates in question that I am accused of abusing my powers and...other things, personal things, from the future I came from, the bad one."  
  
"Trance I know I've never really asked, but I'm curious, what went so wrong in your future," Harper asks. I pause, I don't want to tell about what we migt have been, but I know he'll find out soon enough. I go to answer when sudddenly the door to our room opens and Azaelia comes in, carrying two clothing cases.   
  
"Trance, the Elders want you to know that Tribunal is tomorrow. They say that your human must watch *everything* as it is his punishment. Good-bye Trance, see you tomorrow." And as quickly as she has entered, Azaelia leaves.  
  
Harper stands, arms crossed over his chest, and says, to the already gone Azaelia "Human! I have a name you know! How rude, but, uh, what's in the bags?"   
  
I go over to them, find mine in the first bag and hand the second unopened one to Harper. "In Tribunal, we must wear the proper attire. Mine is a simple dress and yours is a simple shirt and slacks, of what kind I am not sure."  
  
"So, we have to dress up. Please tell me there's not a tie involved," Harper says.   
  
I giggle and say, "No, Harper. You'll like this outfit, I hope, I mean if you were actually in the Tribunal, you'd be wearing a robe...kinda like what Rev wore." I see him cringe slightly and I can tell he is imagining himself in that robe.  
  
"Good, I can deal. So, uh Trance, I know this is kinda sudden, but I'm starved!"  
  
I never thought about that. I mean I'm not really an eater, there really being no need to. I look around trying to find something and to my surprise there was a food processor.   
  
"Ok, Harper give me ten minutes with the food processor-"   
  
"No," Harper says as he jumps up. He puts out his arms in protest and says, "We all know your history with machines, so I'll fix us both something. I mean you have to be hungry as well." I am not but I nod anyway.  
  
Ten minutes later Harper has two plates of what he calls Pasta. After we eat Harper asks the question I have hoped he wouldn't ask again, "Trance, I know I already asked you but you never answered, what exactly went wrong in your future?"  
  
I stand from the table and say, turning away, "Everything, Harper, everything. I was so blind, I could have stopped it before it happened but I was too naïve. I let everything go wrong, that's why I came back to fix everything from the point of my biggest mistake."   
  
He stands too, sensing that I am getting upset. "Trance, what was that point. When did everything start going wrong? Are we already past that point, is it over?"   
  
I look at Harper and smile. I might have thought he will have connected my time of return and my saving his life as the fixing of my biggest mistake, but he has not. I knows that he will soon discover everything while watching Tribunal. So the only thing I say is, "Yes, Harper, almost everything is as it should be."  
  
Harper grins and says, "Good because I'm not sure I could live through what you seem to have went through, seems almost as bad as earth." I say nothing because Harper did not survive my future and hopefully after I am gone he will be able to survive on in this one....without me.  
  
"Harper, it's getting late, I think we should go to sleep."   
  
He gives me a grin and says, "But Trance, you don't sleep....much."   
  
"Anyways, you do need sleep."   
  
"Trance I slept the entire way here. I'm wired right now." I cross my arms and give him my, "Do as I say" look. He chuckles, runs a hand through his spikes and says, "OK, I know that look. Wow, lookie here, I'm strangely tired now." He looks around and says, "Which bed's mine?" I point and he jumps on it, bounces a little and quickly grabs the sheets as he nearly bounces off. I giggle as he says, "See, I am the king of smooth."   
  
"Uh-huh," I say as I grab some sleep wear from my bag and go behind a changing curtain to change.  
  
"Harper, I brought your bag if you want to change into something more comfortable."   
  
There is a slight hesitation and I know he is getting ready to make one of his remarks, which he does. "Trance, how do you know that I don't sleep in the nude?"  
  
"Because you never did on the Maru, you either slept in you work clothes or boxers."   
  
"Well, Trance, you know me all too well."   
  
I finish dressing and say, walking out from behind the curtain, "That I do Harper, that I...what?"   
  
He is staring at me. "I, um, I've never seen you in that." I look down at my tank top and shorts that I got from Beka a few weeks before. They are tight to say the least and a little low cut but I never thought anything about it until now.  
  
I can see Harper looking me up and down. I put my hands on my hips and say, "Harper stop staring."   
  
Harper shakes his head and says, "Sorry, I had no idea that you....sorry Trance." He quickly turns around his cheeks getting red. I smile.  
  
He hasn't looked at me like this in years and it feels good. He starts to undress and I get into bed. Still smiling I say, turning out the light, "Night Harper."   
  
He answers, "Good night, Trance."  
  
TBC  
  
On to the next new chapter!!!!


	9. Chapter 8

Ok, since I posted two chapters, I thought that I'd put reviewer replies here! =-)  
  
ohtheclevernessofme: As of yet, your reviews are my greatest...you really are getting into this story and I love it! I based Willocia on, well, Rivendell because when I saw it in Fellowship of the Ring I fell in love with it and the Shire...so it's kinda a mixture...such beautiful scenery. I love your reaction to the Elders and you haven't even met them or gotten to the really good parts yet...*evil grin* And soon you will learn why they aren't the happy campers they should be. Oh yeah, I'm a full on Harper/Trance shipper and all their sweet season one scenes are my inspiration! =-) Hope ou like what's to come and do keep up your long reviews...I really love them!!!!!  
  
StarTraveler: Your wish is my command. =-)  
*****************************************  
  
Chapter Eight:   
  
_Immoblized by the thought of you  
Paralyzed by the sight of you  
Hypnotized by the words you say_~~Maroon5: Shiver'  
  
I wake up at dawn. The first lights coming in over the nearby mountain range. I get out of bed and look over to Harper. He is still sound asleep in his usual position, the blankets wrapping around him as he sleeps on his stomach, arm dangling over the side. I always wondered how he sleeps so well in that posisiton. I smile and head for the shower.  
  
Thirty minutes later, I am clean and refreshed. I walk out to see Harper sitting at the table we had dinner on the night before. His hair still wet from his own shower, the spikes still going in every direction. He is eating breakfast.  
  
I start drying my hair with my towel and say, "Harper, your clothes are the table next to your bed. When you finish eating, you need to get ready, I have no clue when Tribunal will officially begin but we must be ready."  
  
I notice that midway through what I am saying that Harper is staring at me again. In fact he breifly choked on the orange he was eating. At first I am clueless but then it dawns on me. I am only wearing my towel. This time it is me who blushes. I give an embarrassed smile, wrap an arm around me to make sure the towel stays firmly in place and grab his clothes.   
  
"Here...umm, I have to get dressed." He takes the clothes and I make a frantic dash towards my bathroom. I shut the door in a hurry. As I stand there feeling the warmness leave my cheeks I hear Harper chuckle and say, not thinking I can hear it, "Nice towel, Trance." I just shake my head, typical Harper.  
  
Partially through my dressing I start to think about what is truly to come. Within the next few days I will be dead and I'll never see my friends ever again, I'll never see Harper again. It strikes me strange that I haven't thought about this before. My only answer is that I am trying to be strong in front of Harper even if he doesn't know what is to come. Maybe if he doesn't find out until the end, my passing will be easier.  
  
I take a ragged breath and stopped what I'm doing. The rammifications of the days to come turn out to be a little much for me. I mean I've never truly died. This time there will be no coming back for me. I'm not afraid of dying though, no, I've seen too much death in my life to be afraid of it. What really scares me is what the others will do once I am truly gone.  
  
Humans are a funny species. They become so attached to people, they sometimes eventually come to love them and when their loved ones die they lose all control over their emotions and their actions. I still vividly rememebr what happened in my future after Harper's death.  
  
**************  
  
Harper truly was the glue that held us together and with him gone, we slowly fell apart. Andromeda got to the point that she wouldn't allow anyone into her mainframe to fix her. She said it was Harper's job only and now that Harper was gone, no one was allowed in there no matter how damaged she was. This turned out to be more than a minor problem on a few occassions.  
  
Rommie became colder, more machine like. That's when I realized that it was Harper that kept her human. Harper had never truly treated Rommie as a machine, he at times called her "his creation," but he meant it with pride and love. He never would let Rommie think that she was nothing more than an AI. Without him and his loving little pick-up lines and quirks she felt like nothing more than a machine who had failed her creator. Even after Dylan confessed his love to her, she just couldn't get past that she was only a machine.   
  
Dylan couldn't get over the fact that he had lost yet another crewmemebr, but this one hurt worse than the ones he'd lost during his 300 year nap. Over the two years that Harper had be part of his crew, Dylan had truly learned that a captain's crew was more than that, they were his family. I still remember how hard it was for Dylan to get over the fact that Harper was truly gone, even after his funeral I caught Dylan calling the new engineer, Harper.  
  
Rev had left right after Harper's funeral and I never heard from him again. He had always felt so guilty over Harper's death, thinking that he had abandoned Harper at his greatest time of need, always thinking that maybe could have stayed and done something more. The last I heard of him, Rev had secluded himself in a monestary on what we would soon discover was a dying planet.  
  
Tyr, I had thought, took Harper's death the easiest. After the funeral, he seemed to be the same Tyr as before but slowly, I started noticing that he was becoming colder and more straight forward with his personal missions. Finally, I confronted him and that's when I discovered, Tyr hadn't taken Harper's death well at all. Over the two years together and especially after the Magog World Ship, Tyr had come to think of Harper as more than a mudfoot from Earth but as a friend and brother. To Tyr, he had just lost a member of his tribe once again, right when he thought Harper would overcome the larvea. In a way he also felt that he had failed Harper, not really ever trying to help him find a cure. To him, he had let his tribe down once again. Sadly, Tyr never really got to see his tribe reformed, we lost him on a mission that I should have stopped him from going on, another one of my mistakes, that when I returned, I fixed.  
  
Beka, was the one, besides me, who never really got over Harper's death, having been with him longer than anyone else on the Andromeda. Harper was her little brother, someone she had promised to protect and in the end had that promise tragically shattered by the one thing she could not fix. She had protected him for so long and it killed her inside to watch him die of something that she was powerless over. I still remember how she walked around like a zombie for the week following Harper's death. Like Tyr, she too became reckless, and lost the one thing I had always admired in her, her undying spirit.  
  
********  
  
I suddenly realize that I am crying. I can feel the warm tears rolling down my cheeks. I swipe them away and start humming "Harper's Chant." I have found that over the years it comforts me as well. I finish dressing and finish the song. After giving myself one final over look making sure Harper won't be able to see that I have been crying, I open the door and walk into an unsuspecting Harper.   
  
Sadly, because of my newly aquired high heels, after I bump into him I start to fall backwards. Before I can hit the floor, I feel Harper's strong hands take hold of my forearms, quickly pulling me towards him and away from the ground. "Gotcha," He says as he pulls me completely up and right into his chest.   
  
I don't know whether he meant to or not, but now Harper and I are chest to chest and looking each other in the eye. There's a moment of silence as we just look into each others eyes. Suddenly I realize that we are both unknowingly leaning into a kiss, but right as our lip brush against each other, Harper releases my arms and we both jump back in surprise of what we about did, both of us blushing this time.  
  
Harper shoves his hands into his pockets and starts nervously rocking back and forth from heel to toe. "So, umm, what was that you were humming Trance?"  
  
I put my hands on my hips, my fingers nervously drumming on the fabric of my dress. "Why were you listening?" Once again there is silence as we both take in the others outfit.  
  
Harper's outfit was more fitting than I thought. Since it is what would be known as fall on my planet, Harper is wearing a golden turtleneck sweater. I keep thinking back to a similar red one I saw Dylan wearing once. Harper looks better though, the long sleeves wrapping themselves around every muscle in his arms, the ones he usually hides. The front of the sweater clinging tightly to the muscles in his chest. He's wearing black pants and boots that look like what he would wear any way. He looks almost un-Harper like, but then I look at his face and see his wonderful blue eyes, his lop-sided grin and his wild spikes and I know that it's the Harper I know and love.  
  
He is taking in my outfit for the first time. My dress looks like those I saw in an old Holo-drama once that was about madiens and knights. It's a golden color, lighter than my own skin color. The top, seperate from the lower part of the dress, is boddice-like, reminding me once again of my fighting outfit I wore the first few months I had returned to the Andromeda. It definitely constricted certain areas, pushing them up and in. The sleeves tightly go down my arms and end(ed) at the wrist. The trim is a light blue around the wrists, neck, and bottom of the boddice, which ends in a point. The bottom of the dress flowed to the floor stopping to reveal the very tip of my high heeling knee high boots, also colored gold. My red hair is braided and wraped into a design on the back of my head.  
  
Harper's eyes finally rise to meet mine. "Wow, Trance you look beautiful," Harper said politely. I know he really means it because when Harper gets polite and serious, he means what he says.   
  
I smiles and say, "Well, you look quite handsome Harper."   
  
We stand there for a few seconds until suddenly the door to our room opens and Azaelia walks in and says, almost sadly, "It's time, Trance."  
  
I nod and give Harper a look, he nods and we leave the room heading toward two things, I to my death and Harper to the truth and the rest of his life.  
  
TBC  
******************************  
  
Oh, Bad HP...left ya with a cliffy! Well, I did so because I'm not sure if I'll be able to post more this weekend because I'll be gone...it being my 17th birthday Monday...I thought it be only natural that I party...sadly it is only with the supplier of my cash...my grams! So enjoy this and if I get enough replies then, maybe I pull myself away from my grand fun and post another chapter!   
  
Now, hit that purple little button and tell me your thoughts


	10. Chapter 9

It's that time again! =-)  
  
ohtheclevernessofme: Man, I really love your reviews...you're really getting into this story aren't ya? :-) That's me, burster of H/T kissy bubbles! If you think that one time of rememberence was hard, you haven't seen anything yet! Remember she still has Tribunal. Horrible, fatal accident huh...well, you'll have to wait to see if anything like that will happen....I mean there's lots more to come! Thanks for the happy birthday wishes...it was fun!  
  
Paradox9: Glad that you've liked it so far, hope you like what's to come!  
  
chrmd red black rose: You asketh and I shall updateth!!! :-)  
  
Brat: you know I always love your reviews. :-)  
  
Well, I guess it's on with the show!  
*****************************************  
  
Chapter Nine:  
  
_This love has taken its toll on me  
She said goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice becasue I won't say goodbye anymore~~Maroon5: This Love_  
  
  
Click-clack.....Click-clack......Click-clack. That's the only sound I hear as we walk to Tribunal. Not a word has been spoken since we left mine and Harper's room. It's been nearly three minutes and Harper hasn't uttered a single word. It would be funny, if not for the situations ahead. Azaelia was leading the way with Harper and I behind her walking side by side.  
  
No matter how silent it is as we walk the chatter in my head makes up for it. I can't stop thinking about mine and Harper's almost kiss. I can still feel his lips on mine. If I had a heart it would have skipped a beat. I experienced a sensation that I thought would never return. So many emotions were running through me and as we walked I could sense the same feelings were now running through Harper.  
  
I think this to be his reason for his silence and lack of eye contact, but there is only one way to find out. I sleekly slow my steps so that within seconds I am a few steps behind Harper, he doesn't even notice my absence. Now I can freely look at him without him seeing. I focus on Harper and start to delve into his emotions. I can already sense some emotion, even before I truly focus. When I do this, reading his or anyone's emotions, at first they appear as colors, but if I really focus hard enough, I can go further. Suddenly, I see light blues, light purples and then a dark grey. The first two mean happiness and excitement, but with the colors being so light I can tell there is doubt in the emotions, and then the grey appear and I know why. Grey repersented confusion. Harper is confused over his feelings about the near kiss.   
  
I start to go further, but I stop myself before I could. What I will be doing is invasion of his privacy and I repect Harper too much to do this. I am not about to lose his trust now that I have just gotten it back and if I am going to die, I want to die knowing that Harper trusts me and I am once again his golden goddess that can be trusted and not feared. I never again want to see that look of fear in his eyes when he looks at me.  
  
Even though it was my decision to stop, I still feel somewhat saddened by the fact that I may never truly know how Harper feels for me. I can sense old feeling awakening within but Harper is hesitant to act. I only wish I could tell him how I feel, but he would discover the truth soon enough. I speed my steps up once again and take my place beside Harper.   
  
I start to look around at the hall we are walking through. There are wall hangings of all colors ranging from vibrant golds to radiant purples. The walls of the halls are showing their age as the material shows signs of wear. The beige material have specks of brown scatter throughout revealing the wall's true color. This building has been here longer than I have and many great people have walked this same hall, some to a new future other to a fate not unlike my own. I look at the floor to see the multi-colored tiles arranged in an non-objective pattern but for some reason I think it's beautiful. Funny how things you would have never thought were beautiful suddenly become so when you believe it to be the last time you will see them.  
  
I look over at Harper, his eyes looking straight forward. I can tell he's thinking of other things as I am. I look at him and wonder if he'll understand my decision. Will he be able to cope with the idea that I chose his life over mine? I wonder if he'll even care, but then I realize that he will because he's human. This still doesn't stop me from wondering how he will grieve my passing. Will he show anger like he had the first time I "died?   
  
After I returned from my "death" Harper was overly protective of me for the weeks following. When I asked Beka why, she told me of his reaction to my "death." I was shocked. I hadn't expected him to act that way but now that had me wondering if he would show his grief through anger trying to avenge my death. I can only hope not, my people are allowing him to live, seeking revenge would mean certain death and all that I have fought for would be for nothing.  
  
Then my mind wanders back to wondering if he truly loves me. If he isn't certain now, will he be after my death? What will he do once he realizes that I won't be coming back this time, thinking that I never knew how he felt, always wondering if I felt the same now? I wonder if he will be ok once I am gone, will he hide his feelings or let them show, will he help the others through their grief or will he become a hermit in his machine shop?   
  
Then I wonder about the others. How will they deal? I've never truly left them. Will they make the right choices without my guidance? Will Beka deal with it, will she act like she had in my future over Harper's death? Will my death replace Harper's already postponed death? I can only hope that Harper will help her through this and help her understand that I had to do this.  
  
My mind runs so may possibilities but none are ever perfect. Suddenly I find that I have stopped in front of two large wooden double doors. I look them over to see that carved in the middle is the symbol for infinity. I hear Harper take in an audible breath as he looks over the door. For the first time since we left our room, Harper looks at me and says, "Trance, I know that symbol. It means infinity, that's the same symbol we used on Earth. Trance, did your people visit Earth?"   
  
I look at him with pleading eyes, silently begging him not to make me answer. How can I tell him that it was one of my kind that caused his life to be such hell? Because of a mistake one of my kind had made, the Drago Katov and Magog had been able to take over Earth or raid Earth never to release that hold. Her name was Ska-rae. Her mission was to make sure Earth didn't fall, but she was also blinded by love. She fell in love with an orphan Drago Katov/human half-breed who was stranded on Earth. Ska-rae thought she was helping Earth but her love for the half-breed blinded her from seeing the truth and she revealed things to her lover that he in turned relayed to the Drago-Katov Commandor, in hopes of acceptance.   
  
Ska-rae's lover, named Ezraa, never got that acceptance and soon realized his mistake when Ska-rae was kidnapped as punishment for his genetic fault. Tragically, Ezraa sacrificed himself, trading his life for his lover's in hopes of redemption. Because of the leaked information Earth fell to the Dragons and the Elders soon made love relationships with humans or those not of our kind illegal. Hence the reason my loving Harper was one of the reasons I was brought to Willocia.  
  
Harper realizes I don't want to answer so he quickly drops the subject. Azaelia pushes the doors open and we enter. The Tribunal room is incredibly large. I am in awe. I have never been in here before so I am seeing this for the first time. Azaelia leds me to a slightly raised platform in the middle of the room. "Trance you'll be here and your human will be here," she finishes, pointing at a chair next to the raised platform.  
  
I can see Harper cringe at Azaelia calling him human again and I quickly said, "Thank you, Azaelia. I'll stand here and *Harper* will sit beside me." Azaelia shakes her head and takes her place. I look around. In front of me, attached to the platform is a clear viewscreen with a visor attached. This was the Tribunal Memory Gatherer. In front of my platform is another larger raised platform where the Elders are to sit. It raises ten feet in the air with the Elders sitting at the top. Currently these nine seats are empty. Beside the Elder's platform, on either side, is huge screens that my memories will play on for the others to see, for Harper to see.  
  
I take a deep breath as I hear another door open and a hooded figure say, "All rise for the Elders." Suddenly a door in the Elder's platform opens and nine robed figures emerge, all in different colored robes. They take their seats and Harper sits back down. The Elders throw back their hoods revealing their different colored faces.   
  
The head Elder, a green skined woman, looks at me and says, "Trance Gemini, you have been accused of drastically altering a timeline and breaking the Law of Ska-rae. How do you plead?"  
  
I look at Harper, who's looking back at me with worried eyes. He has no clue what is to come yet he is trying to stay strong, for me. "Ms. Gemini, how do you plead?"   
  
I look at the green skined woman and say, "Guilty, but with reason."  
  
The lead Elder looks at Harper and says, "Ms. Gemini. You and your human have broken the Law of Ska-rae, but you have decided to take the punishment for the both of you, am I to be correct?" Harper jumps up to say something realizing partially what is happening. Even though he has no idea what the punishment is or why or what he's guilty of, he doesn't want me to take it for the both of us. I stick out my arm, brushing against his chest and sitting him back down.   
  
"No, Harper, it will be ok" I whisper to him and then look back at the Elder and say, "Yes, you are correct."   
  
"So you are prepared for the punishment if we find your claim of guilty valid. And you do realize that your human will have to watch your punishment take place as means of his own punishment."   
  
I look at Harper with saddened eyes and say, "I agree."  
  
The head Elder looks at me and says, "Well, then let the Tribunal commence."  
  
TBC  
  
Ok, I told ya I'd update....but I didn't say I wouldn't give you a cliffy. *evil grin* Ok, guys, press that little purple button over there and tell me what you think...and don't be afraid to make your review more than two lines...come one, really get into it! =-) I'm very pleased with the four great responses I got for the past two chapters...give me that and more and you'll get the next chpater...maybe in the next few days....maybe. I mean I did ask for constructive reviews...come on...I might take some of your ideas when it comes to writing what isn't written yet. As I said, I have through Chapter 21 written and ready but after that....if my muse ever returns then you'll get it!  
  
Now review and I'll give you a nice cold Sparky Cola! :-)


	11. Chapter 10

StarTraveler: Here's a rope....now you can get yourself off that cliffhanger. ;-)  
******************************  
  
Chapter Ten:  
  
I look up at the Head Elder as she starts, "Trance Gemini, during the Tribunal we will bring forth five memories where your actions are in question. These memories will play completely without interruption and once over, you will have your chance to defend your actions since you did plead guilty with reason. After these five memories have played we shall leave to make our decision. Do you understand?"   
  
I nod and she continues, "Because of this difficult matter, you taking both yours and the human's punishment, the Tribunal will stretch over three days. The first two will be the actual trial, allowing suitable time for you to defend your case and us to make sure we are making the correct decision. On the third day we will make our decision and determine what your punishment shall be."  
  
This time the Elder's gaze go to Harper as she says, "After Ms. Gemini's punishment, you will return to the Andromeda Ascendant with full memory of the events to come. You will watch her punishment before you leave so that you will, until your own mortal death, have to live with what *you* caused. Human, do you understand?"  
  
Harper stands up and takes a deep breath. I close my eyes because I know a famed Harper rant is about to occur, why else would he be taking in such a breath or have that determined look in his eyes?  
  
"Wait, wait, wait! First, I wanna know somethin'. Why am I being punished, what did I do, why is Trance taking the punishment for both of us, why can't I take the punishment dealt to me? Why was I never asked to take responsibility and finally, what is Trance's punishment? I sure as hell am not gonna agree to something I have no idea about. I don't know what my agreeing will in return do to Trance and I will not agree to something that could in turn put her in danger, I-"   
  
The head Elder raised her hand silencing Harper and allowing him to take a much needed breath. I hear Harper take in a deep breath and take in the much needed oxygen he was depriving his lungs of during his two and a half minute rant.  
  
I saw the head Elder smile as she says, "He is definitely a persistant human? Actually, this human is the first I've seen that has actually wanted to take responsibility. I've never seen a human talk so long and so passionate without the intake of oxygen. I thought that was a needed asset for his species" she pauses and looks at me, finishing, "Is your human always like this?"  
  
I smile and say, "Only when he is awake."   
  
Harper speaks up again, "Excuse me, Ms. Elder lady. You never answered my questions."   
  
The head Elder nods and says, "I will answer your questions as you wish. Ms. Gemini requested to take the punishment for the both of you, hence the reason you are getting the lesser punishment and were not asked to take responsibility due to the fact Ms. Gemini takes full responsibility for yours and her actions. Why you are to be punished, you will soon learn and in regards to Ms. Genini's punishment, that is to be determined on the third day. Now, once again, human, do you agree?"  
  
Harper looks at me with pleading eyes, he didn't want to make this decision when he had no idea what were the circumstances for me. I touch Harper's hand and nod, telling him that it was ok to agree. I knew what I had to do and Harper needed to know that what was to come was my choice alone. Harper sighs and still looking at me says, "Ok, ok, I agree."  
  
There is a moment of silence which is suddenly broken when the head Elder says, "The time for questions is now over. The Tribunal must now begin. Ms. Gemini, put on the visor and we shall begin." I nod, look at Harper as he begins to sit, and then grab the visor. I place it over my eyes and await the first memory extraction.  
  
Suddenly the once blank screens come to life to show in the interior of the Maru. At first I don't remember the memory until I see my once purple, bouncy self creeping close to a door. I then realize that this is the memory of my first real use of power on the Maru, when I had ended Harper's nightmares, putting him at peace.  
  
The memory plays through, showing me touching his forehead as I delved into his nightmare and, after seeing the terrifying images, start to lightly stroke his hair, climbing in beside him, humming his chant. As my younger self fell asleep, the screen went blank.  
  
At first I don't't want to look down at Harper, but when I do I see him still looking up at the blank screen in confusion. Then his confused eyes look at me and he says, "It was you....thanks, I guess." I bite my lower lip in uncertainty. Had this memory really confused Harper, maybe even frightened him? That's when I start to worry that Harper won't be able to handle the memories to come, the look into my past and his alternate future, the one he didn't survive, but bigger than that is my ever present worry that I will be unable to handle Harper watching the memories to come. I have no idea how he will handle them or the emotions released when I must relive the memories as Harper sees them for the first time.   
  
"Ms. Gemini, the memory has ended, you can now defend your actions if you wish."   
  
I look up at the head Elder and say, "I simply calmed his dreams. At the time Harper suffered from terrible nightmares and upon seeing what he had been for many, many nights, I decided to stop them. What I saw broke my heart and I decided....I decided that Harper didn't deserve to relive these horrible memories every night....so I fixed it."  
  
"But you misused your powers."   
  
I shook my head, "No I did not. I was there to help Beka Valentine and her crew in their future mission to discover and retrieve the Andromeda Ascendant and Harper was a member of that crew. So to help the mission along, I helped him in his own journey." I stop there, not feeling like I need to defend my actions. I know that what I did was the right thing and they will just have to realize the same thing.  
  
The head Elder nods and sys, "You are correct. This human was a key part of your mission and the female human's mission so your actions may not have been at fault, but if I am not mistaken, you were not supposed to stay."  
  
I lower my head and say, "No, I was not. When the Nightsider named Gerentex shot me, I was supposed to leave, letting the crew of the Maru and the Andromeda believe me dead and from there on make their own decisions. I was going to leave, but I foresaw the future where I did so. It was not a good future. So I stayed, to insure that future would never occur."  
  
I look back up to see the other elders making marks in their notes and I find myself wondering what they are writing and whether it is good or bad. As if on cue the other eight Elders all stop writing at once and the head Elder says, "Now we shall move on to memory number two."  
  
TBC....well, until you scroll that little purple chapter thingie. :-)


	12. Chapter 11

Lookie...two chapters for the price of one...enjoy! :-)  
  
Chapter Eleven:  
  
_Cause I've lost loved ones in my life  
Who never knew how much I loved them  
Now I live with the regret  
That my true feelings for them never revealed~~Garth Brooks: If Tomorrow Never Comes_  
  
I look at the head Elder and nod. I put the visor back on and await the next memory. Suddenly the screens come to life again and once more I am clueless to what this memory is. Then suddenly I see my younger self planting in Hydroponics...with Harper.  
  
At that moment I know exactly what this memory is of and it takes everything I have in me not to rip the visor off my head and stop the memory. I stand there watching mentally screaming, begging for it to stop. I don't dare let my eyes wander to Harper who I know cannot be taking this too well. My eyes lock on the screen, I watch as the best day of my long life quickly turns into the worse. I watch as I confess my love to Harper and our one and only true kiss.  
  
I bite my lip as I watch as Harper tells me that he has always felt the same. I try so hard to take my eyes away from the screen but cannot, as I watch Harper double over in pain. At that point the screen starts to shimmer as though the memory is about to end and I am just about to breathe a sigh of relief when I realize that the shimmers are taking on a new memory. When the shimmer take on their complete image my eyes go wide as I immediately recognize the scene.  
  
I'm standing in med deck with Harper's unconscious form. Once again my mind is pleading for this to stop. I know that I cannot relive this memory. I relived it every time I closed my eyes for the years following it. I was watching my final moments with Harper. I watched my younger self hover over Harper's unmoving form. Watch as she leans in taking in that heavenly smell of oil and Sparky, a smell that I am just getting use to smelling once again. I see my younger self start to hum and I know what is coming next.   
  
At that moment I realize my lower lip is quivering as my younger self raises her blaster. As her finger grips the trigger, I squeeze my eyes shut as a lone tear rolls down my cheek. Then, just as deafening and earth shattering as the first time, the blaster fires. I open my tear-filled eyes just in time to see my younger self fall to her knees in tears. I take in a ragged breath. This has definitely been just as hard to watch the second time around as it was the first.   
  
Suddenly I remember Harper has been watching. I shakingly pull off the visor and quickly look towards him. He's staring at the once again blank screen, his eyes wide, teeth clenched. Throughout the entire memory, I failed to remember that Harper had no future knowledge of this memory. He has just watched himself die at the hands of his best friend.  
  
"Oh, oh my god," he says, voice cracking. Before I get the slightest moment to speak, Harper bolts from his chair with such force that it topples over. He quickly runs from the Tribunal room.   
  
As he reaches the door I scream, "Harper, please wait," but he doesn't stop.  
  
I look at the Elders not feeling the least bit of embarrassment that tears are still streaming down my cheeks. The head Elder looks at the doors in anger and says, "Ms. Gemini can you not control your human!? Go, get him and bring him back here so that we can continue. When you return, I expect that yours and your human's emotions be controled. I am ashamed, one of our kind showing such weakening emotions. Your time with the humans has made you weak. Go, get your human." The head Elder shakes her head in disgust. I wipe my eyes, nod and, grabbing my dress to insure that I do not fall, I run out of the room.  
  
I run through the double doors, Harper is nowhere in sight. I stop and look around when I hear a sniffle. I turn completely around to see that Harper did not make it far. He is sitting on the floor beside the double doors. He has his knees pulled close to his chest, arms wrapped around them, with his head leaning against the wall, his eyes clenched shut. Harper takes in a ragged breath and asks, "Trance, please tell me what the hell I just watched in there."  
  
I walk over to him, sliding down the wall, sitting beside him. "Oh Harper, I never wanted you to see that."   
  
He looks at me, his eyes full of tears, cheeks already wet from the ones he allowed to fall, and asks, "Trance, was that real?"   
  
This time it is I who closes their eyes, "All too real Harper, all too real. Remember earlier when you asked me about my future and what went so wrong in it. Well, that was what went wrong. I never wanted to tell you about this because everytime I though about it, I relived those last moments we were together. Everything you saw, everything that was said between us was true."  
  
"So you killed me in your future," Harper askes, angerly wiping the wetness from his cheeks.   
  
My eyes go wide in horror and I quickly say, "Oh god Harper no. What you saw, was both the best and worst day of my long life. Harper, in my timeline, we, you and me, were in love. What you saw was the day I decided to tell you. God, Harper, I honestly never felt as happy as when you kissed me. But, oh the divine has a cruel, cruel sense of humor."  
  
I stop slowly trying to calm my once again ravaged emotions. "Harper we ran out of time, your medicine stopped working. Like in this timeline, you, Hhone and Rekeeb made the tesseract machine and Hhone sacrificed. I was so blind, Harper. I-I was the one who talked you into destroying the one thing that could save your life."   
  
Harper's gaze goes quickly back to me, he has disbelief in his eyes. "You, you did what?"   
  
"Harper you have to believe me, making you destroy that machine was the hardest thing I have ever done. I thought I was doing the right thing, that I could find a cure, but I was wrong, so wrong. I had to realize that I had failed you, that you were going to die. What you saw was our final moments together. I didn't even get to tell you good bye. You had already slipped into your final bout of unconsciousness. I said my good byes even humming your little chant."   
  
"The one you hummed in the first memory and the one I heard you humming this morning."   
  
"Yes the same one. It's a chant that my people use to calm the soul and I had used it on you when you were injured or having a nightmare, so I named it "Harper's Chant" and I used it to soothe you when it was time for your passing."  
  
"Why did you kill me?"   
  
I inwardly wince at the harshness of his words, look him in the eyes and say, "Because it was my fault you were there. I thought that taking you out of your pain would be a way of redemption. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I loved you Harper and I had to kill you. Do you realize how hard that is, killing the only man you've ever loved? That was the moment everything went wrong. I had to grow up, had to come back and fix things. I had no clue my people would come for you when they came for me. I mean you don't love me like the you in my timeline did, I've changed too much for you to ever find what you might have once had, I see that."   
  
I start nervously rubbing my hands together and say, "See, when your other self confessed his love for me we broke the law of Ska-rae. Because of that law, it is forbidden for one of my kind to fall in love with someone from outside their species, especially a human. I'm so sorry that you had to be drawn into this. I mean you weren't even the Harper to confess."  
  
Harper raises his hand to silence me. He takes a deep breath and I can see that he is starting to control himself. "Trance, you were right. You should have told me of your timeline, but I can see why you would be so hesitant. Just tell me that I won't see anymore of that."   
  
I bite my lower lip and say, "I wish I could, Harper, I wish I could. I have no idea what they will pull from my memory. I just hope when this is all over you can forgive me, it's all I ask."  
  
He didn't answer and I could sense that confused feeling in him once more but I couldn't see about what he was confused over. I was starting to sense a new feeling as well, Harper was torn about something. He stands up and runs a hand through his spikes. He takes in another large breath and turns around.   
  
"Trance I don't know what to say so I'm not going to say anything." He extends his hand to me. I take it and he pulls me to my feet. My eyes are still wet and suddenly Harper's hands are on my cheeks, wiping away my tears. "Trance I will say this, in your timeline, you did the right thing," he says as he brushes away my final tears, but as I go to touch his hands he pulls away as though burned.  
  
I look down. Whatever love for me that may have resurfaced in Harper over these past few months, I am starting to believe has been lost. I shake my head and say, "Harper they are waiting for us." He nods and we leave without another word said. Things are not going to run smoothly now. Harper has gotten his first real glimpse of what my timeline was like, the horrible acts I performed. There is no hope for our love now, all I can do is hope Harper still thinks of me as his friend. If I cannot get his love, at least I want to die knowing that we were still friends.  
  
We take our place once more and the head Elder says, "Now would be the time for you to defend your actions, but yours and your human's show of emotions only shows this memory to be undeniable proof that the both of you in fact broke the law of Ska-rae. Since you and your human's emotions are in tact, it is time to move on and I warn you, there shall be no more interruptions. There will be one final memory today and then we will began again tomorrow. Ms. Gemini, put on your visor and we shall continue." I obey.  
  
TBC  
  
Now, review!!!!! I want some long reviews. :-) I mean you're only like halfway through Tribunal....it would be a shame if a certain Pixie happened to slow down her posting, you know to build the suspense. *evil grin* No, seriously...please review and tell me what you think. :-D


	13. Chapter 12

Brat: Me? Evil? No, you must be mistaken. *evil grin* I like the chant too, I have a certain melody running through my head everytime I write about it. Hmm, I wonder what your favorite chapter is...I've actually forgotten, but when I get there, feel free to babble. I liked that line too because the only time Harper doesn't talk is when he's really upset...so I think I did pretty well on that line.  
  
StarTraveler: Well, I had to stop for a wee bit...to build up the suspense...really worked didn't it? :-P  
  
ohtheclevernessofme: Still loving your long reviews! Really gives me the insight that I want so desperately. Maroon 5..Awesome! Ok, The Trance reading emotions as colors was completely my idea...if she does do this, then it's never been addressed, so until it is, it was my idea first! :-) Finally people are enjoying my descriptive writing...I knew it would come into it's own at some point! OK, The whole Ska-rae story just came to me as I typed...had to figure out a reason why Trance's people would find her feelings and itty bitty bit of relation ship with her original Harper wrong, so this just happened to come out. Azealia...well, I'll stay mum on that. ;-) You know, I never thought I was one for rememberable lines until my readers starting picking out a bunch of favorites...and that made my day! The way I saw it, the Elders don't care whether Harper knows about things or not. Oh and feel free to cry...that's the reason I have those parts in there...to make ya shed a lone Frodo tear! *I've been watching LOTR to much* Bomb? Umm, that will have to be a negatory. But I hope you enjoy this bomb-less part! :-D  
***********************************************  
  
Chapter Twelve:  
  
_Well, I hope that since we're here anyway  
That we could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we can end up staying~~Nickelback: Someday  
_  
I place the visor back on and await the next memory. To my relief, as the screen shimmers I know exactly what memory this is. It is of my arrival back on the Andromeda. I watch myself say my final good-byes to my Beka before the wave of blue engulfs me. Then I see myself meeting my younger self, the switch and my first incounter with the old Beka.   
  
I see myself leading Beka toward a corridor in the Andromeda when suddenly Harper appears. Once again I can see, my excitement at seeing him alive and his fear of my new look. I watch as he doubles over in pain and I see the realization in my eyes that Harper is running out of time. The screen starts to shimmer as I once again lead the way.  
  
The memory ends and for once I'm relieved that nothing traumatic occurred in this memory. I remove my visor as the head Elder says, "Ms. Gemini, this memory definitely looks incriminating, can you defend it?"  
  
I look at her and say, "In my original timeline, everything went wrong. From the moment I allowed Harper to die, everything went so terribly wrong. I was unable to save that timeline from destruction, so I decided to stop these events from ever occuring. This being the reason I used the tesseracting machine and saved Harper. If not for my coming back and saving Harper the timeline where I came from, the one where all hopes of creating a perfect possible future had vanished, would happen once more."  
  
Seeing no change of expression in the faces of the Elder, I can no longer hold back my anger, and I scream, "The timeline where the Magog World Ship and the Spirit of the Abyss won! A timeline where the Andromeda was destroyed before the time came for its final showdown with the World Ship! A timeline where, because there Andromeda was no more, Willocia was no more!"  
  
I am breathing hard now, ears ringing from my rant. I look up to see only anger in the head Elders expression, "Trance Gemini, control yourself immeadiately! Your actions here, may have been reasonable, but only this one time. Another time of your extensive tampering will be incredibly damning to your case."  
  
Suddenly I feel a hand on my arm. I look down to see that it is Harper. He's looking at me, mouthing me to breath. I take a deep breath and look back at the Elders. The head Elder shuffles some papers and says, "Tribunal is dismissed for today and will begin at the same time tomorrow morning." I nod and Harper and I walk back to our room.  
  
**************  
  
We enter our room in silence. Harper gets something to eat as I go to the balcony to watch the sun set. As the sun sets I start to wander about the past couple of days. Did this Harper ever love me? If we hadn't been brought here, would the natural course of things taken place and Harper confess? Most important of all, would she and Harper ever been truly happy like they were in that single moment their lips touched in her timeline.  
  
"Trance." My thoughts broken, I turn to see Harper is now lying on his bed, staring at me. "Trance, come here," he says, gently patting an empty portion of bed next to him. I hesitate at first, afraid of what he may want. Then in a softer tone of voice he asks once more, "Trance, come here." I nod and walk over to him.  
  
I sit next to him and once again there is silence between us. Then breaking the silence Harper asks, "Trance, tell me about the future you came from and I mean everything. Don't leave anything out because you don't think I can take it, I mean I've already watched my own death. I have to know why my death caused everything to go so wrong."   
  
I don't say anything at first, not knowing if I should really tell him anything. Then he looks at me with pleading eyes and says, "Please, Trance, for me." I nod and begin.  
  
"Harper in my future, as I said before, the day you died had been the same day we confessed our love. Well, when I discovered that your medicine stopped and that when the tesseract machine was built, Hhone would die, I couldn't let that happen. I thought that it was through the Persieds, Hhone, especially, that the perfect possible future would happen. So I had you destroy the only thing that would save your life. I seriously thought that I could save you, that there would be that miracle cure, but I was wrong.  
  
You died and Hhone survived. I still thought that maybe I'd made the right choice. Your death really killed me. I was no longer the bubblely purple pixie you loved, that part of me had died the moment I pulled the trigger. Well, we buried you near the ocean on Infinity Atoll, Rev did the service, it was beautiful. Then, news came of Hhone's suicide and I realized that I had been so blind, that it wasn't through the Persieds, it was through you and the crew of the Andromeda that the pefect possible future was to happen.  
  
Harper, you may not realize it now, but you were the glue holding the Andromeda together. After you died, we all lost a chunk of ourselves, even Tyr. I slowly started to change into what I am today. Dylan couldn't stand loosing another part of his crew, Rommie refused to think of herself as nothing more than a machine who'd failed her creator, but the worst two were Beka and Tyr. We lost Tyr on a mission shortly after your death. That was definitely the final straw for Beka. She felt as though everyone had abandoned her, first Rev, then you, next me by my change, and finally Tyr. Then the Tunnelers came. Beka and I were the only survivors. We fled on the Maru and watched the Andromeda self destruct to close the tunnel.  
  
After that, Beka became reckless. You saw her in my memory as a near cyborg, well, that was the outcome of her many reckless missions. She felt responsible for the downfall of the Commonwealth all because of not being able to set off that bomb in time. That's when I realized I could fix things, but it would require coming back and starting from my first mistake.....so I did." I continue on with everything else I could think of telling him until finally, I came to the end.  
  
I took a deep breath. I had been talking for hours now and it was now dark outside. Harper had been silent the entire time, taking in all the information I was giving him. This had been the most honest I have ever been to him and it felt good. Harper looks at me and says, "Wow, Trance. What you went through was way more than you ever deserved to. No wonder you didn't want to tell me," he stops for a second and says, "Umm, Trance, I want to apologize for pulling away eariler. I had no right to, I mean you were even more affected by my other self's death than I was, having seen it in the flesh. I'm sorry."  
  
I stay silent, trying to read his emotions, but my train of thought is broken when Harper releases a huge yawn. I look outside and say, "It's late, we should be getting to bed." Harper nods, trying to control another yawn as he gets out of bed. I get up as well and head toward my bathroon. I come out a few minutes later wearing another tank top and shorts, this one gold.  
  
I start pulling my bed down when I hear Harper pat the vacant spot on his bed again. I look up with a quizzical look and when I realize he is motioning me to his bed, I shake my head. He only pats again and says, "Trance, after what you told me and what I've seen today, I doubt I'll be able to sleep....without assistance I mean." I realize what he's suggesting but yet, I still hesitate. He throws back the covers and says, "Please, I'd really love to hear that chant again." I nod and slowly climb in beside him.  
  
He smiles and says, "Goodnight Trance." He closes his eyes, pulling the covers closer to his chin. I start to hum and within minutes I can tell that his breathing has slowed. He's fallen asleep. I smile, seeing how peaceful he looks. I lean in and give him a gentle kiss on the cheek, which is retuned with him turning over to face the other way. I roll over as well, our backs now facing. I pull the covers up and slowly drift off to sleep.   
  
TBC  
  
Well, there's that part! Now, tell me what you think and I shall ponder on the idea of speedy updating...I mean my week is packed, but I'm sure I can fit in another update...that is of course if I've been motivated enough. ;-) So press that little purple button and give me your thought, gripes, praise..the works! :-)  
  



	14. Chapter 13

Since I couldn't get a part up in the past few days due to computer problems, here's a bonus second part for the heck of it.  
  
Innogen: Thank you for your comments on the last chapter!   
  
Well, guys here's the next part.  
********************************************  
  
Chapter Thirteen:  
  
_Sounds like a scene from the sliver screen  
Yeah that's how it was  
Love doesn't always look like a picture perfect storybook  
Ah, but sometimes it does~~Rascal Flatts "Long Slow Beautiful Dance"_  
  
I awaken to the feeling of something warm and prickly on the back of my neck. I open my eyes to see an arm wrapped around my waist, a hand laying atop my hands, protectively grasping them. Somehow during the night, Harper has rolled up next to me, wrapping an arm around me while keeping his other arm against his chest and my back, seperating us. I don't know if he meant to do this but, I like it. It makes me feel protected, with his arm firmly wrapped around me.   
  
The warm prickily feeling is Harper's breathing on the back of my neck, his unrulely hair also tickling my neck. I like this position, it gives me a warm and fuzzy feeling I haven't had in years. I look outside at the already rising sun. I know we have to get up but everything in me is telling me to stay, but deep down I know we can't. I softly call his name. He doesn't budge so I call his name a bit louder this time. He moans, actually pulling me closer to him and I can feel his legs against mine, starting to intertwine in mine, his chest now fully against my back.   
  
"Umm, Harper...time to get up," I say. I feel his body shift as he starts to wake up and suddenly the movement stops completely as I sense that Harper has just realized his position. Suddenly the protective arm jerks away as Harper quickly scoots back and says, "Woah."  
  
I grin, imagining the look of surprise on his face, but the smile quickly fades when I hear a loud thud and pained yelp as Harper falls off the bed. I quickly roll over and yell, "Harper!" As I pull myself to the other side of the bed the only part of Harper I can see is his leg, laying on the side of the bed, twisted in the sheets.   
  
Harper is laying flat on the floor, unmoving as he tries to recover his senses after his head connected with the floor. I lean over the edge of the bed and ask, trying to control my giggles, "Harper, are you ok?"   
  
He doesn't move as he says, "Ow." He then lifts his head and says, "I think I'm ok," he stops and I notice his cheeks turning red. He's blushing.  
  
He gives me a little lopsided grin and says, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head, "Umm, sorry about, the, uh....how I was sleeping. I didn't mean to grab you...sorry."   
  
I look at him and say, "Harper, please, don't be...." I let the sentence hang as I get up the nerve to finish, "I liked it."  
  
Now Harper's embarrassed grin turns into a sly one as he says, "Really?" It is I who blushes this time as I smile. I can see that Harper is about to say something more, his sly smile widening as he starts, "I bet you di-." I quickly grabbed a pillow, throwing it at Harper, hitting him in the face and stopping him mid-sentence. He grabs the pillow off his face and asks, "What?"   
  
I unwrap Harper's leg from the sheets and help him up. "Harper, seriously, is your head ok? Let me look, you hit fairly hard, you could have a concussion." I reach out to check his head but am stopped when his hand suddenly grabs mine, holding it tightly.   
  
"No, Trance, I'm ok," he says with a smile.   
  
I know that I need to check his head so I give him my best pout and say, "Please, Harper."   
  
He smiles and says, "Oh, no you don't! Not the pout," he sighs and continues, "Oh, alright, check." He lets go of my hand and turns around, arms crossed over his chest. I start checking the back of his head.  
  
He didn't break the skin, but there would definitely be a lump and the now forming bruise would make it sore for a few days. As I examined his head with one hand, I have no idea that my other was sliding down his bare back until I felt him shiver when my hand reached the small of his back. I quickly realized what I was doing and jerked back. My action would not have been so personal, if Harper had been wearing a shirt, but at the moment all he had on were his boxers.   
  
I blush yet again and quickly say, "Um, yeah, you're ok, but you will have a small bump. You should, uh, get something to eat and get dressed. Tribunal will start soon. I believe in an hour."   
  
Harper doesn't turn around, just turns his head toward me, sly smile returning, "Ok, Trance, will do." I quickly scurry to the bathroom.  
  
*************  
  
Thirty minutes later, I was dressed and exited. To my surprise, Harper was fully dressed. He was looking into a mirror, making sure his spikes were right. I giggle and say, "Harper, you spend more time worrying about your hair than I do."   
  
He smiles and says, "Yes, but the Harper must always look perfect. You never know who I might meet, there could be a hot babe around any corner." He finished that last comment by giving me a little wink.  
  
"Come on, Harper," I say with a smile.   
  
He gives his hair one last adjustment and says, "Lead the way my Golden Goddess." I smile bigger and head out the door.  
  
We walk to the Tribunal room without speaking both of us thinking about the night before. Everytime I think about his arm being around my waist a smile comes to me. I glance over at Harper and notice that he's smiling bigger than I am.  
  
We get to the Tribunal room. I enter to see that the Elders are already seated and without hesitation, Harper and I take out places and I place the visor on my forehead. The screen starts to shimmer as another memory takes shape.  
  
Once again we are in Medical and once again I see Harper lying on the medical bed. I am just about to take the visor off and tell the elders that this is a repeat of the vision before when I notice that Harper isn't wearing a medical gown like before, he's wearing a red, long sleeved shirt, this isn't the same memory.  
  
I then see myself walking up to the bed, not my purple self, but the golden me. I see myself pull a chair up beside Harper's sleeping form. I see myself staring at him. As I watch I can still plainly remember the pure happiness I felt at seeing him alive.  
  
In the memory the tears can plainly be seen in my eyes as I realize that Harper really is in front of me. Then I watch as Harper begins to whimper and I stand, moving closer to him. I brush away the hair on his forehead, humming his chant. As I watch myself plant a gentle kiss on Harper's lips and begin to leave, the screen begins to shimmer and the picture fade.  
  
Once the screen is blank once more, I remove the visor and the head Elder says, "Ms. Gemini, please explain your actions."  
  
"I was simply seeing if my plan had succeeded, if Harper was well. If he was not, then all I had done would be in vain. That was all the memory was."  
  
I saw a slight hesitation in the head Elders answer, she was thinking but I couldn't read what about. She then wrote something down and said, "Thank you Ms. Gemini, replace the visor on your head. It is time for the final memory."  
  
I nod and place the visor on my head. This next memory would determine my fate. I look up and the screen shimmers.  
  
TBC  
  
OK, there's the extra bit of story for ya! I'm so happy you guys are loving this!!! Makes me Smile...real big! Well, review and maybe I'll update a lot sooner!  



	15. Chapter 14

Ok, guys thank you so much for the reviews! This week's going to be really hectic so once again, you are getting two new chapters from me! So without further wait, here are the review replies.  
  
StarTraveler: YAY! I'm on an author alert list! Woo-Hoo!!!!!! Well, I hope you like what's to come.  
  
Innogen: Me? Torture....maybe. But hey, it brings them back doesn't it! Hmm, Entrapment...well, just wait and see!  
  
electricgurl: Your plea is my command  
  
Cygnet: Thank you for the complaments!  
  
shelly belly: Hope you like what's to come!  
  
Wow, I can't believe there's been so many new readers...makes me all happy! :D Well, here's the first of two new chapters!  
****************************************************  
  
Chapter 14:  
  
I watch as the screen shimmers again. This time, the memory seems to be in black and white, but then I realize it's a sillohette. Then the picture clears and I see myself in front of my bonsi. I visualbly cringe and look away as I remember the source of the memory.  
  
The images run trough my head as though I lived them hundreds of time....because I did. I still remember Mr. Tall, Dark, and Meancing destroying the Andromeda over and over, each time with me failing to find the one thing would keep my friends alive, but the one thing I remember most of all was the one part that I fought to fix.   
  
I can still remember plainly as the dark armored thing shot Harper with such a force that he flips backwards. I remember the countless scenerios where I tried without end to keep Harper alive only to have him die in my arms and then the ship explode.   
  
I look up and watch with a stern face. I know exactly what this memory is of. This is when after watching Harper die for yet another time, I just slowly start to come undone. I watch as I hack away at my bonsi only to have him die in my arms yet again. I can see the frustration, greif and anger appearing on my face. Finally after about the fifth time, I know that something has to change.  
  
I don't want to make this choice again but I must. I watch as my memory self whispers an apology to Harper and once again cut a branch. I watch as the scene seems to go in fast forward as Harper is shot, but then it suddenly stops with myself and the dying Harper in med bay. The alarms are going off, Harper's heart has stopped. I watch as I try and try to get him, back, the tears of desperation and regret flowing. Finally I watch as I realize he's gone and I, still sobbing, cradle him in my arms, softly stroking his hair, wailing, "Harper, no!"  
  
The memory fades away with my final wail of "Harper no," and I look at the Elders. The head Elder has nothing but pure anger in her eyes as she says, "Ms. Gemini, there is not much you can say about your actions in that memory. Gemini, that was your fifth memory. This Tribunal will dismiss until tomorrow morning. During that time, we will try to derive a verdict from what we have seen. Tomorrow we will reveal out verdict and if we find you guilty you will then have five minuted to do what you must, then you will face your punishment, with your human always watching. Once over, your human will immeadiately be sent back to where he comes."  
  
I sadly nod and watch as the Elders stand and leave. I watch them leave and notice movement in the shadows. Suddenly a figure steps forward from the shadows, it's Azealia. I look at her and she has only sadness in her eyes. She looks into my eyes and mentally says, "Trance, it does not look good, your future does not look bright. All you can do now is make use of the time given to you," her gaze goes to Harper, who has yet to see what Trance is looking at, and she finishes, "You know what I mean." With that she backs away and disappears back into the shadows from which she came.  
  
I look over at Harper who is nervously rubbing his hands together as he looks at me. He looks at me with worried filled eyes and says, "Trance, what's going to happen....what's going to happen to you?"   
  
I say, placing my hand on his shoulder, "I don't know, Harper," I pause for a second before finishing, "Harper, follow me." He nods and stands. My hand moves down to his, my fingers gently interwinding with his. I feel him give my hand a gentle squeeze and we head out the door.   
  
TBC...now just click that little chapter button and get a move on. =-)


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:  
  
_I was born the day you kissed me  
And I died inside the night you left me_  
_But I lived, oh how I lived  
While you loved me~~Rascal Flatts "While You Loved Me"  
  
_Within minutes of leaving the Tribunal building I take him to a small stone bridge, just outside the building. Next to this bridge is the same waterfall we saw earlier, only now more sparkling, lush green trees are surrounding us, these trees resemble a tree which I have on the Andromeda called a weeping willow. I take Harper to the center of the bridge and we sit, feet dangling above the stream of water below. He looks around in awe and says, "Trance, this is beautiful, better than anything I ever saw on earth."  
  
"Yeah it is. I used to come here when I was younger, before the Maru."   
  
Harper looks at me and asks, "Trance, the memory that I just saw...what was that from because I remember that happening but obviously I'm here and the Harper from your timeline wasn't around for that...I'm confused."  
  
I sigh, realizing that I was once again going to have to explain. "What you saw was from this timeline, only I made everything better. Harper, I've lived through millions of timelines, always searching for that perfect one. What you saw was what I have to go through everytime the timeline goes wrong. Oh, I've had to watch you die thousands of time, never being able to stop it and it only gets harder each time.  
  
I hear Harper deeply exhale and then ask, "Have you seen the others die as well?"   
  
I nod and say, "Yes, about as much as you, but your deaths were always the hardest on me. That last time, the one we just watched, was especially hard since I had only just gotten you back." I look into his eyes and say, "Those years after you died were the hardest years of my long life. I can't tell you the countless times I'd go to one of the Machine Shops or your room calling out your name, expecting you to bounce out of some nook, only to remember that you weren't there and never would be. We left your room as it was the day you died. Your room became kind of a sanctuary to me. I would go in there when you being gone was the worst and just lay on your bed, hugging your pillow and cry. Until Andromeda's destruction, your room always smelled like you, like oil and Sparky and that smell always put me at peace."  
  
We sat in silence for a while watching the sun set. As the sun starts to fade behind the mountains, I feel a hand take mine. I look to see Harper holding my hand looking at me, warmly smiling. "Trance in the twenty odd years I've been in this universe, you were and still are the only person to ever make me feel alive and loved. Yeah, Beka had been there for me, but you, Trance, are what really keeps me around."  
  
I'm smiling now as the sun finishes setting, Harper takes my hand and gently kisses it. We stand and make our way back to our room. We eat and both head to bed. I start to get in mine, but once again Harper calls my name amd motions me to get in his bed. This time I don't hesitate. I crawl in beside me. We lay there once again silent, I on my side and Harper on his back, hands behind his head. I look over at him and ask, "Harper?"   
  
He looks at me, "Yeah, babe?"   
  
"Remember the way you were when you woke up this morning, with your arms around-"   
  
Harper interrupts, "I said I was sorry, Trance."   
  
"No, Harper....I was wanting to know if you would maybe do it again, if you would put your arm around me again? Please, it makes me feel safe."  
"Anything for my Golden Goddess." I smile and roll back over. Harper puts his arm around my waist but isn't as close to be as he was before.   
  
"Harper, you can get closer....I, uh, want you to be closer." I can sense him hesitate. "Please Harper?" Without a word Harper pulls himself closer to me, his firm chest against my back. As he nestled closer to me, his spikes and breathing tickled the back of my neck. Then, as before, I feel his legs start to intertwine with mine, but this time I don't stop him, I just let him. Finally his hands lay protectively against mine. I smile and say, "Thank you, Harper."   
  
"Anytime, babe, anytime."  
  
TBC  
  
Now here comes another one of my tortures....review...I'm really happy with the amount of reviews I'm getting, so if you keep this up, I'll post more...come on, you know you want more. ;-) Well, until next time, take like five minutes and click that little purple button and review!!!!


	17. Chapter 16

OK, guys..it's that time again! REVIEW REPLIES!!!! :-)  
  
Innogen: Oh so you believe you have it all figured out...well, then you are just going to have to wait and see. ;-)  
  
Paris: Hey! You came! Thanks for your compliments!!!  
  
LittleRedhead: You wanted more, so here ya go. :-)  
  
StarTraveler: Ok, for some reason your last review made me snicker...probably because it reminded me of something from Rocky Horror...but you asked for more and I shall deliver.  
  
Ok, well, here's the person who I think has won the reviewer from a country I never expected to get a review from award...Petra: Wow...I nearly didn't open your email, but when I did I was amazed to see where you are from. Never thought I'd have my fic read by someone as far away as Germany! Holy Crap! That's big! To me at least. And I do know how hard it is to live without shows I love...here in the US, a show I watch and love called Stargate SG-1 goes on hiatas for around that long of time...I think for maybe four months. And I also depend on fanfics to keep me sane. Yeah I have to agree, to find a new Harper/Trance story is getting harder and harder to find....we might get little one-shot fics now and again, but nothing big. But when they do come along, it is wonderful! I'm so happy you are really enjoying my litle story here. And yes that does give me motivation! And sweetie, your English is absolutely fine...about as good as mine, so no worries. I hope you enjoy what's to come! :-)  
  
LeandraStar2000: Best you've read in a while, huh....wow, you really know how to boost a writers ego. :-)  
  
ohtheclevernessofme: Hey, I was wondering when you were coming back! :-) I'm glad you liked the outburst...I thought that Trance had remained cool for too long..the pressure had to get to her eventually. Well, I decided not to keep you in waiting about the Tribunal....well, kinda. Hope you enjoy what's to come! :-D  
************************************************  
  
Chapter 16:  
  
_Have you forgotten all I know  
And all we had  
You saw me mourning my lov for you  
And you touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then~~Evenescence "Taking Over Me"  
  
_I wake up the next morning in the same position I fell asleep, in Harper's arms. Only now, his hold was firmer. He's holding me as though both of our lives depend on it, but never hard enough to hurt me. I can sense that his mind is unsettled, he's having a nightmare, but no matter how hard I try I can't read his nightmare, it's as though I'm being blocked. I decide it's time to release him from his nightmare.  
  
As I reach out to tap his shoulder, he awakens, taking in a sharp breath and whispering, "Trance don't go." He pulls me closer to him, interwinding my fingers in his.   
  
"Harper are you ok? You were having a bad dream."   
  
He pulls me even closer and whispers in my ear, "No, I'm OK now, it was only a bad dream.....but it felt so real."   
  
Still holding his hand a roll over and I look into his fearful eyes and asks, "You want to talk about it?"   
  
He shakes head and says, "No, it's over now, no need to talk about it." I nod, a small strand of red hair falling into my eyes. Harper lifts up his hand, softly brushing away the hair, letting his hand linger on my cheek before letting it fall to my bare shoulder.  
  
We look into each other's eyes for what feels like an eternity, our faces getting closer but before anything can happen, there's a knock at the door. We both stop, Harper taking his hand off my shoulder. The knock sounds agan, louder this time and I say, "I guess I should get that." I get up and answer the door. It's Azealia.   
  
"Hello Trance. I just wanted to tell you that Tribunal starts in one hour." With that she turns and leaves.  
  
As I shut the door, realization hits me. I'm going to die today and I'm still not sure if I've gotten back the love I'd once lost with Harper. I know it's there, but I'm not sure if it's like it was before. I turn and tell Harper that Tribunal is in an hour. He nods, I grab an orange and head toward the bathroom to get ready.   
  
We both get ready and head out. This time we are walking side by side. Suddenly I feel fingers intertwine in mine. I look down to see Harper has taken my hand in his. I slowly raise my eyes and when our eyes meet the truth is revealed. Harper does love me, I have his love back. Now that I know this, I know that I can face what comes next, because I was invincible as long as he loved me.  
  
I smile and we walk the rest of the way to the Tribunal room. We arrive but stop in front of the door. Harper raises my hand to his lips once more kissing it before letting go. We make our way through the doors, take our place and await the arrival of the Elders. I suddenly sense another person in the room. I turn to see Azealia in the corner.  
  
Then I hear the sound of approaching feet, the Elders had arrived. They enter and all but the head Elder sits. She looks at me and says, "Ms. Gemini, after many hours of negotiating, we have reached a verdict. Are you prepared to hear it?"   
  
I look at Harper, our eyes once again lock, and keeping my eyes only on him I answer, "Yes, I am."   
  
"OK, we will read our verdict now. We the council find the defendant, Trance Gemini..."   
  
TBC....mwahahahaha  
  
Oooo, I am an evil Pixie, aren't I? *hehe* Well, I thought I'd leave you with this little cliffie for oh, I don't know..the weekend maybe. }=-| *That's my crappy little devil smiley.* But hey, if I get enough response...then, maybe, just maybe...you'll get to hear the outcome before week's end....maybe. Mwahahaha*cough**hack**wheeze* *grumble* Stupid sinus infection is messing with my evil meanacing laugh. :-)  
  
Well, if you really to know what happens...press that purple button down in the corner...tell me what you think...or how bad you want the next chapter...and you're wish *may* be my command. *evil grin*


	18. Chapter 17

Ok, so I'm only semi-evil...*evil, but nice smile* Here's the next part...but first, review time:  
  
ohtheclevernessofme: Well, the verdict you'll learn here, but the dream...that's yet to come. Yes, bad timing Azealia does have, but she helped to build the suspense, didn't she? How can the Elders suffer heart attacks...they don't have hearts. :-P Hope you like what's to come.  
  
custardpringle: Yay, new person...and I love your name! But remember, you hurt the author...no more story. ;-)  
  
Paris: Yep, but remember, I'm only semi-evil. :-)  
  
Capt.Cow: Coolie! Another new person!!!! Begging and ego boosting, now that'll get the posting juices flowing.  
  
Paradox9: WOW! I'm loving all these new people!!! And I have to say that your review made me laugh...very interesting. :-)  
  
OK, here's the next part and the..dun, dun, dun...the VERDICT!  
  
Hope you like this....can't wait to read your reactions to the ending. ;-)  
****************************************************  
  
Chapter 17:_  
  
But now that you're here   
I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming  
Well something's gotta go wrong   
cause I'm feelin' way too damn good.~~ _Nickleback - Feelin' Way Too Damn Good  
  
"....Guilty!" I don't even flinch, but Harper can't sit still.   
  
He jumps up and screams, "But she did all of this to save the universe!" I place my hand on his arm and give him a look. He quickly jerks his arm away and screams, "No, Trance! This is wrong!" He has determination and anger in his eyes.  
  
"Silence, Human!" The head elder yells in such a boasterous voice that it reverberates through the room. Harper flinches and stops speaking a little as the ringing in the room stops. He looks at me and I him.   
  
Suddenly the head elder lays her eyes on me. I can feel her looking at me and Harper both and I turn as she continues, "Trance Gemini, you are guilty of all charges and are her by sentenced to death."  
  
Harper looks back at me with frantic eyes and pleads, "No, no, no, no! Trance you can't let this happen! You can't let them kill you! Do something!!"   
  
I look at him and sadly say, "I am Harper. If I die, then they leave you and the others alone."  
  
Harper shakes his head, "No, Trance! No, you will not die, not now, not after everything you've went through, for the universe, the crew, not after everything you went through for me!"   
  
Harper, listen to me. This is the way it has to be. I won't let you die...not again."  
  
Harper's eyes are getting glassy as I finish. I raise my hand to his cheek. He clasps my hand and as a tear slides down his cheek, he pleads, "No...please, no, Trance. There has to be something you can do....something...I..can do." He stops suddenly. I can see that an idea is brewing in his head but I just can't see what.  
  
My time is almost up and I have to say what I must. I take a shaky breath, trying ever so hard to to break down myself, "I'm sorry but this is the way it has to be. There is nothing either one of us can do. When all this is over, when you return to the Andromeda, tell Beka that this wasn't her fault, because we both know that she will think it is. Tell Dylan never to give up. There will be obstacles but past those obstacles there will be victory. Tell Rommie that no matter what she is made of, she is more human than she believes. Tell Tyr that the day will come when his destiny is revealed, tell him that no matter how much he doubts himself, he is prepared and his and his pride's destiny will be fulfilled."  
  
Harper nods but I notice something more has changed in his expression, the same thought as before has come forward in his mind, if only I could see what. He says nothing, he only nods. "Your time is up!" I look away from Harper to see that a new person has entered the room. A new person with a blaster.  
  
"Trance Gemini, step forward." I do and the head elder continues, "Because of your powers, it would be nearly impossible to excecute you, so we are stripping you of all your powers." The elder raises her hand and from it emerges a green mist which flows out and into me. I gasp as I feel my powers drain and finally cease to be. With my powers gone, I start to sway, being the weakest I have been in a long while. I shakingly regain my balace.  
  
"Now that you have been stripped of your powers, it is time." I nod and ready myself for the final blow. "Ready..." I look straight ahead, seeing only the excecutioner.   
  
Suddenly Harper is in front of me, he is all I see. "Harper! No-" I start but am stopped by Harper clasping my face and kissing me passionately.  
  
I can feel his hands on the back of my head, pulling me deeper into the kiss. He is truly kissing me, kissing me like his other self had all those years ago. "Aim..." Now I start to kiss back, placing my hands on the back of his head.   
  
This kiss is bringing back into me an emotion that I have so longed for...love. I lose myself in the kiss, only noticing the motion of his lips kissing mine. This kiss brings be to life, back to the fully living, a place that I had left years ago and yearned to return. I never want it to stop, but one lone word ends it all. "FIRE!!!" Suddenly I hear a deafening bang.   
  
Our lips are still touching when I suddenly feel Harper push closer to me as he softly, yet painfully grunts. I'm suddenly brought back to the horrible reality. My eyes go wide as I gasp, "No!" Slowly our lips start to part as he slowly slides to the floor. I tighten my grip around him trying to keep him on his feet.  
  
"No, Harper! NO!" I plead. Suddenly Harper's weight is too much for my already weakened body and we both fall to the ground. "Oh god. Harper, please, no!" I wail. Harper is now cradled in my arms, his head on my chest, his eyes looking into mine. I can already feel the sticky, warm, wetness of blood on the hand under him.   
  
Tears are streaming down my face, my breathing getting frantic. I search my vast knowledge of medicine, desperately trying to think of a way to save him...but I can't....not without my powers. "Harper, why!?" I ask him.   
  
He looks at me, the color already draining from his face, the life in his eyes slowly fading as he raises his hand, softly stroking my cheek as he simply replies, "Because I love you....forever, Trance, forever."  
  
Harper violently coughs, his hand slipping from my cheek and a trickle of blood slowly glides down the corner of his mouth. I softly wipe it away with a shaking hand. The tears are coming even harder now, my chest heaving as I sob, "Harper, don't leave me." But I know that no matter what I say, I can't keep him with me.  
  
He tries to give me one of his half smiles that always melt me, but he violently takes in a sharp breath as I scream, "NO! Harper, please don't leave me!!!"   
  
He looks at me and with his dying breath he says, "Forever," and his body goes limp.   
  
"NO!!!" I scream like a wailing banshee. I've lost him, I've lost him again and this time there's nothing I can do about it. There's nothing I can do but weep, so I pull Harper to my chest. I can feel all the warmth leaving his body. I let out another anguished wail and rock back and forth, my arms wrapped tighly around Harper's body as I sob, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."  
  
TBC  
  
I've just regained my evil title haven't I? Well, if you want more, review.   
  
*Runs and hides from angry readers*


	19. Chapter 18

WOW! Guys! I'm soooo sorry it's been so long!!! I was sidetracked with this play my drama team was putting on and I totally forgot about updating!!! Please, please forgive this poor Pixie! :) *innocent pout* To make it better, I'll post to parts!  
  
Ok, now to the reviews!  
  
Your Worshipfulness: New person!!!!! YAY!!  
  
GREENWALLED: Another New Person!!!!!!! THank you for your swee remarks! :D  
  
brat64: Don't glare at me! You know, glaring may get the opposite of what you want....=-P But glaring or no glaring, I still luv ya. =-)  
  
Petra: You asked for more and here it is, albeit a little late, but here nonetheless!  
  
ohtheclevernessofme: I love your responses! Hehe, made me feel all evil writer....I love it! Just hope you like what's to come!!  
  
Innogen: Well, I hope you run back and read this part!  
  
StarTraveler: *Hands over a tissue* Hoe could I kill him....because I love drama and that was dramatic wasn't it?  
  
parisindy: Don't cry....no waot, that's the response I was going for...ok, cry now!  
*************************************  
  
Chapter 18:  
  
_But don't think it's too late  
Nothing's wrong  
Just as long as you know that someday I will  
Someday, Somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right  
But not right now  
I know you're wonderin' when~~ Nickleback - Someday  
  
  
_I still have Harper in my arms, all warmth has left his body, but I still clutch him against my chest rocking, with every rock praying that this was a nightmare that I would wake up from at any moment. "Trance Gemini, your human's death was a senseless sacrifice, since it was *your* punishment to begin with," the head elder says.  
  
I freeze and look up at her with tears still rolling down my face, but now they are tears of anger as I scream, "Why isn't his death punishment enough?!! You have my powers, you have taken away the man I love and without my powers I cannot save him! You have taken away from me the one thing that I have fought so hard to save! Isn't that enough?"  
  
The head elder lookes at me and sternly says, "Because you have to be the one to die! It was your punishment and it shall be carried out. With his death, we have eliminated the second guilty one. How does the old human saying go, we will kill two birds with one stone.' Now stand!" I look back at Harper, his face now ashen. "Stand now!" the head elder sternly repeats.   
  
I lean down and kiss Harpers dead cold lips and whisper, not caring if he couldn't hear me, "Sorry, my love."  
  
I softly lay his head on the ground, wipe my tear-streaked face with my clean hand and stand. I look down to see that my dress and right arm is covered his crimson blood, Harper's blood. The blood I had never wanted on my hands ever again.  
  
I look at the head elder as the gunman raises once again. I close my eyes, readying myself for the kill. I hear the blaster power. The head elder begins, "Ready....Aim," but before she can finish, there is a loud boom and the tribunal door behind me explodes outwards, splintering into hundreds of pieces.  
  
I duck, shielding my head from the blast. I stand as the smoke clears and turn around. As the head elder screams, I start to make out a figure coming from the smoke. At first all I can tell is that the figure is a woman, but then she completely clears the smoke and I gasp as I realize who is the cause of this. I look in surprise and say, "Morrighan?"   
  
She places on hand on her hip as she raises her blaster with the other and says, "Sorry to crash the party, but I object!"  
  
TBC  
  
OK, on to the next part!!!!!  



	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:  
  
_Hope Fades  
into the world of night  
through the shadows falling  
out of memory and time  
don't say, "We have come now to the end."  
White shores are calling  
you and I will meet again. ~~ Annie Lennox "Into the West"  
  
  
_My mind is reeling. It is Morrighan but she looks different. She no longer has her flowing dress on, but instead dark leather pants, a dark shirt with a leather vest over it. Her outfit was considerably warrior-esque. She was not here for talking, she was here for a fight.  
  
"What do you think you are doing, human," the head elder angerly says as she stands.   
  
Morrighan walks up beside me, her blaster still raised, and says, "If you haven't already figured it out, this is a rescue mission. Come on, use your heads! I'm here to take Trance Gemini and Seamus Harper away from here and back to where they should be."  
  
As she says Harper's name, I close my eyes and look down. The head elder sadistically laughs, "Oh, is that so, well, from the looks of things you are too late." The head elder points and Morrighan's eyes follow. They stop on Harper's dead form.   
  
"Oh god," she says. She looks at me and finishes, "I'm so sorry. I tried to come sooner, but at least I can get you out of here." She places a hand on my arm.   
  
The head elder looks at her, smiles and says, "Do you seriously believe that you can get her out of here, you are but one mere human."  
  
Morrighan looks the elder straight in the eyes and says, "Sorry, but I will get her out of here. I may have been too late for Harper, but Trance I will get out. Oh, and mama always said travel in packs." As she finishes, she snaps her fingers and hundreds more file in, blasters raised. Morrighan steadies her blaster, aim directly on the head elder.   
  
"Now, I'm sure that if I shot you, you wouldn't die, but it sure would hurt like hell. So, I'm taking Trance out of here, no more casualties."   
  
"You do realize that you will not get away with this."   
  
"Yes I will because, if you come after us, if you come after Trance ever again, I will give the coordinates of this planet to every single contact that my people have. I'm sure that a few of the planets that your people have devastated would love some retribution."  
  
This time the head elder remains silent. "That's what I thought."   
  
She grabs my arm and start to pull me, but I won't budge. "No. I'm not leaving him," I sternly say.   
  
She leans in beside my face and says, "I'm sorry, Trance, but he's gone. Just because he's gone doesn't mean you have to die along with him."  
  
I look back at Harper and say, "No, this is my fault! I will not leave him. If I can't be with him in life, I will in death."   
  
I look back at Morrighan and she nods and says, "I understand, Trance. I just wish there could be another way," as she finishes, she lets go of my arm.   
  
I turn back towards Harper. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you do this." Suddenly there is a wave of pain running through my head and the next thing I feel is the darkness of unconsciousness.  
  
*****  
  
Morrighan looks down at Trance's crumpled form. She grips the handle of her blaster again. She didn't want to knock Trance out, but she also couldn't leave her behind. She had tried so hard to get here in time, to save them both, but she had partly failed, Harper had died. She looked at his still form and mentally apologized. She then picks Trance up and walks out of the room, her soldiers filing out behind her.  
  
The elders storm out of the room, leaving Harper's body alone...or so they thought. The moment the final elder exits, Azealia steps out from the shadows. She walks over to Harper's still form, kneeling down beside him. "This is not what I expected. Humans only care for themsleves, yet you sacrificed yourself for Trance. Why? I gave you that dream in hopes you'd stop her excecution but this is not what I expected. I thought after that dream, after I made you watch her die, that you would leave and take her with you. That you would stall until Morrighan came, that is why I left her the coordinates, but you didn't, you let everything play out, and then sacrificed yourself. You wouldn't leave her."  
  
Azealia gently strokes his cheek and continues, "You really do love her. I knew she loved you, I saw that the moment she agreed to take the punishment for the both of you, even if it meant her death. I thought that because you are human, you'd let her past keep you away, but you didn't. You are definitely different, human....you don't deserve this fate....you don't deserve to die...Harper."  
  
Azealia looks around making sure that she is alone. When she realizes that she is, she places a hand on Harper's chest. A light blue mist starts to swirl around them. "Harper, I will fix this," Azealia says as she and Harper completely disappear.  
  
TBC  
  
DUN...DUN...DUN!!!!!!!! You know what, I'm just gonna say, push that little purple button and review! =-)


	21. Chapter 20

Wow, guys, I'm getting really bad at updating, aren't I? So sorry! Please forgive me...RL has been unrelenting and free time has become almost obsolete....It's all school, school, school and I'm finally getting to spend a little well deserved time with my father, who I haven't seen in like three months...so we have catching up to do, hence why I haven't really been updating on time. But after this part, there only one more written part until I'm out of parts an will be required to write more....but first I must get the quiet time and, well, the inspiration...so it might be awhile. Sorry guys, but I hope you enjoy this part. Ok, enough with the rambling...here's the reviewer replies.  
  
Super Unigirl: YAY! Another new reader!  
  
CApt.Cow: Have I said before how I love your name...makes me laugh. Wow, I made people cry...that's definitely the reaction I was going for.  
  
Innogen: Glad I haven't lost ya!  
  
Hawkes: Don't know if this is your name here or if you have a name...but thanks for reading this anyway and reminding me that I need to update! Hope you enjoy.  
  
I seem to be loosing some other readers....it's probably my spuratic posting...but maybe this will bring them back.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Chapter 20  
**********  
It's a cold day in a cruel world  
I really wish I could have saved you  
Then who would have saved me from myself~~Dashboard Prophets: "Ballad for Dead Friends"  
***********  
  
I slowly come to my senses. As each one returns, I smell the aroma of dew on the grass, I can hear the wind blowing through the trees, each branch clacking against each other as though nature is celebrating the peaceful silence of the moment. It's my sense of touch that really comes alive. I can feel the cool silk under by bare skin, I can feel a warm, gentle, rythmic sensation on my neck. I suddenly feel a warm arm wrap around my waist. I grin as I run my hand down the arm, my fingers tracing every outline, and say, "Hmm, hello...Harper."  
  
I roll over and lock eyes with Harper. I drape my arm over his waist, moving my hand up and down his back. He's smiling at me with that smile, that crooked little grin of his. I keep my eyes locked on his as I say, "I had the worst nightmare. We were taken away for a trial, a trial which I lost. Then..then they shot you, you died in my arms, Harper, but it was all....all just..."   
  
I hesitate as I start to feel a warm wetness on Harper's back. It's growing quickly. I can feel whatever it is rolling down my bare forearm. I raise my arm away from his back and into my line of vision. I start to tremble as I see the glistening crimsom blood beading down my arm, turning the gold a sickening deep violet.   
  
My eyes widen as I finish, a trimble in my voice, "...just a dream."  
  
I look once more into Harper's eyes, now instead of glistening blue they are completely glazed over, all life gone. His pale skin almost snow white.   
  
Suddenly his breath shudders as he gasps.  
  
"Forever."  
  
His breath catches again, this time never to be recovered as he slumps backwards. All I can see now is red blood, the puddle growing bigger and bigger as the room darkens.   
  
"No!' I scream as I bolt up. I look around desperately trying to figure out where I am. This scenery is completley unknown to me. My chest violently rises and falls as I breathe harder and harder, with each breath I take I'm nearer sobs.  
  
*It was only a dream. Harper isn't dead. I dreamed it all, every bit of it,* I think to myself as I continue looking around, trying to find a strand of the good reality to cling to again. Then, I make the mistake of allowing my head to fall and what I see shatters my hopes into tiny shards.  
  
I raise a shaking hand to my chest, then my stomach, then finally my thighs. There are dark red stains spotting my dress, darkest in these areas.   
  
I've seen this enough to immeadiately know what I'm looking at. My entire body is shaking and if I had a heart, I'm sure it would be pounding so hard I could feel it in my ears.  
  
"N-no! I-it isn't real! This isn't real. I'll just call his name and he'll return to me. I'll call to him and he'll explain all of this away. Yes, that's what I must do."  
  
As I go to call, another voice cuts in, "I wish it were that simple, Trance."  
  
My head snaps around, following the voice. I see Morrighan standing in the doorway beside me. I look at her.  
  
"Please, tell me it was all a dream, tell me that I didn't lose him again," I plead, the last light of hope flickering in my eyes.  
  
She slowly walks over to me and places a hand on my shoulder. That last light is extinguished. I've done this same gesture so many times before. I know what she's going to tell me but I don't want to believe.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I tried to get there in time. Tried to save you both....but I was too late."  
  
"No," I weakly say as my eyes well up. "No, please....please tell me he's alive." My plea is met with sad eyes. I shake my head in disbelief, mouthing the word "no" unable to get my voice to work. I clinch my eyes shut, drop my head into my hands and allow my emotions to show. My entire body is wracked with sobs as I realize that all the memories I prayed to the Divine were figments are actually the devastating truth, Harper is dead.   
  
Morrighan silently stands in front of me, letting me cry.  
  
After a few minutes, I look up, tears still freely rolling down my cheeks. "Let me see him...I need to see him."   
  
Morrighan rubs her hands together as she begins to pace. "You can't...we-*I* left him behind."  
  
My eyes go wide again. "No! We must go back! He belongs on the Andromeda, with his family. He deserves a proper burial, surrounded by his friends not the ones who killed him!"   
  
Morrighan stops pacing, still not allowing herself to make eye conact with me. "I'm sorry, Trance. I came here to get you both out, no distractions. When I got there, Harper was already dead, you were the only survivor, meaning you were the one to get out. When I set out, I did so to get you both out of there, but because Harper didn't make it didn't mean I was going to leave you there to die as well. When I tried to get you out, you refused to leave, so I..I stepped in."  
  
I was so angry. I just look at her and scream, "You left him there!"  
  
"We were running out of time, Trance! I had no choice!"  
  
"You left him there," I angrily repeat, bitter, hot tears rolling down my cheeks. I can feel my fingernails cutting into my skin as I clinch my fists until they shake.   
  
Now Morrighan turns to face me. Her look is as anger-filled as my own. "Trance it was either you or Harper and Harper was dead, out of the equation! I had two choices at that point: leave you there to die with Harper or leave him and give you a chance to live. You wouldn't make that choice so I made it for you."   
  
I jump off the table and yell, "I *made* my choice! I *wanted* to die!"  
  
Suddenly she takes hold of my shoulders and says, "Why? You had the chance to live. Why would you want to die when you can live? Why would you waste that chance?"  
  
I shake her hands off my shoulders and take a step back. "Why? Why? Because he wasn't the one who was supposed to die! I was! I should be dead right now and Harper should be making his way back to the Androemda to explain why I wouldn't come back this time. He should be there consoling everyone. He shouldn't be dead because..."   
  
I stop and turn away from Morrighan's piercing eyes.   
  
"Trance?"  
  
I take a shakey breath as I continue, "He shouldn't be dead because he loved me...he should be alive because *I* love him." I can hear her take in a sharp breath. She hadn't known, this entire time she hadn't known.  
  
"Trance, I had no...I'm so..." she stops herself, unable to continue, realizing her mistake.  
  
I turn around once more locking eyes with Morrighan and ask, all rage leaving my weak body, "Why did you come for us? Why couldn't you have just let me die with him?"  
  
Morrighan leans against the door frame she had stopped next to and says, "If you will hear me out, I will explain all that I can to you. Please, Trance, just let me explain."  
  
I take in another shakey breath. I give a cynical laugh and turning around I say, "Explanations....yeah, I could really use some of those right now. Please explain a few things for me, Morrighan. Explain to me why all I can see is darkness. Explain to me why everything and everyone I ever love dies. Explain to me why no matter how hard I try to save them, the ones I love always die because of my mistakes, explain why they always die in *my* arms. Explain to me why the one person I've fought and fought to keep alive died again, explain why he died for me. Explain to me how I'm going to tell the crew, his family, that Harper is dead and that it's all my fault. Explain to me what I have to live for now. Now that everything I've loved is gone! My powers, the one thing I could have used to save him, to bring him back to me...gone. Harper, the one man I've ever truly loved and who ever loved me, gone! All my reasons to live, gone! So, Morrighan..."  
  
I trail off. Through my rant I have made my way to her. I lean in, getting face-to-face to her and finish, "...please, do *explain!*"   
  
TBC  
  
Ok, so how was that. I really need you guys to come back and read...c'mon, you're my motivation and when you leave so does the will to write....so press that little purple button and show me that you want more story...please. No this isn't me begging....I just want feedback, that's all. Well, until next time.  
  



	22. Chapter 21

Oh...wow, guys! I'm so sorry. I totally forgot to update....Bad, HP, bad! Please forgive me...RL has been nothing but hectic...grrr...stupid RL shouldn't be messing with my writing. Well, time for me to reply to my faithful readers.  
  
Rastafari: YAY! New reader! Glad your enjoying it...please...breathe though...don't want you to pass out! ;-)  
  
Petra: Glad to see you are still reading! =-) And I promise I will finish this story...may take a while but I will finish!  
  
StarTraveler: Yeah sometimes I get lazy too...another reason why this is so late! ;-)  
  
oicheban: *Jumps up and down excitedly* Oh WOW! Someone from Ireland! My dream is to visit Ireland...I've got Irish in my heritage...somewhat obvious from my appearance that that's the part I take after most. I've always wanted to visit because I hear to countryside is beautiful! Thank for reviewing! WOW! Thanks for your compliments...and to tell you the truth...I have *absolutely* no idea where or how I'm going to end this....hence why it takes me so long between parts. Just wait...I'm a sucker for sappy romance, but I swear, it won't all be that way...cause HP...she loves her some drama and angst!!   
  
AkinaMeigatsuno: Another new reader....I love it to discover that new people are reading my story and I love it even more when they really like it...boost my writing confidence! Ooo, I made ya cry...score!...I mean that's what I was going for.....I don't really think I do the dramatically sad scenes well so when I get a review with someone telling me they cried...I know I did it right!  
  
Hapersgal: Love the name! =-) Oh wow...you saved my story..*deep blush*...gosh...I'm...well, thanks...I think you're like the first one to do that and that makes me happy! Thanks for your comments....and yes I am going to continue...as I said before...I have no idea where this is going so give it time...sooner or later I'll finish. =-)  
  
Ablia: Why thank you...I don't think anyone's ever told me my story kicks ass before! *Big Grin*  
  
Ryoko-chan: Here's the next part for your reading enjoyment.  
******************************************************************  
Chapter 21  
***********  
Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.   
Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play.  
The stars gleam, the poets drea, the eagles fly, without you.  
The earth turns, the sun burns  
But I die, Without You.  
~~"Without You" From the Musical "RENT"  
************  
I'm breathing hard now, staring into Morrighan's surprised eyes. She starts to slowly back away, her hand out in front of her in defense. As she's backing away she slowly says, "Trance I will explain but first you have to do something for me."  
  
If my anger did not have control of me, my jaw would have dropped at that moment. She had to be kidding me. She actually wanted me to do something for her after what she had done to me.   
  
"What?!"  
  
"I need you to calm down and listen."  
  
My anger begins to boil again. It is because of her that Harper is alone on Willocia. Then my anger wavers as I think to myself, *What am I saying...it's my fault Harper is there...that Harper is dead.* I look at her and just nod.  
Morrighan sighs and begins. "Thank you, Trance. I know you have many questions that I, sadly, can't answer. So, I'm going to tell you all that I know."  
Morrighan hesitantly steps forwards, still afraid that I might lash out. She points to her neck and says, "Do you see these markings on my neck?" I just nod. What do her markings have to do with anything? "These are a symbol of my people. It means "peacekeeper." My bloodline has always ruled Zyphoria since the Great War."  
  
I cross my arms and ask, "Why your family?" She takes a deep breath and I soon realize this will be a long tale.  
  
"Long ago, during the war, my ancestor were the humans who liberated the planet. Legend claims a woman the color of the sky saved us, ensuring my family as leaders then as quickly as she came, disappeared. Two centuries later, on the exact day the first wonam came, another woman appeared. This one the color of jade and as mysterious as the first. She never gave her name but told my great-great grandfather, Patrick, that her people, the people of a planet named Willocia had done many wrongs to many undeserving people. She told him of the wrongs committed and wrongs to come, but then told him that not all her people were like this. There were some out there who's sole mission was to bring happiness and light to the universe.  
  
Once she had said this she then proceeded to tell him of a prophecy. She told him that our people would remain in peace until a great darkness crept into the universe. This darkness would be swift and complete unless stopped, but there was only one who could stop it. A lone group of misfits would come together to break through the evil. They would be lead by a honorable man, lost from his time. Patrick asked the mysterious woman what this had to do with his family. She told him that among this group of would be a girl....a girl of lavendar, a woman of gold. She would be the essential element to keeping the peace, but her love would unlock the door to light. All of this would rely on her love, a forbidden love with a man from a planet of near desolation. A man with eyes of sea blue."  
  
My audible gasp interrupts Morrighan. "No..it can't be," I whisper to myself.   
  
All these thoughts bombard me, stripping me of my remaining strength. As I begin to sway, Morrighan rushes to me, taking firm hold of my shoulders. I'm only barely aware of this. All my hopes and dreams are fading.  
  
Morrighan sits me on my bed and I look up at her, my eyes no longer filled with anger, but instead are full of regret and anguish. She frowns and says,   
"I'm so sorry, I've told you too much, I'll stop."  
  
I grab her arm and plead, "No, please. I have to know, I need to know...everything." Morrighan nods and continues.  
  
"The mysterious prophet told Patrick that the woman of gold and man with eyes of blue would have a love like no other, one that would cross many timelines, but their love would be tested. The woman of gold would lose her love, only to get him back, but fate is a cruel, cruel watcher. Once more would fate seperate the reunited lovers. She then told Patrick that this is where his family would come into play. The first daughter of his second great grandson would be the peacekeeper and would thus be marked as such. Hence my wonderful and eternal choker.  
  
The woman told Patrick that even when all light had faded, love's song would sound through the abyss of darkness. That part was the most confusing and to this day I have no clue what it truly means. Before the woman left, Patrick asked the woman why she had told him all of this. She frowned, tears clouding her grey eyes and told him because she didn't want what had happened to her to happen to another. Then she was gone.  
  
My great-great grandfather took her words to heart and on his death bed told my father, who passed the story on to me, telling me everything. This was my destiny and...and I failed. When I heard of Captain Hunt and his crew I knew the prophecy might be true, but upon seeing a flexi of his crew, seeing of your change from purple to gold and then seeing Mr. Harper, I knew it was true. That's why I asked for you and Harper. I still had no idea what I was to do, just that I was to keep you two together, but when you arrived, I sensed only friendship..no unique love. So I thought maybe I would get to know you, in hopes of truly understanding the prophecy, but then you both were taken. I had no idea Azealia was going to do that-"  
  
"She isn't as bad as you believe."  
  
"Still, I should have had better security on you. Well, soon after your disappearence, I received a encrypted message that told me that you had been taken back to your planet, but it was when the name Willocia appeared, I realized my foolish mistake. Within the message were the coordinates to Willocia and the Tribunial Hall and a message saying you would be killed if not rescued. I set out but-"  
  
"But you were too late."   
  
Morrihan nods and says, "I'm so sorry."  
  
I close my eyes. All this is too surreal. My great plan was part of an even greater plan and I've ruined everything. I've lost everything...I've lost Harper..again. I can feel the tears starting again. A chill takes me as they begin to roll down my cheeks.  
  
Suddenly my grief filled solitude is shattered by a mournful voice. "Trance, Harper's gone, but you are not. All is not ruined, you can still bring peace. Life can still continue...you can still continue."  
  
I take a ragged breath, finally making eye contact with her. Tears are streaming down my cold cheeks as I say, "You don't understand. Harper is my life, my real mission. I don't think after losing him again, I can get over this. When I had Harper, I was alive, but I die without him."  
  
I clinch my eyes shut, no longer wanting to see Morrighan's mournful eyes. I don't want her pity, I don't need it. What I want, what I need is Harper holding me close, his arms keeping me warm. I need his breath tickeling my neck as he whispers in my ear that everything is all right, that he will protect me. I need his touch, his eyes, his smile, his voice...I need him. I let out a silent sob as I drop my head in my hands, my body shaking with the force of my cry.  
Morrighan wipes away her own tears and says, "I'll leave you to mourn, there are some clean clothes by the sink. Also, there are some personal items...things I found on you when I arrived."  
  
I hear the door close and I lift up my head. I look at the neat pile next to the sink and something catches my eye. In all the dull material, something white shows through.  
  
*It can't be,* my mind screams. I walk to the sink and pull away the clothes to reveal something I had not expected to see ever again. I reach out a trembling hand, laying it gently on the item, making sure it's real. When I know it is, I wrap my hand around it, protectively bring it to my chest. New sobs escape my throat as I climb back into bed, I pull my knees to my chest and open my trembling hand. My vision my be blurred but I know what is in my hand. I look down as my thumb strokes the slighly oil stained white fur of a rabbit's foot...Harper's lucky rabbit foot. I close my eyes once again dropping my hands into my hands and take a deep breath. The sweetest smell ever reaches my nose...oil and sparky. I hug myself and as the tears over take me, I say the words I had been unable to tell Harper, "I love you, too...forever and always.  
  
TBC  
  
OK, guys..review and I will try my best to update soon...I have another part in the betaing process...after that it's back to the writing....but please..tell me what you thought of this part!   
  
Until next chapter! :-)


	23. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
Hey guys! Harper's Pixie here! I wanted to say thanks for all the reviews. I know I'm taking forever, but remember this is a WIP so it might take a wee bit longer than others. Also, I'm not at my home computer and won't be until mid July, so sadly I wouldn't expect another part until then because I'm on a college campus for an educational program and won't be getting home until July 9th then, I'm off to Washington D.C. until July 16th. So please don't give up on me...I'm trying. I do have a part written and almost ready to go up, but I can't get it up until I'm home for more than five hours. And I have homework on the weekends, but I promise that after this program is over, I'll work my little purple tail off to get the parts up faster!  
  
Until then, keep reading...you never know when this purple pixie will pop up again! 


	24. Chapter 22

Wow...I'm sorry guys...it's been way too long and sadly I only come back with one part...I'm sorry. RL has been more then hectic and I'm trying to get my muse back up and running, but that's easier said than done..but I atleast have one part for ya. On to the long list of reviews and thanks:  
  
Trancefan - Well, I'm gonna try to get back into the writing groove...keep your fingers crossed.  
  
oicheban - Here's an update for ya! I do have Irish in me...I wasn't trying to be stereotypical....luckily it wasn't too bad..you still read it.  
  
The Mad Dragon - We used the subway or walked...I like the first better than the second....here's more fic for your survival purpuses. Well, why do I keep hurting harper...well, I'm in a little club on a messageboard called The Harperchondriacs...we enjoy the angst that comes from hurting Harper in our fics....they make some of the most enjoyable. Wow, I can't believe that I inspired your story....and I have to say that I've loved al your drom ones so far...are you gonna make another soon?  
  
equinox-hu - WOW! I don't think anyone's ben that enthused about this fic before...one sitting..wow..thanks...that was alot to read in one sitting, but thanks!  
  
Guinevere Le Fay - Sorry for the uber long wait, but that's why I said WIP.  
  
StarTraveler  
  
Harpersgal - Hopefully my muse will get a move on and I'll start writing more. Thanks for all the =-)  
  
Pheniox-skye  
  
WBH21C - Thank you for your comments  
  
Callie-Cat - Here's a little something to get you off that cliffy  
  
LittleRedhead  
  
Hebe - Thankee  
  
hawkeye - Thanks...you're one of my few crossover readers!  
  
Your Worshipfulness - Well, if there is a reunion....it will be a while from now.  
  
parisindy - Hands her a tissue  
  
OK, I think thats' everyone...if not...I still love you for reviewing...I just overlooked you.  
  
On to the story:  
  
Chapter 22  
  
And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you 're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby - Brittany Spears: "Everytime"  
  
I feel so cold...so lost. It's been over an hour since Morrighan left and I still haven't stopped crying. When I was originally sent by the Elders to start my mission on the Maru they warned me about this. As heartless as they are, they warned me this might happen.  
  
flashback  
  
"Trance Gemini. You understand what your mission is, so now we must warn you about the consequences. We have lost many a good watcher because they have gotten involved with their subjects. Remember, these...humans, they are just that. You are to gain their trust, but nothing more. You must stay with them with the knowledge that they could leave you or you leave them at any moment, you must stay detached. Do you understand? They asked and I nodded, promising never to fall into the traps I'd been taught humans could set.  
  
end flashback  
  
I was naive then, just excited to finally be getting off my planet and anticipating my adventures. I never thought humans, let alone, these humans could cause me to sacrifice all. No matter my powers, I was powerless to stop the effects human love would have on me.  
  
I've finally stop crying, my eyes locked on what's in my hands. It was merely a rabbit's foot, a old earth good luck charm, but to me, it was priceless. It was Harper's, all I had left of him, besides my memories and those, no Elder could take from me. I remember the first time I saw his good luck charm.  
  
flashback  
  
Trance bounces into the machine shop. Harper, concentrating on what he's working on, doesn't notice her entrance. Seeing this, Trance sneaks up beside him and he perks up, immediately aware of her presence.  
  
"Harper, what's that," Trance asks as she point to his belt.  
  
Harper looks down and smiles. He detaches the item from his belt. "This, my Sparkling Princess, may look like a mere rabbit's foot, but it's more than that....it's my good luck charm."  
  
"Like what Beka calls me?"  
  
"Yeah, but not so purple or sparkling. Back on earth, luck, even if there was very little of it, was something everyone wished they had more. Some people had little trinkets that they swore had brought them luck in some way or another whether it was with them when they found food or escaped a beating."  
  
Trance steps closer to Harper and asks, "Is that why you have yours?"  
  
Harper looks up, realizing how close Trance has gotten. He takes a deep breath, taking in the sweet smell of lavender and says, stammering, "Y-You could say that...but it's not there so much for luck anymore. It's just a reminder of the good luck I've already had. I had it with me when Beka picked me up and got me off that hellhole and had it on me the first time I met you. So I can say it's definitely done it's job, I'm very lucky to have you....and the others."  
  
Trance smiles at Harper, causing him to smile in return. Trance leans over and kisses Harper on the cheek before skipping out.  
  
Before she skips out the door, she turns around and say, "Well, Harper, I guess that means I have a good luck charm, too."  
  
"What's that, babe?"  
  
"You, Harper...you're my good luck charm," she says with a giggle before skipping the rest of the way out, her tail happily swinging behind her.  
  
End Flashback  
  
I rub my fingers over the fur, a small smile creeping over my lips as I remember the proud look on Harper's face when I'd told him that. That day started the best times of my life. I sigh, realizing I can't stay like this forever. Finally, I decide to get out of the blood stained dress. I can't stand to look at the dark spots anymore, they are just taunting me, giving even more proof that Harper's truly gone.  
  
I strip and change into the clothes Morrighan left. Compared to my warrior dress, this is more like Beka's style: black leather pants, black sleeveless shirt and boots. I look at myself in the mirror. I look like a ghost of my former self. I run a hand over my pale gold face and pause in terror. I start to shake as I look at my blood stained hands. I'd been so focused on the charm. I rush to the sink, turn it on, and start to frantically scrub. Even after the maroon has faded and the golds and browns have returned, I continue to scrub until my hands are raw, small spots of my own blur blood appearing.  
  
I turn the water off. "Oh, Harper! What am I going to do without you? What am I supposed to tell Beka," I ask as I brush a tear from my eye and get ready to start my new life. A life without my powers...without Harper.  
  
I look up in the mirror to see Harper behind me, his dead blue eyes staring at me. I gasp and spin around only to see I am once again alone. Then I hear it. A ghostly voice fills my mind.  
  
"Trance."  
  
"Harper," I say as I frantically look around.  
  
"Trance...help."  
  
I cover my ears. I have to be going insane with grief. I close my eyes, hands over my ears, Harper's voice continues to fill my head, getting louder and louder. My head begins to hurt, without my powers and as weak as I already am, this onslaught is too much.  
  
Suddenly the voices stop and my eyes snap open. I'm alone again. I lower my hands and spin around. I come face to face with Harper, his blue eyes glazed over, his hair a pale white, his face ghostly white. He grabs my shoulders and screams, "TRANCE HELP ME," and my world goes black.  
  
TBC  
  
Ok, guys...review for me and maybe that will get my muse working and I can pump out another part for you guys! I love your reviews...so press that button and have at it!


	25. Chapter 23 FINALLY

OK, wow, this has taken forever to get too, now hasn't it? Sorry, guys, my muse decided to take a nearly three month long vacation before returning. But she did return, so here's the next part...hope it's worth the wait...and if it make you feel any better, the story's not over yet...I've got a ways to go and so far I've been able to write on a regular basis. knocks on wood So, without further delay, it's time for reviewer replies...and hang in there...there's a lot of them:

wiccabitch2721: Well, thanks. I know I've suceeded when I make a reader cry...and yeah...everyone needs a good cry sometimes. -) And as I said before...the end is a ways off.

ncrimsontearsifly: Here's the next part to ease the insanity. -)

Lady of the Wood: Wow...one of the best stories you've evver read...holy cow...ok...now I really gotta keep my ego in check. ;-)

ablia: Thanks for your review

Dancing princess: Love your name.

Alexandra3: Glad you think my story is intriguing....wait...how do you spell that word? -)

Petra: Thanks for your reviews...you're the coolest!

The Mad Dragon : You're just boosting my ego...if you aren't careful...my head might get too big. ;-)

kaitins: Thanks!

oicheban: And noooo, there was no sarcasm in my reply...only thanks

Crimson Amber: Well....you'll just have to wait to see.

A/N: This part has yet to be beta'd so all mistakes are my own. Now enjoy!

Chapter 23:  
Every now and then,  
Softest breath upon my skin  
I feel you come back again  
And it's like you haven't been  
gone a moment from my side  
Like the tears were never cried  
Like the hands of time were holding you and me: Diamond Rio I Believe  
__

As my senses return, I have two sensations: The cold deck plating through my thin shirt and a soft touch on my cheek. I can hear a voice...but it's only a whisper.

_Wake up....I...need...you._

I know that voice. I'd know that voice anywhere. It can't be. I tell myself as I can feel the hot tears forming again as the whisper grows.

I still feel the sensation of fingers on my cheek. A touch I know anywhere, but only truly felt briefly.

My eyes snap open as I gasp. 

I don't get up. I can't get up. It's not that my body won't allow me...it's just that my won't. My eyes slowly look around. I'm looking for someone I know can't be there. I don't know what hurts worse, knowing Harper's gone or knowing it's my fault.

I clinch my eyes shut again. What was I looking for anyway. The man I love is gone...and now only my guilt remains. It's there to drive me insane. How else can I explain the voice, the touch....seeing Harper.

A chill runs down my spine as the image of a dead Harper flashes through my memory...those cold dead eyes. I can escape them. I close my eyes, they're there; I open my eyes, still they remain, staring...burning a hole in my soul.

__

I clench my eyes shut once more and cover my ears, trying to block the haunting voice....the reminder of my failure. I felt something soft brushing against my temple. I'm still clinging onto Harper's rabbit's foot, the soft fur lying on the side of my head.

_It's so dark. I'm lost, Trance. I need you._

That catches my attention. Instead of the voice being haunting and ghostly, I can now hear fear. If this voice is there to taunt me, why is there fear in the voice?

_Trance, where are you!_

Now the voice sounds frantic. I slowly open my eyes and sit up. Looking around, I see that still I'm alone. Where is this voice coming from? Why am I hearing him, when every memory I have keeps reminding me that he's gone? My thoughts are interrupted by frantic bangining.

Trance! Trance, answer me!

It's Morrighan. I sit there for a few more seconds waiting to hear the voice again, it's been silent for nearly three minutes. Maybe...maybe it wasn't real and it is just my guilt...but why can I still feel him? Exasperated, I run a hand down my face and sigh.

I stand, brushing myself off. I notice a dull pain in the back of my head. I reach back, feeling a slight bump from the fall. The knocking continues.

Well, that would explain the voice. It's from the bump I took, nothing more. I say trying to reassure myslef of my sanity.

Trance please open the door! You're starting to worry me.

I head for the door. Have I been out long enough to worry her? Then I start to wonder if she's been knocking the entire time I've been awake, yet I only noticed it a few minutes ago. I don't even remember locking it. Right as I reach the door pad, I feel a warm breath on my neck.

I spin around, breathing hard. I know I felt a breath on my neck. I couldn't be the wind; I'm closed in on all sides, not to mention that I'm pretty sure I'm in space. Another chill runs down my spine. I'm starting to get spooked.

I turn back toward the door pad and once again try to reassure myself, Harper's gone. Face it, Trance, he's not coming back and you can't lose it because the others will need you. Harper's gone

I stop dead, my hand only inches away from the door pad. I close my eyes and slowly turn around chanting, Not real, not real, not real.

Then I open my eyes. Standing in front of me, blue eyes sparkling, with that same half grin that I love so much, looking very much alive, is Harper. He's standing next to my bed.

I shake my head, disbelief taking over. No real, you can't be real.Well, babe, I wouldn't be so sure about that.

TBC

Now....you see that little purple button....isn't it pretty...well, if you hit it and review...it will be even prettier! Please review...tell me what you like, heck, what you didn't like, but don't flame...flames are only good for one thing and that's to start a fire...so be nice to the poor writer...and review!


	26. Chapter 24

Guys, I fully apologize about the long wait. has been giving me hell for the longest time. I got one ficlet up and since them it's been mean. So, I've actually had two chapters ready to go for a while now....just couldn't post. OK, now on to the reviews:

fwe

silver-midnite: Glad that you're liking it. And here...a update! -)

questmistress: Thanks

janeta siri: Ooooo, a Russian....well, that kinda beats the other reviewer. -) Hope you like this chapter

oicheban: Sorry I made you wait again. Hope you can forgive me. :-)

Warclam: Thanks for your enthusiastic reviews

kaitins

eris

StarTraveler

(((Anyone else I might have missed

Lady of the Wood: I do love your name.

mizor: Thanks your kind words have meant so much to me.

Enjoy!!!!

Chatper 24:  
_  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
But now I'm bound my the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me._ Evanescence: My Immortal

I stared in disbelief, my mouth agape. In front of me was a man who not a day ago, I had watch die in my arms, but looked like he could not be healthier. He was wearing the clothes he'd received on my homeworld, only they were whole, not stained with blood. I'm afraid to speak. Afraid that the moment I open my mouth, he'll leave me and I'll realize this is all a dream.

I jump. In my shock I've completely forgotten about Morrighan, who's still beating on my door. I'm staring at him now. It's the only thing I can do. I watched him die. So I say the only thing I can think of.

Y-you're dead.You can't be real! I watched you die!Stop saying well' and explain. You can't be here, Harper, you can't be right in front of me. You died...in my arms. I clench my eyes shut, tears forming. I want him to be real. I need him to be real, but how can he? There's no logical reason for a dead man to be standing in front of me, acting as though he is anything but.

I feel tears slowly rolling down my face. I open my eyes to see that his expression has changed. He walked toward me.

Oh, Trance, babe, don't cry. Please, I can't stand to see sadness in those big brown eyes of yours.

He's standing in front of me now. He reaches up to brush the tear from my cheek, but instead of his skin making contact with mine, it just goes through my cheek. I shiver, gasping as I jump back, frightened.

You aren't real!

He's looking at his hand, shock in his eyes....real shock.

What in the hell?

He just stands there staring at his hand, looking at it like it's a foreign object.

Y-you didn't know that would happen, I ask, stammering.

He looks up at me and now there's fear in his blue eyes.

TRANCE! WHAT'S WRONG?

My focus goes back to the banging. I know I should tell her something, keep her from worrying, but what am I going to tell her. _Yes Morrighan, everything's fine. I'm just in here talking to my dead boyfriend._

I look back to Harper. He's not as clear as he was before....it's like he's fading.

He looks at me, horror in his eyes.

Trance....where are you going? It's getting dark again...Trance...TRANCE!

Then he's gone. I'm trembling. If that was really Harper, how...how could he be here. If it's not Harper...then the Divine is playing one hell of a cruel joke on me.

TRANCE, I SWEAR TO THE DIVINE! IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR, I'M GONNA-

I don't let her finish, quickly pressing the button as I sink to the floor, my eyes not leaving the last spot he was. My mind is a wreck. I don't know what to think, what's real or not real. She rushes to me, placing her hands on either side of my face.

Trance, Trance, look at me. What happened? One minute it's quiet and then I hear you scream and I can't get the door open.

I screamed? I don't remember screaming...only darkness.

Then I hear you screaming Harper's name...

At hearing his name, I turn my eyes on her.

And you're talking to yourself.You didn't hear him, I meekly say.

A look of confusion washes over her face. Hear who? You were in here alone, my sensors only picked up one person. I thought you were being attacked, that's why I checked for intruders, but you were alone. Trance are you ok?Yeah I'm fine. I guess I just was having a dream or something I lie. I know something's wrong. I can feel it. Not like how I could when I had my powers, I couldn't see the different possibilities of what migh tbe wrong. This time, it was a deeper knowing. Something was wrong and it had to do with Harper.

I started to stand. Have you contacted the Andromeda, I ask.

No, not yet. Would you like me to, tell them what happened.

I shake my head. I know I should go back, tell them about Harper, help them mourn, but something is telling me, that we shouldn't be mourning quite yet. If Harper is truly gone, then I shouldn't be feeling him, but I am. I've always had a connection with the crew of the Andromeda. I've always been able to sense them, especially Harper. I could tell when they were in trouble, that's how I've been able to find them so many times. I thought it was a part f my powers, but now I'm not so sure. I can still slightly sense Harper, but whatever I'm feeling, it's fading.

I need time to think, but I can't get my head clear. My thoughts are clouding, I'm something. It's not like the voice, it's not his voice...it's something melodic. I start toward my bed, Morrighan following behind me. The melody is like a whisper, but it's growing.

Morrghan starts, but the melody muffles the rest. I can hear it clearly now, but it's not my voice singing. It's another, deeper, but still feminine. As the melody has not only clouded my mind, but my vision as well. Everything is becoming as blur when suddenly my surroundings change.

I'm no longer on Morrighan's ship. I'm in a sea of colors. Streaks of magenta, green, and gold are flying all around me. Suddenly they collide to create a sphere of colors. As the colors mix, an image starts to become visible. I see a planet of shimmering lavendar. This planet looks so familiar, like something I'd seen in a book when I was younger. Before I can ponder on it any longer, the colors swirl once more and another image begins to form. This one is of a temple-esque building, pillars of blue flames mark it's enterence. Suddenly the melody returns and the colors swirl in time with the melody. I finally recognise it. It's my chant to Harper. Not seconds after I realize this, the colors swirl again, forming a pair of eyes I'd know anywhere. Then the rest of the face materialized.

I whisper.

Then the sphere begins to disapate. NO! I don't understand! What does this mean?

The chant gets stronger, the colors are once again surrounding me. What does this mean? Why am I seeing this?

As a reply, the streaks swirl around me fast. Suddenly everything goes dead quiet save for one small whisper.

_Melphion....there you will find the answers for which you seek.Melphion! But that's only legend, that planet doesn't exist!She know...she...knows._

With that the streaks come to a dead stop before rushing toward me. They collide with me sending be back....back to reality.

TBC

Ok, guys, read and review and I'll try to get that next chapter up by the next week. I have exams and they are over the end of this week....so, until the next chappie, tell me what you think! -D


	27. Chapter 25

A/N: Ok...wow..it's been FOREVER since my last update...but I can explain. First off I was without internet for over a month, but luckily for you that meant I could spend more time writing, which I did. Also, I'm about to graduate from High School, so tha t kept me more than busy. But now things have slowed down and my new interenet will let me on here...so here's a new part...hope I haven't lost you guys.

All reviewers

Chapter 25:

_Give me one more time around  
Give me one more chance to see  
Give me everything you are  
Give me one more chance to be near you Switchfoot: On FireTrance! Trance! Oh please wake up!_

I don't want to wake up. My entire body feels weak. All the energy I had managed to regain now seems zapped. I feel my eyelids flutter.

Trance, please be ok!

I can hear Morrighan, but as hard as I try, I can't open my eyes.

_Trance...wake up. _a ghostly voice calls into my ear. I suddenly feel a light touch on my shoulder, a deadly cold chill races through me, but suddenly I feel my energy slowly return.

_Trance...wake up babe...I need ya._

As my eyes slowly open I softly groan, Oh Trance, you're ok! Morrighan saiys as she slowly helps me to my feet and to my bed. You've really got to lie down. You've been through a traumatic experience.

I brush a loose strand of hair from my face and say, No, no...I'm fine.No you're not Trance. You're weak. You've been through so much. I know loosing Harper has- That brings my senses back to me. The images feel my mind.

_She knows..._

I look at Morrighan. Melphion...you know what I'm talking about...where is it?Trance, you've got to get some rest, she says as she lays a hand on my shoulder.

I bat it away and ask again, this time a little more firmly, No! Melphion, where is it?It's an abandoned planet, one the source of folk tales now. Something my grandfather used to tell me about. He said there was a temple there.What kind of temple?He said that for hundreds of years Melphion was home to a peaceful race. They worshiped this priestess, but I can't remember her name. The priestess supposedly could tell the future, helping the planet's inhabitants prosper. Then, about two hundred years ago, darkness came. Now, since my grandfather wanted to keep the story a little light hearted, he'd always say that the sun came out scared away the darkness, but the people of Melphion had to leave. Their planet couldn't support them any longer. They left and lived happily ever after, as my grandfather told me. So I never knew the real ending.He might have told you the real ending, but I'm not sure. How far are we from Melphion.Not more than a day's journey, but why?

I slowly stand. Because I have to go there?

She looks at me confused, Trance, why? The planet's been abandoned for over a hundred years, nothing's there except a ghost town and the temple.I need to go there. The answers I need will be there.Trance I think you might have hit your head when you fell.NO! You don't understand. I have to go there! Harper's there! I scream, desperation lacing my voice.

Morrighan gained that same pained look, the one she's had when she told me about she'd left Harper behind.

No! You don't understand!Yes, Trance I do, she starts as she reaches out for my arms, It's the grief talking. I've lost people before, people I loved-Listen to-

She grabs my arm, You loved Harper and now he's gone-

I grab her arm and push her away, using more strength than I meant to, sending her crashing against the wall, NO! You don't get it! Harper is ther eI know he is...I saw it. So we are going to go there so I can get him back!

Morrighan rubs her wrist, Trance, I want to believe you-Then do. There is no harm in going there. You said yourself that it's abandoned. So please take me there and if he's not there, then you can chalk it up to grief and I'll go back to Andromeda, to start my life without Harper.

I walk over to her, reaching out to her, frowning at how she flinches. I pull back, crossing my arms. All right, but Trance...you need to contact the Andromeda. You and Harper were overdue for a call in a day ago. They are going to start wondering what has happened.

I go to interrupt her, but she raises a hand and continues, And I know you don't want to tell them the truth and telling then the truth will complicate things. If ther is a chance that Harper is on Melphion, which is all but possible, then telling them that he's dead wouldn't be the right thing. So I suggest that you tell whoever you contact that I've invited you to stay longer and that you will contact them again in a week's time. I'm sorry Trance, but that's all I can give you. I'm putting my people in danger already, I don't want your Captain Hunt to think that I've taken two of his crewmembers hostage, only to kill one. So you tell them whatever they need to hear. I'll be back in twenty minutes. I've got to tell my pilot to change course.

With that, she left, but immediately I knew I was not alone.

I say as I scan the room. I'm alone, but the feeling won't end, so I scan it again. That's when I see it. In a once enpty part of the room, there's a shimmer in the air. Something is trying to come into this realm.

The shimmer takes form. It's Harper, but he looks like he's in pain. He's on his knees, arms wrapped around his stomach.

I scream as I rush to him. I try to grab him, momentarily forgetting the last time we touched. This time as my arms go through him, he shimmers away.

As soon as I scream he shimmers back once more, this time looking straight at me, eyes full of confusion and pain.

Trance...what's happening, where am I?

I hover my hands over him, afriad that the moment I touched him, he's vanish again.

Harper...Seamus, I don't know what's happening, but I'm coming for you.I feel like I'm being pulled in every direction, he says as be begins to rock back and forth.

Harper...I'll find you and I'll make this stop.

He looks at me, and through his pain, manages to give me his half grin. I promise. Just please...hold on for me...I'll figure this out...I-

Before I can finish, Harper throws back his head and screams, his image flickers before seemingly shattering into tiny pieces. Once again, I'm staring at thin air.

I look up, angry tears forming and scream at whatever entity will hear, WHY IS THIS HAPPENING? I slam my fist into the ground. I don't understand! Why are you giving him back to me, only to rip him away? Why are you still punishing him...it's me! Me who screwed with the timelines, not him!

I give up. I'm not helping Harper any by screaming at the nothing. I stand, whiping the hot tears off og my cheeks. I've still got to contact the Andromeda and if I look like I've been crying, they'll know I'm lying. I go to the mirror once more, fixing my hair back and making sure my eyes aren't red.

I walk over to the communication console. All right, showtime. I turn the screen on and begin, Andromeda, this is Chief Medical Officer Trance Gemini reporting in, do you copy?

I wait a few seconds until a familiar voice replies, Yes. Hello Trance. You're late.

I put on my best smile and continue, Sorry, Dylan. Morrighan has been showing us the wonders of the planet. It's amazing, Harper and I are havin a wonderful time. Morrighan has invited us to say longer and since Harper and I do have a week's shore leave coming to us...we figured we'd take it here, if that's all right with you, of course.

Dylan's face goes stern. He doesn't believe me. Trance are you sure, everything's all right. Let me talk to Mr. Harper.I would let you Dylan, but he's a little...incompasitated. You know how he is when there's a party...well, there was one...he's sleeping it off, but I promise you I'll take care of him and in a week's time...we'll be home. I say, trying to make it as believeable as I can.

Dylan crosses his arms over his chest. Well, you guys did get the planet signed...all right, I'll see you two in a week. Don't have too much fun.

I smile, We won't, thank you Dylan...more than you know. Trance out.

I turn the communicator off and head towards the command of the ship. Before I leave, I make sure to grab Harper's rabbit foot, attaching it to one of the loops on my pants. Much to my own surprise I find command fairly easily. As I look around, I say to myself, Hmm, maybe I'm not as powerless as I thought.

Morrighan steps in beside me. We've still got under a day's travel, Trance. So you should truly get some rest.

I shake my head, keeping my hand over the fur of the rabbit's foot. m sorry, Morrighan, but I won't be getting rest any time soon. Not until I know he's either safe or truly gone.

I just pray that it's not the latter.

TBC

A/N 2: Please read and review...and I soooo hope this was worth the wait!


	28. Chapter 26

A/N: I am beyond sorry that I haven't updated in so many months. For one my older computer wouldn't let me and two, college wouldn't let me write. BUT I have a new computer and I have finished this story..and you will be getting all the remaining parts either tonight or tonight and tomorrow. Once more, I apologize profusely and I hope you enjoy what remains.

Chapter 26:

Belief  
Makes things real  
Makes things feel  
Feel alright  
Belief  
Makes things true  
Things like you - Gavin Degraw "Believe"

It's raining when we land, I can see tiny beads of water rolling off the cockpit window. My things are gathered, but still I hesitate. As we were landing, doubt started eating away at my insides.

What if Harper isn't here?

What if the vision I had was only more proof that my guilt has caused me to sink into madness?

What will happen if Harper truly is dead?

This time there won't be any second chances. There won't be any messing with timelines, Harper will truly be gone...and all I can think about is how I didn't get to say good-bye, didn't get to tell him--really tell him that I love him.

I close my eyes for a second and home in on the feeling I had earlier. The feeling lives deep within me. It's not a "gut feeling" it goes deeper. If I had an actual heart I'd say it was there. I've never had this feeling before, not for any of the other crew members, but right now as I think of Harper it's as though it pulsates.  
My thoughts are broken by a soft touch to my shoulder. I open my eyes to see Morrighan ready to head out, a pack for me in her hands.

"We're doing this alone, you understand that?" I ask, taking the pack.

She nods and we head out. As the hatch opens, a rush of cool air hits me. I shiver and head out into the rain. I don't have a coat to protect me from the cold rain, but I don't need one because I won't get sick. The rain is falling harder now and within minutes Morrighan and I are soaked through. As we walk, loose strands of hair begin to stick to my face.

The scenery around me is quite extraordinary. We are surrounded by huge trees that extend hundreds of feet into the air. Vines fall all around us. It's very similar to something I saw once on the cover of one of Beka's holonovels...it looks like a jungle. The high humidity makes the air seem thick, making it hard for Morrighan to breathe. We've only been walking for a few minutes and she is already breathing heavily. I look at her and can tell I was right. We've only been walking for a few minutes and she is already breathing heavily. She looks at me, her eyes asking for some sort of relief. I stop, looking around. I have never been good with directions. On both the Maru and the Andromeda, anytime I was allowed to go planetside, I always had Harper to find our destination. I honestly don't know where to go.

CRASH

We both jump as the thunder blasts overhead. The lightning that follows is blinding. I shield my eyes, dots dancing across my vision. Suddenly through the dots I can make out a figure. In the distance a hooded figure weaves its way around the thick mass of trees. Suddenly a ghostly voice fills my head.

_"Follow and you may find what you seek."_

Without a second thought I rush after the person.

"Trance! Wait" Morrighan shouts.

The figure stops, but only long enough to look at me. Once more the figure darts off. I want to call out, but I'm still not sure why I'm following this particular person. The person doesn't change its speed, but still I can't catch up. As I follow I notice that the foilage around me is beginning to thin out. Suddenly a forceful grip on my shoulder stops me in my tracks. The stop is abrupt enough that we both fall to the muddy ground.

"Trance! What the hell do you think you're doing! Are you mad?" Morrighan yells as she stands, her voice slightly muffled because of the rain.

I look at her angrily. "I have to follow that person!" I frantically look around, but the hooded figure has vanished. I clench my fist. "Damn it!" I scream as I punch the soft ground.

"Trance, we have no clue who or what is on this planet. You can't just run after the first inhabitant you see. You're going to get yourself killed before we even get anywhere!"

She was right. With my powers gone, I was no longer immortal. If I died, it would be for real this time. There would be no healing sleep, only pain and then eternal darkness. I stand, brushing the bits and pieces of the jungle floor off my legs.

"Why did you run after that person, Trance?"

I look her in the eyes. "I can't give you an answer, but I can say that person may have been my only hope of finding Seamus."

Morrighan sighs exasperatedly. She is getting frustrated already. She knows it is her birthright to follow through with this, but she wasn't about to go on a wild goose chase with me through the jungles of some fairy tale planet. She rubs her hands over her wet face.

"Trance, seriously, what made you think that person could help you find Harper?"

"Morrighan, I have to believe."

"Believe what, Trance?"

"That there's a chance Seamus is still out there. I have to believe that I can and will get him back because if I stop believing...then...then he really is gone. I can't let that happen. I can't lose him, not after finally getting him back."

Morrighan sighs again. "Trance, I'm sorry." She looks around. "All right, we'll keep going in the direction that person did. I think we're getting closer to some sort of civilization because the air's not as dense as it was back there."

"Thank you." I say beginning to walk again.

She stays silent as she follows me. She is right, the trees become even more scarcely placed the farther we walk. The ground also gains more and more grass the farther we advance as well. Within ten minutes, we're faced with a wide open field. There is a walk way in front of us. It's made of different colored pebbles. Even in the darkness the storm causes, the walk way seems to shimmer.

"Well, Trance, seems our luck's not so bad. Now if this rain would just stop, but until then, how about we continue on."

I nod and we continue on. I pray to whoever is willing to listen that this  
walkway leds to where I need to be. It seems we walk forever, passing statues, some intact while most stand with parts missing. We pass a fountain that in it's time woud have been a beautiful sight, but is now dead.

We continue walking for what seems to me as hours, but I know it's been no more then ten minutes. The walk way has become wider as we've walked and suddenly I realize why. I stop and stare in awe at the huge building in front of me. It's a temple of sorts. Altars or what used to be altars, stand at either end of a grand set of stone steps. At the top of the steps is the entrance. On either side of the doorway are the pilars are pillars adorned with blue flames. There in the center of the pillars is the hooded figure. The person stands there unmoving, arms crossed.

"Trance, is this the place?" Morrighan whispers in my ear.

The hooded figure waves their arm and the rain comes to an abrupt stop. Morrighan gives a surprised gasp.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

Then without a word, the person turns and enters the temple. I quickly start up the stairs, I don't want this person to vanish again. As I enter through the doorway, the flames on the pillars flare up and engulf the doorway. I turn to see Morrighan just barely stopping herself before she ran headlong into the flames. She reaches out to touch the flame and a pain filled yelp tells me she confirmed they're real. She can see me through through the flames as well.

"Trance, what happened!"

"Morrighan, I don't know, but stay there, I've got to continue on and it would seem whoever that hooded person is, it intends for me to do this alone."

"But what if you get in trouble?"

"Morrighan, trust me, I may not look like much of a fighter...but I can hold my own."

Morrighan gives a nod and I turn away. There's no turning back now, I can't go back into the flames, I have to face the dark corridor ahead and find my Seamus.


	29. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Be my illusion and I'll  
Be your distraction  
I'll take you on  
I'll take you on - Howie Day "I'll Take You On"

Harper once showed me this holovid, told me on Earth it would be called a "horror movie," where the young heroin was walking down a dark, forboding corridor. The only sound heard was the clicking of her shoes. She was looking for someone, someone she'd lost, when suddenly the monster pounced on her from the darkest corner of the corridor. Well, I feel like that heroin right now, only I wasn't screaming Harper's name. Harper never could figure out why the girls did that. He'd say, while swinging his arms about, that it was like plastering a huge flashing "Hey, I'm monster chow!" sign on their rather well endowed chests. I'd give him one of my "Now was that never nice to say" looks and he'd run towards me, imitating the monster. I'd give a overly girlish scream, pretending to be scared, then he'd pounce me, tickling my sides.

No matter the warm and fuzzy feelings coming from the memory, I truly do feel like one of those girls. The corridor that I'm walking down is only lit by a few candles scarcely placed throughout it. The only sounds I can hear are my boots hitting the hard stone beneath me and, right now, I feel like the monster's about to jump out and eat me.

I'm still bewildered as to how the hooded person has vanished yet again. So far there are no other exits, save whatever's at the end of this eerie corridor. A chill passes over me and I shiver. This is enough to make me quicken my pace. Before I know it, I've reached the end of the corridor and now I'm faced with something I truly didn't expect: a solid stone wall.

"You've got to be kidding me," I whisper in disbelief to myself.

The wall does, however, have three images on it: a sword, a heart, and an infinity symbol. Above these three pictures there's writing etched into the stone. I'm not all too shocked to see it's in my people's language. Besides the picture and the words the wall is blank. I raise my flashlight and read:

_Something lost waiting to be regained.  
In the here but in there forever they remained.  
Beyond the darkness they await.  
For the melody of light to unlock the gate.  
Infinity, heart, sword will be awaken;  
But choose wisely 'fore if you are mistaken_

That's where it ended. The final lines had worn away with time. I read and re-read the passage, still it doesn't make sense. The wall was solid, the images are merely painted on. I look around, there's no other way around this wall.

"What? What happens if I'm mistaken...I don't understand! What am I supposed to do?" I say aloud.

"Well, it looks to me to be a riddle."

My breath catches in my throat. "Seamus?" I question as I spin around and confirm my speculation. There he stands, arms crossed, staring up at the wall. For a brief moment forgetting what the outcome will be, I rush him, arms outstretched. I pass completely through him. He turns and grins at me.

"Woah, babe! No one's ever done that to me before!"

Pure Harper, cracking jokes at a time like this. "Harper? How are you here?"

He shrugs and I find it almost oddly amusing to see a ghost shrug. "Well, my golden goddess, that is the million throne question. Now I'm not going to kid you, it felt like I was being pulled apart from all sides." He's wearing a mask of cheerfulness, a half grin emerging from his lips.

My eyes glisten as tears begin to well. "You were in so much pain when you left me...I thought you'd left for good."

His cheerful mask shatters as one of worry appears. He closes the distance between us and hovers his ghostly hand just over my cheek. He looks in my eyes and gives me a warming smile, "Never, Trance."

The skin under his shimmering hand tingles and I smile for a moment. I'd give anything to actually be able to feel him again.

He lowers his hand and continues, "I can't explain it, everything hurt. One minute you were fading, I mean all I could see was darkness, and then the next minute it was like I was being pulled forward and I find myself here. I saw you there staring at the wall and I didn't want to interrupt so I just started reading too."

That catches me off guard. "What do you mean you were reading? You can read what's on that wall, you can understand it?"

He nods, "Yeah, babe, I can read it fine, now the understanding part, I'm still working on that. Anyway, why shouldn't I be able to read it, it's not like it's in some kind of foreign language or something."

"Actually, Harper, it is in some kind of foreign language. It's in my people's language. You shouldn't be able to read it it."

He walks forward, clipping me as the walks past. For a moment my entire body feels like it's made of ice. It's definitely a new feeling. Harper stops a few feet in front of the wall.

"Well, Trance-babe, when I look at it I can read it as easily as the warning on a Sparky Cola can. So, if it is in your language, how can I read it?"

"I guess it appears in the language of the person trying to read it. This might be to our advantage. After you disappeared, I had a vision-"

"But the Council took away your powers."

"That's what's so unique about this particular vision. It wasn't one of my little glimpses into a possible future or a memory of a past timeline. This was something all together new. It showed me you, then this planet, and finally this temple."

"I was in your vision, huh? Am I in them a lot?" He says with a wiggle of this eyebrows.

"If you must know, yes-" I stop. Harper's grin broadens into smile. I shake my head, I'm becoming distracted, which happens to me a lot when harer smiles like that...I swear it's his dimples...and they way his eyes sparkle...they're entrancing. There I go, I'm getting off track again. I place a hand over my eyes and turn away from him. Come on Trance! Eyes off his dimples...and those goregous eyes...stop...get back to what's most important right now! I tell myself sternly.

I press my lips together for a moment as I gather my composure once more. "Harper this is not the time to be flirting. We've got to focus on the task at hand." I look back to him and his smile has faded, having been replaced by his "Aye, aye captain" face. I smile for a moment and continue, "If my instincts are correct this might be my way of getting you back. You may not know where you are, and neither do I, but I have a feeling whatever is behind this wall will get you out of there."

"What? You believe I'm in some kind of Purgatory?"

I walk to him until I'm besde him. "Seamus, you died in my arms...because of me. I've got to believe that your coming back like this and then my vision signs indicating that there's still a way to get you back. So if you're in this Purgatory, whatever that is, then I mean to get you out of it."

"I think I like that plan, but Trance you might want to hurry, I feel a slight tugging again. It's not strong, but it could be soon and I'm not sure if I can come back again.

"Harper, please don't think that. I need you with me." I say as I come to face him.

"I know Trance, just like how I need you with me right now, but I don't know what brought me back the first time, hell even this second time, because I'm not controling it. So if this riddle is the answer then we need to get to solving it."

"But I don't understand it and the last part is gone."

"Then we're going to have to work with what we've got. So, we've got three pictures and a riddle. The pictures are part of the riddle."

"It says they will be "awaken." We can only choose one I assume, but why are we chosing them?"

Harper gets closer to the wall and starts inspecting the pictures. "My guess is that one of these pics will open the wall," Harper says in an almost playful smart alec tone.

I get beside him and cross my arms, "Well, Harper I figured that much out for myself. I meant why are we choosing them? What do they represent?"

Harper just shakes his head. He's as clueless as I am. I reread the riddle, it sounds familiar, especially the first few lines. My eyes go wide as it dawns on me. It's like the jade woman's prophecy!

"That's it! I understand it now. It's asking for us to choose the reason behind opening the wall and regaining what was lost. It's giving us three options. The sword represents revenge, the infinity represents power-"

"And the heart represents love! That's it Trance! You choose one if it's right the wall will open but if you choose wrong..." he lets the statement dangle because we both know what will happen if I choose wrong. If I choose wrong, Harper will be gone forever and I'll have lost my only hope of getting him back.

"How am I supposed to know what's wrong or right? I mean what I think right could very well be the wrong choice. I can't...you can't afford for me to choose incorrectly." 

"Well, you choose, touch the picture and we'll go from there, Trance. It's all we've got. Whatever happens, babe, I don't blame you, so don't ever feel guilty for whatever happens to me. Now let's get on with this show."

I nod. I already know my reason for opening the wall. I reach out and touch the heart, closing my eyes, awaiting the result. To my saddened surprise, nothing at all happens. "I don't understand. I made my choice, if it were wrong, something should have happened."

Harper stands beside me, rubbing his middle, a look of discomfort on his face. "Trance, the tugging is becoming a little harder to ignore." 

I look at him. He's starting to flicker. "No," I whisper. I press harder on the picture. I frantically beat it with my fist for a few seconds, still nothing happens but then an idea pops into my head. "Wait, maybe we both have to do it."

"Trance, that can't be it. I mean, I can't touch anything. I'll go right through it if I try."

"Harper, please, it's worth a try. I'll put my hand on it and then you put yours over mine. I mean if the riddle refers to my situation. You're my something lost. So maybe you've got to be part of the regaining process, even if you are a ghost."

Harper shakes his head, "I knew there was a reason I didn't like riddles. Well, after you, my golden goddess."

"Here goes," I say as I place my hand once more over the heart. Then Harper raises his still flickering hand and places it over mine. His hand sinks through my own. Still the wall makes no effort of opening. Harper looks at me, disappointment in his eyes.

"Trance, I don't think it wor-AH!" Harper pulls back, his arms wrapping around his middle. It's happening again, he's fading. He falls to his knees and I fall to mine in front of him, ignoring the pain coming from my now skinned knees.

"Harper! Fight it! Stay with me, please!" I beg. It's not working so I try again, "Harper, look at me!' His head stays down. "Harper! Look at me now!" His head raises, his eyes meeting mine. "Focus on me and only me."

"Hurts," Harper says through gritted teeth.

I frown, "I know, Seamus, I know, but you've got to try. Focus on me. I need you to stay with me, ok. Come on, do it for me...do it for your golden goddess." He nods and clinches his eyes shut, head dropping once more. He raises his hands to his temples, forming fists as he concentrates. The flickering slows. "That's it Harper, keep doing whatever you're doing because it's working." Finally the flickering stops.

Harper's breathing hard now. "That...wasn't...fun." He looks at me with tired eyes. I'm losing him, I can tell. Everytime this happens, he weakens a little more. If it happens again...I fear that it might be the last time. He sees the worry in my eyes and gives me a weak smile.

"Ah, Trance that was nothing. Didn't hurt anymore than a hangover after one of Dylan's Common Wealth parties. Don't worry babe, I've got you to keep me grounded." His voice is so weak but he continues, "Wanna know what I thought about to keep me here. I thought about your eyes when you laugh at something I say even when we both know it's not that funny, I thought about your smile and I thought about our kiss. I thought about what it would feel like to have you in my arms again and Trance, that's enough to keep me going."

"I love you," I say with a smile. "I've wanted to tell you that since the day I came back. Back then I thought I'd changed too much to ever tell you, but I know that now I can. I love you so much, Seamus." I feel like saying it a hundred more times so he will know just how much I mean it.

He smiles and places his hand over my cheek again, "I love you too, babe, I love you too. No matter what happens, I want you to remember that. I've loved you since the first time I saw you. OK, so, yeah, it took me a little while to get used to the scar-uh, I mean the gold you, but all I needed to realize was that you were still my Purple Pixie, just...well, a different color." We both give a slight chuckle. Harper never was one for words when it came to his feelings. I smile at him, now hovering my hand over his cheek.

"Oh, Harper, what I would give to be able to touch you."

Suddenly the ground beneath us begins to rumble and Harper's eyes go wide. I turn around to see that the wall is beginning to move sideways. Within a few minutes it's completely moved aside revealing a massive inner chamber. We both stand and stare at the nearly formed opening. Without a word, we both start in. As we cross the entrance the chamber becomes illuminated by hundreds of candles.

"Well, that was interesting. Guess we chose right, huh?"

Before I get the chance to answer, another voice fills the air.

"Trance Gemini and Seamus Harper you have made your decision, now it's time to see if it was the correct one." This new voices comes from the center of the chamber. We look up to see the hooded figure standing arms crossed.

"The wall opened so I'm saying we did, and who are you to tell us otherwise," Harper says.

"How can you tell us anything," I question.

The figure chuckles bitterly, "Because I was once in your place and I chose incorrectly." The person pauses, raises his hands to the hood and throws it back to reveal the jade face of a woman. I gasp and the woman smiles. "Ah, I see that you recognize me. I assume Morrighan told of my encounter with her great-great grandfather. He was such a honorable man, I hated to see mortality claim him. You have come for the same reason I did all those years ago, but before I get to that, the look on your face tells me that you are confused as to my identity. I never told Patrick my name, therefore you do not truly know who I am. Well, Trance Gemini, you've heard of me because I am the reason you are here. The same goes for you Seamus Harper. My past sins are responsible for your separation. My forbidden love has caused the both of you undeserved heartache."

My eyes widden as I gasp, "Ska-rae!"


	30. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

I will not make  
the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break  
the way you did, you fell so hard. - Kelly Clarkson "Because of You"

"Ska-rae!"

She nods, a stern experssion on her face. I just stand there staring at her. She's a legendary figure to me. Never in all my existance did I ever think I'd come face-to-face with her. I mean the story of her love and loss never told what ultimately happened to her so I figured, after being exiled from Willocia, she had allowed her star to die out.

"Wait a minute! You mean she's the broad who that law was made because of?" Harper explains, breaking the silence and my unblinking stare.

"Harper, don't speak of her like that." I scole, but Harper isn't having it.

"No, Trance. It's because of her that your people put you on trial, I'd figure you'd be angry as well."

"And she should be," Ska-rae says, breaking her silence, "I know what our people have done to those who've dared to love another outside our own species. Everyday I feel the guilt about the innocent people hurt because of my mistake, but Mr. Harper, I'm afriad you do not know everything. I may have been the cause of your strife, but I may also be able to end it. I know what you must do because what happened to you happened to Ezraa and I." 

That last statement catches my attention. "Wait, the story my people tell of you says that the Drago-Katzov murdered him."

"Woah, wait a minute, are we talking about the same Drago-Katzov who made my life on Earth a living hell?" Harper says.

Ska-rae crosses her arms, a frown tugging gently at the corners of her mouth. "I see that both of you have yet to hear the true story," she pauses and waves her arm, "Sit and I'll help you to understand." Suddenly, beside where she had originally been, two more chairs appear.

"To begin, Mr. Harper, you are correct. Trance was speaking of the very same Drago-Katzov who caused your people such pain and I sadly am responsible for allowing them."

I look at Harper, I can see anger filling his eyes, as can Ska-rae, so she continues, "I was assigned to protect your planet, make sure that it had a perfect future, but love found me first. I fell in love with a half breed named Ezraa. My love for him eventually caused me to be blind to what was truly happening. Unbeknownst to me, the Drago-Katzov was threatening Ezraa with my death. They told him that if he did not relay what information I was telling him, that they would kill me. Fearing for my safety he told them everything."

"For hundreds of years my people have claimed he betrayed you to gain acceptance from the Drago-Katzov."

Ska-rae gave a brief sad smile, "They would, makes their law more believable. Ezraa despised his Nietszchian half, he wanted nothing more than to see the Drago-Katzov perish, but they started threatening me and he believed he had no other choice but to aide them. If only Ezraa had known it wasn't up to them to decide when my star stopped burning. When he told them everything I knew, I couldn't stop the Nietszchian reign. When I saw what was going to happen to Earth, I planned to flee, taking Ezraa with me. I was going to leave Earth behind and start a new life with Ezraa, but our people found us before we could even board his ship."

"They put me on trial and I was found guilty, just like you, and just like Mr. Harper, my Ezraa gave his life to protect mine. We tried to flee before my execution. We were cornered before we could and he took the shot meant for me. I tried to help him, but the Elders took my powers away as I tried. I could do nothing but hold him in my arms and watch him die. I pleaded with the Elders to save him and take my life instead, but they refused, telling me this was punishment enough for me. They said that having me watch Ezraa die was a punishment worse than death for me. They were right. It's been years but I can still remember everything, our final kiss, his final words to me, his final breath." She looked at her hands, "No matter how many times I wash my hands...I don't think they'll ever be clean of his blood."

She paused again, her eyes beginning to glisten with tears. I was stunned at how similar her story was to mine. Our crime was basically the same. We had both fallen in love and did what was needed to try to assure our love's safety and we both failed.

"You said you went through what we are now? Does that mean Ezraa returned like Harper is now?"

"No, I'm not sure why Harper has returned. His love for you must be strong to keep him from crossing. I fled to this planet after Ezraa's death. There was a shaman here who told me of this temple. He said that I could find here what I had lost. I came here and came so close to getting him back, I followed everything the shaman had told me to do but I was so embittered by everything that I failed the final part. I lost Ezraa and in hopes of finding repentance, I created that wall and the riddle to aide the next who came...to aide you."

"You did all that...for us? How, you said the Elders took away your powers?" I ask.

"Only my power to heal others, much like how they took only your power to repeat and alter timelines. They knew that like my power to heal, your power would be essential to saving Harper if the need abounded. You may feel completely powerless, but in time you will regain your strength. That's why you were able to see the vision I sent you. Years after I failed, I had a very vivid vision of you and Harper. I still don't know why, but I did. It was like I had gained access to what was to come in your lives. I saw your love grow over time only to be taken away when he died from the infestation. I saw your transformation and what you had sacrificed to assure his survival. I saw your love grow again and knew what that would bring. I saw what you went though because of the law my love created...and in the end, I also saw what would happen if your love was unable to survive. I was determined to stop this all. That is why I went to Patrick all those years ago. I knew you would come to his planet before our people found you. Now, you are here and it is time to see if you can accomplish what I could not."

I stand. "Ska-rae, I know we have made similar mistakes and lost because of them, but please tell me what that riddle said was true. Tell me that I can get Harper back."

Ska-rae stands and closes the distance between us. She leans forward, whispering in a volume only I can hear, "I am simply a guide, much like Morrighan. She was destined to lead you here as I am destined to take you on the next part. Whether you get Harper back is up to you and you alone. Trance, you must continue this journey...alone."

My eyes go wide as I realize that her words mean. "No!" I gasp as she flings her arm towards Harper. I turn just in time to see his eyes go wide with surprise as he begins to vanish. I throw my hands out, hoping to cling to what little is left of him, but as usual, my hands go through him. Our eyes lock as he completely vanishes. I turn back towards Ska-rae and scream, "Why did you do that? I need him and now he may never come back!"

Ska-rae remains calm. "Trance, if you are successful he will return and in a more solid form. I am sorry I had to sever his link to you, but as I said, this last part you must finish on your own. He is not gone forever...not quite yet...but I sent him back to his plane of existance...for the time being I hope."

I look back to where Harper had just been. "Three times! Three times I've lost him and not been able to tell him goodbye!" I advance her, "Do you know how that feels? You only lost Ezraa once and I know that's hard enough, but do you now what it feels like to lose the person you love THREE TIMES!"

She's still calm. I can't believe it. I just screamed at her and she didn't even flinch!

"Trance, you need to focus. I know you've lost Harper more times than I lost Ezraa and I know it must have hurt just as bad everytime. Must have felt like your soul had been ripped out from within you and stomped upon. I know our people don't have a physical heart, but over the years I've learned that once we love someone, we gain a heart of love, a heart of passion, a heart that can be broken," she placed a hand over where my heart should be and continues, "It is this heart, Trance, that you must use now. Not all of our kind are cold and uncaring, we're among that exception, so please listen to this "heart" and tell me what it tells you."

I take a deep breath. She's right, I need to calm down. My outbursts are just wasting what little time Harper has left. "It's telling me that there is hope. That Seamus needs me just as much as I need him. I just wish I could have told him just how much I love him."

The hand on my chest goes now to my shoulder as Ska-rae says, "Trance you already told him that, if you hadn't, my wall would have never opened. I set it up to only open when those in front of it show their love is true. He knows you love him and he loves you. Now if you are to save him, you must remove all doubt from your mind. This final part will be difficult, but you must remain strong for not just Harper's sake. If you fail this final task, Harper's soul will be stuck in the Middle Plane for all eternity and you...well, you'll find out soon enough."

That must have been the final part of the riddle. I look back at her, "What must I do to get him back?"

"Not here, child. For the final part we must go elsewhere."

She waves her arm and suddenly my vision is filled with swirling colors...then darkness.


	31. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"If only I don't bend and break  
I'll meet you on the other side  
I'll meet you in the light  
If only I don't suffocate  
I'll meet you in the morning when you wake" Keane - "Bend and Break"

I think for once, I feel what Harper had been feeling every time he'd been taken from me. As I travel to Divine knows where, I feel as though something is pulling me from all ends. The pulling is strongest in my chest, where normally a heart would lie. Finally, with a painful THUD, my falling stops.  
I'm still surrounded by darkness, but I can now feel a smooth, cold rock under me. This is what had caused my pain. Suddenly the room is bombarded with light.

"Welcome Trance." A familiar voice calls from behind me.

No, it can't be, my mind pleads.

"Now, comes the time for you to decide how your journey shall end," the voice continues. I stand and face the one person I never wanted to see again...Azaelia. She stands with an elegance I believe she does not deserve.  
I glare at her. She is the reason I'm here, the reason Harper's dead. How dare she even speak to me. I go to speak, but as she raises a pale blue hand I'm stricken speechless. I try to speak, to scream at her for what she's done, but no matter how hard I try, the words will not form.

(italics)Malice my friend, will get you no where, she mentally says to me.

(Italics)Why? Why are you here? You betrayed my trust, my friendship! How dare you even face me.

She cringes only a bit and I wonder if she is actually feeling guilt for her actions. She continues, only this time, her hand falls and she speaks,

"Without me, Trance, you would not have gotten this far. I am only doing what I was born to do."

I look at her puzzled. What part did she have in my getting here? Ska'ra sent me the messages, not her. What contribution did she make?

"Trance, I am here because Ska'ra allowed for a piece of her star, her essence, to break away and form a smaller star and a new avatar. Mother modeled me to look like a mixture of Ezraa and herself. Mother always said I had my "father's" eyes. When I was strong enough to break away from her, mother told me the story of her life. Her love and tragic loss of my "father," her banishment, and finally her need for retribution. She told me that I had been made for a purpose, but one I need only to fulfill if I was willing. After hearing her story and the injustice our people had wrought upon her, I grew passionate for her cause. I told her that I would help her without question. I still remember her smile when I told her I would help." Azaelia pauses for a moment, taking in the memory before continuing with her story.

"Once I agreed to aide Mother, she began to tell me of what I must do. She needed me to break away from her and travel to Willowcia. She said there I would find another young avatar, one who's future was far more important than she ever imagined. That avatar was you, Trance. Mother then told me I was to later travel to Morrighan's planet and become her confidant and by doing so would set up the final plan. These actions would ensure my being able to get you and Harper to her planet, so I could deliver you to the Elders."

I could feel the anger building up inside of me. "If you were passionate for your Mother's cause, then why did you not stop them! Why did you casually sit by and watch as they murdered Harper? You could have stopped his death from ever happening! Why, Azaelia, WHY?"

She frowns, "I am sorry Trance. Mother never told me that Harper was destined to die on Willowcia. She only told me that once there, the outcome would be solely up to Harper. I did not understand what she meant and no matter how much I tried, she had never let me see what her words truly meant. It was not until Harper's death that I finally realized what Mother had meant. Harper had made the same sacrifice my "father" had. He gave his life for the woman he loved and now, you were to face the same test my mother had. That is why I brought him here."

She waves her arm and suddenly a raised stone platform appears, Harper's still body lying atop it, a pale blue silk sheet covering his lower torso. I can't believe my eyes. I rush the platform, stopping beside of him. I place a hand on Harper's cheek, it's freezing to the touch. My spirits drop. For a brief moment, I had been foolish enough to think that Harper was only sleeping. I'd actually expected warm skin to meet my own. I look him over. I can't tell if his wounds are still present because he's lying on his back, but for the moment, I don't care. He looks so beautiful. Most of all, he looks peaceful. I trace the outline of his cheek with the back of my hand as I desperately try to fight back the tears threatening to come.

"Tell me that I can fix this, that I can bring him back," I plead, my eyes never leaving him.

Azaelia takes a place beside me. She places a gentle hand on my shoulder. I tear my eyes away from Harper to see a grim smile on her face as she says, "That, my friend, is entirely up to you. The outcome of this final task will decide his fate...and your own. If you choose correctly he lives and the Elders will never know. To them, Seamus Harper is forever dead...and you, you are in a sense dead to them as well."

She looks me directly in the eyes as she says, "Your love for Harper is what brought you here and now it is what can set him free. There is a way to bring Harper back to life."

"How? What do I have to do?"

"You must allow your love to set him free."

I shake my head, not wanting to take in her words, "I don't understand."

Azaelia frowns, "Trance, the only way to bring him back is to let him go. This can all be undone if you are willing to sacrifice what you've fought so hard to regain. Harper can live again...but your love must die"

My eyes go wide as I exclaim, "WHAT!" I turn my gaze back to Harper, for a moment taking his cold hand in mine. I shake my head, "No! That can't be it! There must be another way. Tell me there's another way!"

Azaelia takes my face in her hands, forcing me to face her as she asks, "Do you love Harper enough to give up your love for him? Will you sacrifice what you fought so hard to regain, so that he may live again?"

Hot, stinging tears are flowing down my cheeks, leaving small puddles of anguish on Harper's still hand. "Will I ever get it back...will he ever love me again," I ask.

Azaelia gives a hopeful smile, "Trance, that is the test Harper must face."

Once more I give her a puzzled look, "What? I thought it was up to me."

"Yes, to decide if he lives again, but whether he loves again is up to him. If his love is strong enough, he'll remember it. Love is a tricky thing, Trance Gemini. No matter how hard you try to get rid of it, traces linger and grow once more. The love you two shared, the single kiss, his sacrifice, all these things solidify your love for one another. Now if his love for you is as true as yours, he will remember...but not right away. I do not know how long it could take. It could take hours, days, months, even years for something to trigger his love for you. It will not be as it is now, either. If you do ever trigger his love for you, it will have to grow once more into what it once was."

"Then I'll make him remember right away, make him remember everything he felt for me!"

She shakes her head, "It doesn't work that way...if you try to force him to remember...he is gone."

"What do you mean he's gone? He won't die again, will he?"

"Well, more exactly, you will be gone. If you force him to remember, your memories will be altered like his and you will not remember ever loving him, nor will you ever be able to love him again. So yes, in a way, the Harper you know and love will have died."

I take in her words and they hurt worse than any injury ever could. Tears continue to stream down my face. "I have to lose him to get him back...and again, I won't get to say goodbye," I say defeated.

"On the contrary, if you choose correctly, there is a brief few moments before the transition is complete. A few moments before you are sent back from wince you came."

As much as her words should comfort me, they don't. I wipe my eyes and look at Harper, a sad smile forming on my lips. I'm surround by silence as though everything has stopped, awaiting my decision. I know what I must do.

I let go of Harper's hand and step back. "I love him too much to let him go...but I love him too much to allow him to die as well. Let him live."

Azaelia nods, "It is done."

From out of the darkness above us, a beam of light shoots down and hits Harper in the chest. The beam is blindingly bright. I shield my eyes, still trying to look towards Harper, but the light is too bright. The beam grows even brighter and I clench my eyes tightly shut. As quickly as it appeared, the beam disappears and out of the silence I hear a gasp, which seems to echo all around me. I open my eyes and see the greatest thing I've seen in a millennia Harper's breathing. I once more rush the platform as Harper continues to gasp for the oxygen his lungs have been denied for far too long. As I continue to watch, Harper's eyes shoot open as his once cold dead blue eyes begin to sparkle. He continues to cough and wheeze as I wrap my arms around him and pull him tightly to my body.

"Seamus!"

"Trance...wheeze...it worked," he weakly exclaims as he returns my embrace.

As much as I want to thrive in his warm touch, I know our time together is limited so I pull away. "Seamus, we don't have much time-"

"What do you mean?"

I gently place a finger on his lips, silencing him, "Shh, I can't explain. I just want you to know I love you."

He gives a weak smile and replies, "I love you too, babe" he takes in my saddened expression and continues, "What's wrong-"

"It is time," Azaelia interrupts from behind us.

No! I need more time, my mind pleads to no one as I look to Azaelia and then back to Harper.

I lean in and kiss Harper. I kiss him like a woman before she sends her love off to war, not knowing if he will ever come back to return the love they once shared. He places his hands on either side of my face, pulling me closer as our kiss becomes more passionate. My hand moves to the back of his head, my fingers softly gripping his hair. This time I will remember every detail, not because the kiss marked his death, but because it marked his rebirth.  
Hesitantly I break away, aware now of a white light beginning to surround us. I pull him close, my lips brushing his ear as I whisper, "I love you, Seamus...remember that always." I feel his grip on me tighten as he begins to panic. I gently begin to hum his chant as the light begins to fill all my senses until finally, I see no more.


	32. Chapter 30 The End

Chapter 30

She's all that he wants, she's all that he needs  
She's everything he just won't believe  
Take away his doubt, turn him inside out  
Then she can see what he's been dying to say  
But things don't always turn out that way - The Calling: "Things Don't Always Turn Out That Way"

Once more I find myself surrounded by darkness. It's beginning to become an annoying trend, for once the darkness is peaceful not smothering. After everything that's happened in the past week, I just want to stay in this tranquil darkness because finally I feel some safety. As I'm about to fall deeper into the black abyss, I hear a distant voice. It sounds so far away but it soon rises to a whisper. Still, I can't make out the words. I turn away from the darkness for a moment and head closer to the voice. Finally, I understand it.

"Trance, c'mon, wake up."

That voice, it's so familiar; soothing even. My mind is too clouded to place it. The closer I get to the voice, the brighter my surroundings become but still the voice remains; calling out to me from beyond the blinding light. As the light surrounds me, my senses are awoken by a touch on my arm. Like the voice, I know this touch; find comfort in it. The touch moves from my arm to my cheek. It's so full of warmth. The touch begins to stroke my cheek finally pausing and gently embracing my face. Slowly I open my eyes, the light completely filling my sight but the voice sounding beside of me. 

"That's it, open those brown eyes, my Golden Goddess."

Golden Goddess? I think to myself as the light is blocked by a now blurred shape. Slowly the blur takes on a more defined shape as a pair of sparkling ocean blue eyes come into focus. I know those eyes; could never forget them.

"H-Harper," I question as my mind begins to clear.

"Thank the Divine," the voice exclaims as finally the owner of the eyes comes into full focus. Leaning over me is Harper; grinning lop-sidedly at me. 

"Harper," I exclaim as I bolt upright and wrap my arms around him. I pull him into a tight embrace as I soak in the warmth he's radiating.

"Woah, babe! Glad to see you too," a clearly surprised Harper says as he returns my hug.

I pull away from him, smiling. My hands are still gripping his shoulder as I try to look him over him to see if he's all right, but I find that I can't pull myself away from his eyes. There's a difference in them, and like a knife to the heart it hits me. The love he once had in his eyes is gone and I remember. He doesn't remember anything about the past week. He doesn't remember us. My smile falters.

"Trance?" he questions, his eyes filled with worry.

My hands fall to the floor again as I reply sadly, "Nothing , Harper. Just glad to see that you are ok." I try to smile at him again with as much happiness as before, but at the moment I just don't have it in me. I remember it all now, amazed that I could even forget it for a brief moment. I had Harper's love but not anymore. I sigh, whether out of exhaustion or defeat I'm not quite sure, but either way, my sacrifices are worth it. Harper's alive, that's why I did this. He's crouching in front of me as alive as ever; I should be thrilled, and I am. It's just that a part of me wishes I could have it all, Harper alive and Harper in love with me. I scold myself for thinking so selfishly. All that matters now is that I was able to bring back the one person I've ever loved.

That is enough. Harper's alive and well. I reassure myself.

Harper helps me to my feet, a slight grimace on his face, as he says, "Well I wouldn't have been had it not been for you." I pause and look at him in shock. For a moment I think he's somehow heard my inner thoughts, but then he continues, "Who knew there was an Anti-Commonwealth rebel group on Morrighan's planet."

Once finally to my feet, I feel suddenly faint as I weakly reply, "Yeah, right."

Harper's brow furrows as his worry deepens. "Trance, you ok? You took a pretty hard hit back there." He reaches out a hand towards my right temple but I beat him there. I place my fingertips to my head, hissing in pain from the contact. I pull my fingers away to see that they are tinged with blue. I'm bleeding.

Ok, so I guess they had to make this version of reality as real as possible, I think as I wipe my hand on my clothes. Oddly enough, I'm still wearing the same clothes as in the temple. I pause for a moment and try to lose the swimming sensation in my head. When I'm steady once more I sigh and say, "No, I'm fine." Now I get my first glimpse at the newly revived Harper. He looks exactly as he did before, maroon sweater and all. Obviously only the timeline was altered. He looks perfectly healthy, save for the arm he has tightly wrapped around his left side.

I don't have the same memories as he does so I don't know how he got injured. Without sounding completely clueless I ask, "Are you ok, Seamus?" He removes his arm to show a rather nasty blaster wound right under his ribcage. The fabric around it is singed and what blood isn't already dried is slowly seeping down the fabric of the sweater making the already red material a darker shade.

"Harper!" I exclaim as I step forward and go into doctor mode. I tear away a piece of my shirt, long enough to wrap around Harper's chest, and cover the wound. I bend to inspect the wound first. I just got him back and I am not about to let him die from infection. "It's ok, Trance. They just grazed me." I straighten up and look at him surprised.

"They shot you? Why would they shoot you?"

"Don't you remember Trance?" he asks with a quizzical tone to his voice.

I point to my still bleeding head, "Head wound."

Harper nods and continues, "Right, head wound. Well, it wasn't me they were shooting at, well at least not at first."

My eyes go wide as I realize what he means. "Me? They were shooting at me?"

Harper hisses as my prodding fingers graze a tender area. I quickly tie the makeshift bandage not wanting to cause him any more pain. "Thanks," he says through clenched teeth. He pauses a moment, waiting for the pain in his side to subside; once it does, he continues. "The rebels thought it would send one hell of a message to Dylan if his senior medical and engineering officers were executed and the recording aired for him and all the other Commonwealth members to see. They hoped our deaths would show the other members the consequences of joining the Commonwealth. They weren't too pleased that we thought otherwise."

"You got shot...for me," I ask, still shocked at how much his actions mirrored the other timeline. I smile nonetheless to know that even in this timeline he'd risk his life for me even though I was no longer his purple pixie.

Harper smiles and places a hand on my arm. "Well, I wasn't about to let them hurt my best friend."

Best Friend These two words strike me like sword.

I hold my smile although my "heart" is breaking. Once more the selfish feelings return. I'm no longer his love. I'm once again the best friend. "Right. Thank you."

"It was nothing."

Now my brow is furrowed with worry. How could he think it was nothing? "Harper, it wasn't nothing, you could have died."

"Would have been worth it," he replies in a serious tone.

I gasp, "Harper! Don't say that!"

"It's the truth, Trance. It would have been worth it because at least you would have been safe and that's all that matters to me."

There's a moment of awkward silence. There are so many emotions running through me and I can see just as many being displayed through Harper's eyes. His words strike home for the both of us. He may not love me but he still cared for me, like he did in the other timelime. Maybe, there is still hope. Harper breaks the silence by reaching his hand towards my head wound, fingers hovering over it as he says, "Sorry about this. It happened when I pushed you out of the way." I grab his hand, bringing it down and holding it as I say, "It's ok, Seamus."

I hold his hand a moment longer but let go when I see that it's making Harper slightly uncomfortable. I've held his hand countless times before and never has it made him uncomfortable. Something's changed.

I quickly change the subject, "So, where are all the bad guy?"

"I can answer that," a familiar voice from behind us replies.

I turn to see Morrighan. Like Harper and I, she's dressed in the same clothing as when I last left her.

"When I discovered that the rebels had kidnapped you, I gathered my forces and came for you. I got here as they were making their second attempt to kill you and Harper. You're lucky, a few minutes more and you would have been dead. My security team has taken all the rebels and I assure you they will be handled with appropriately. Now, let's get the two of you back. I'm sure your Captain is quite worried." With that she turns around and heads towards the door.

Harper begins to follow her. I pause and give my surroundings one final look and discover that I'm no longer in the temple. Instead, I'm in a warehouse setting; there are boxes strewn about everywhere. Dark shadows consume the deepest corners. Suddenly, one of the shadows moves. I take a step forward. It's Azealia.

Good luck, my old friend. My time on this plane is over, my task complete, but yours has just begun. Be strong, Trance. Dark times lie ahead, but if you stay true to your light and those creating it, darkness will never find you.

I go to reply but am stopped by a touch on my arm. I turn to see Harper, smiling and looking more alive than ever. I look back towards Azealia to see that she has vanished. Harper gives my arm a gentle squeeze as he takes his place at my side. I look into his eyes and realize what Azealia's words mean. I know what my light is and who's creating it. If ever I need reassurance of that light all I have to do is look into Harper's blue eyes. Harper snakes an arm around my waist and I do the same to him, careful not to agitate his wound. He pulls me towards the door and within minutes we're at Morrighan's ship. I look at the open hatch and smile.

"Let's go home, Harper."

Morrighan leads us to a recreation area.

"Harper, Trance, rest. You two have been through enough for one day. I'll contact you when we arrive at my planet. When we get there, my security team will make sure you arrive safely to the Maru, but for now, rest. She exits with a smile.

In the room there's a couch and Harper and I basically collapse onto it. I lay my head on his shoulder, suddenly exhausted. Harper begins to hum to himself. I raise my head as I realize what exactly he's humming. 

"Harper?"

"Yes, babe?"

"What are you humming?"

"I really don't know. I heard it in a dream once. Remember that dream I was telling Beka I had the week you arrived, the one where I smelled lilacs, that's where I heard it. I haven't been able to get it out of my head since."

I smile as my spirit rises. He may not remember the love we once shared but I know that with time, he will. I have no doubts now that no matter how long it takes, he'll remember the love and he'll thrive in the light like I do. I put my head back on his shoulder, snuggling up to place my head against the side of his neck.

I smile, "Will you keep humming it?"

Harper smiles, puts his arm back around my waist and pulls me closer to him, laying his head on top of mine. "Anything for my Golden Goddess."

I close my eyes and listen to him hum the chant that kept him with me. Just as sleep begins to take me I feel a hand take mine, fingers intertwining with my own, and I know that with or without my powers Harper and I will have a perfect possible future.

The End

A/N: Thank you all for reading this story and sticking with me through the LONG wait. I hope this didn't disappoint.


End file.
